A Love Never Lost
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan always wondered about the mysterious boy who stole her heart at Prom, was it really Edward Cullen? But now, at 22 years old and a teacher at Seattle High, it seems the gorgeous boy has returned... As her eager student... RATED M FOR HOT LEMONS!
1. Familiar Faces

****

**Hey everyone :) So, this is my debut story and even though I've written my own work before, I've never published it to a fiction site and so I'm pretty darn nervous about feedback.**

**Firstly, I know that the teacher/student scenario between Bella and Edward has been done before, but as a teacher myself, I couldn't help but write it.**

**Please give the story a chance, it's not a duplication of the other stories, it's my own. It has its own plot and trust me, if you read, you won't be disappointed.**

****

**Secondly, right now as I write this chapter I'm listening to some music, drinking a cup of coffee and trying to ignore the pile of marking that's calling my name. It's Ashley by the way, and nice to meet you. I hope that I'll gain some amazing readers to take on this journey with me.**

**Third, I want to stress that even though I'm a teacher, I live in the UK and so things run a little differently than they do in America, and so I apologise in advance for any minor errors I cause, even though I've done my research.**

**This story is Vampire/Human and its Rated M for those lemons that we all love!**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story and before you start getting the lawyers on my ass, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Familiar Face_

I set my coffee down gently on the table, stooping slightly so I didn't drop the pile of papers I had in my arms, or the bag I was managing to balance over my shoulder.

I sat down in my chair, glancing around the room quickly as I set the students graded work down on my desk. Everything seemed to be in order, the room was clean, the desks and chairs were in their right place... And the day was about to begin.

I glanced at my watch and noticed how there was only five minutes before the first bell rang. I stood up, smoothing down my black pencil skirt and fixing my plain white blouse before I grabbed my diary and opened up today's page. I tapped my finger at the first class, skimming over what would be covered during the hour before I took the 9th grade textbook from the desk and began to write up the two exercises they'd be working on today.

I almost jumped when the first bell rang and the students began to file into the room. They'd quieted down quickly and I started the class, explaining how there would be a not-so-surprising pop quiz on Friday and they'd have all week to prepare for it.

As the students worked I passed out their graded papers from the previous fortnight. After I was finished I sat down again, frowning at the repetitiveness of the exams the students were facing.

Right now, we had to issue a test paper to every class every fortnight. Math class wasn't the most appropriate subject to handle that kind of pressure, we were only starting or finishing a topic when an exam would pop up. There was nothing to test the students on!

I tapped my black high heeled shoes against the floor silently, or so I'd thought. I caught a glimpse of Michael Donaghy staring at me from his desk in the middle of the room. When I caught his gaze he lowered his head and I watched as a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

I smiled to myself, wondering if it was my tapping that had distracted him, or my looks. I was a young teacher, fresh out of University and at the age of 22, apparently I was the apple of many male students' eyes.

I hated to think of myself in that way. I didn't see myself as attractive and even so, school children thinking I was "hot" was not what I wanted. I wanted a nice man who I could settle down and have a life with.

It sounded silly, so young and already wishing my life away. But still, I hadn't had much of a life in High School or College. One or two boyfriends, but no-one serious.

I shook my head a little, washing away the thoughts with another sip of my coffee. All that aside, it did make me smile to see a boy staring at me. It gave me a little spring in my step throughout the day.

The bell rang to end the class and I watched as the students filed out, standing up to see them go and reminding them that their homework was to finish the two exercises I'd handed out today.

I pushed my chair behind my desk neatly, checking everything was in order before I left my room, closing the door behind me as I headed to the Principal's office before she went out for her coffee during break.

Seattle High School was a nice place to work. The people were friendly and welcoming and the students worked hard.

I tapped gently on the Principal's door and heard her speak a "Come in".

I walked inside slowly, "Um... Excuse me Principal Newman. I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you."

She looked up at me from behind her glasses and smiled, "Yes Bella certainly! Take a seat." I sat down across from her massive oak desk and she took off her glasses, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I came to discuss the examination methods within the school system..." I started.

"Yes... Go on."

"Well, right now we test the students every two weeks... I was thinking this morning that for my subject of teaching, and I'm sure a lot of the others within the school, it's a little too fast. I mean, in Mathematics we're only starting another topic and handing out the previous test when the students are faced with a new one... It's not only stressful for them but for the teachers too..."

She nodded, her face solemn as she considered my words, "Alright... I'll have a word with the rest of the teachers and see what they think, but I think you may be right... Do you have any suggestions to solve this?"

"Perhaps a test every month? And the monthly marks can be forwarded to you for inspection."

She smiled, nodding her agreement before she stood up, "I like that idea. Alright Bella, I'll think up some rough drafts. Now come on, we'd better get going before the rest of the staff take all the coffee."

She started to walk out the door as fast as she could and I followed slowly, calling that I would head back to my classroom to get sorted for the next class instead.

I had to laugh at myself as I walked down the white washed corridors to my room. I was able to sit in front of the Principal and have an actual conversation with her without blushing bright red. Another thing I had to giggle about was the subject I taught. Maths was not my highest point in school, but it surprised me when that was the one test I'd passed with outstanding marks. I'd gotten offered a Scholarship and because Charlie and I had been tight on money, I took it. I never thought I'd find a love for it though.

Charlie, my dad, had moved us up to Seattle when he'd gotten a promotion at the end of my junior year at Forks High. Even though it disrupted my studies, we went. I'd moved away to College the next year and had only recently returned when Charlie passed away after a heart attack.

I inherited the house and got a job at Seattle High. So I thought I'd start my life here.

The bell rang suddenly, disrupting me from my reverie and I noticed the stampede of students now filling the corridors. I dodged in and out of them as best I could in my four inch heels before the halls began to clear a little.

I turned the corner, reaching to place a strand of brown hair back behind my ear again.

That was when I saw him...

I'd only just turned the corner when my hazel eyes locked onto his golden gaze. I'd recognise him anywhere.

He'd been walking down the corridor, dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans alongside his backpack that had been flung over his shoulder.

He stopped walking and I stared at him, half in shock, and half in awe.

It couldn't be...

"_Edward Cullen?" _I whispered to myself, my lips barely moving as I felt my mouth drop open in surprise.

It couldn't be him. We'd been in the same year back at school.

On my first day at Forks, after I'd transferred from Phoenix, I'd been put into his Biology class. Even now I could still remember the ice cold gaze he threw at me on that day. After that he wasn't in my class anymore and we simply passed each other in the corridor, or caught each other's eye at lunch.

He was always the most handsome boy in school. But he hadn't changed at all... It couldn't be him...

His hair was the same length, and it jutted out at all edges as the lights of the hallway made prominent the bronze tint to it. His face was pale white, and it looked as smooth as satin. He was tall, very tall. Even in my four inch heels I'd only reach his shoulder.

It shocked me that I remembered so much about him.

But I think that was because I'd always held a little flame for him. I'd watch him in the corridor, glance at him at lunch, even listen in on conversations about him. I guess I was just fascinated with the boy who seemed to hate me.

It was the memory of Prom night that made my heart stutter in my chest right now. I could've sworn it was him who stolen me away from my date, Mike Newton.

I hadn't wanted to go to the Prom to start with, but when Mike kept asking me to dance, offering me drinks, I just got annoyed and thought about blending in with the crowd and escaping. It would've been easy to do, it was a Masquerade Ball and every girl and boy was hidden by a mask on their face.

I was just about to leave, when a boy came and touched my elbow. When I'd looked up at him I was compelled into getting up and walking away with him, even though he never said a word...

We'd gone outside, where music had been playing softly and I'd almost fainted on the spot when he started to get into the position to dance.

I'd tried to tell him I couldn't dance, but he just held a finger up to his lips to quieten me. We had danced that night, and it was surprisingly easy to do with him...

I'd stared at him in wonder, wanting to take the mask from his face and confirm my suspicion that it was Edward Cullen... But I was too nervous.

When the song ended he only said five words, "This was my last chance."

After that he was gone...

I blinked, coming back from my memory and realising that right now I was standing staring at Edward Cullen, or someone who resembled him _too _well.

He'd be 22 now, and even though I'd barely changed since High School, I doubted that he could've kept his good looks to such perfection.

He'd stopped walking too, and his expression only strengthened my thoughts that it _was _him. He was staring at me with incredulous eyes, and his brow was furrowed slightly in confusion.

Suddenly someone moved beside him and my eyes flicked to look at them.

It was a small girl with black hair and as she twirled around to start running down the corridor hurriedly, I felt myself speak the name before I had the chance to think about it, "Alice?" I'd noticed that gracefulness anywhere.

By the time I'd looked back up at Edward Cullen... Or the boy who looked like him... His face was composed and he began walking down the corridor again towards me. But he didn't stop, instead he walked straight past me and around the corner, out of my sight.

* * *

**Alright so that's the first instalment in their journey. So to wrap up any confusion, Bella was only in Forks for a year before her and Charlie moved away after her Prom. And also Edward was able to move classes so he wasn't in Biology with Bella anymore.**

**Could I please get some feedback? Signed and Anonymous reviews are accepted :) I just want to get a feel for my readers' reactions, and hopefully gain some enthusiasm. I can also take criticism, I'm a big girl :)**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	2. New Student

****

**Alright, i'm back again with a new chapter. Not much to say about it just yet, so i'll talk to you guys more at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: New Student_

My day had been one from _hell. _When I'd gone back to my classroom, I almost felt my legs give out from beneath me as I entered the door, making some of the students laugh as they thought I'd nearly tripped over.

I'd taught in a daze, ignoring the students when they talked too loudly, or when they were passing notes to each other across the room. They even knew something was wrong with me, and a few had asked if I was feeling okay.

I'd passed the cafeteria on my way to lunch, trying to see the mysterious boy who'd muddled my thoughts that morning. But I couldn't see him. When I was eating lunch in the staffroom, I'd questioned my best friend Alison on whether she knew of any new students attending the school.

She said she'd heard of a couple of new students, but never set eyes on them.

It was my 11th grade Math class after lunch that almost made me faint altogether. I kept my eyes on my teacher's diary, not even reading anything as the blood swirled around in my head. Edward Cullen and I had been Juniors in High School together, and for some reason I had the sinking feeling that he would be in my Junior Math class.

But when the students had all arrived and had taken their seats, I glanced up to see no Edward.

That night I lay in bed, questioning and wondering whether or not is _really was _Edward Cullen.

I came to the conclusion that I'd gone mad.

It was only a matter of time anyway.

I stood in the parking lot, staring blankly at my car door before I snapped from my daydream. I locked the door quickly and turned towards the main building, huddling into my coat as my heels scrapped along the gravel. Once inside I went to the front desk, asking if I had any messages. With a certified "No" I made my way to my room, fixing my bag over my shoulder.

I got to my classroom, taking off my purple coat and hanging it over the back of my chair. I glanced down at my clothes, I hadn't worn these in a long time. A purple dress hugged my figure, finished with black tights and high heels. I just fancy a change, I told myself firmly.

I set up everything for my first class, 11th graders once again.

I sat down at my desk, shutting my eyes and almost groaning at the tiredness hanging over me like a dark cloud. I'd barely gotten any sleep at all, thinking about Ed..._That student._

The bell rang and I opened my eyes, moving forward and fixing the worksheets I'd prepared for the class. Everyone started to traipse into the room and I stood up, turning towards the filing cabinet to grab a few pages of squared paper that the students would need.

"Sit down; take out your homework on Integral Calculus. Today you're getting two more worksheets, each to be completed for tomorrow."

I heard the chorus of groans coming from the students, "No complaining!" I laughed, turning back again towards my desk.

I sat down, counting out the amount of pages I'd need before someone calling my name caught my attention.

"Miss Swan... Miss Swan?" I glanced up, looking at Principal Newman as she smiled at me, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class this morning but you have a new student joining you."

I felt my heart stutter unevenly as my eyes shifted to the body beside her.

Edward Cullen was standing near my desk, glancing around him at the room carelessly.

"A... A new student?" I questioned, and I noticed as the boy's gaze flickered to me quickly before moving away again.

"Yes. He was originally in the Honors English class, but changed yesterday afternoon to Mathematics. I know it's pretty late in the year..."

"It's the beginning of February..." I muttered in some kind of defence.

"I know that Miss Swan. But I know that if anyone can catch him up on work, it's you."

I shook my head a little, swallowing as I glanced at him again. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt, fitted with a gray jumper on top. His hair was messy and his jaw was strained slightly as he stood in my classroom.

I knew I had to do what the Principal told me. What other choice did I have?

But what I wondered the most was if yesterday was his first day here, why wasn't he in my class before? Why had he changed to my class yesterday afternoon?

"Yes..." I finally spoke, realising that Principal Newman was waiting on me to speak, "Okay... I'll get him sorted..."

"Thank you Miss Swan." She smiled, "He has his reply slip."

I nodded a little, watching as she turned and left the room. I stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the door she left through before I looked at the class. Most of them were talking, and on the pieces of information I could pick up in my muddy mind, they were discussing the new boy.

I stood up, holding onto the desk for support, "Excuse me class." I ignored it as the boy's head turned to look at me, "Please start these worksheets I'm about to have passed around the room. I want no talking."

I lifted the sheets I had prepared and bent over the desk slightly to hand them to Rebecca Atterson, "Pass these around please Rebecca."

"Yes Miss." She answered quietly, getting up quickly to do what I'd asked.

I turned back to look at the boy, wiping my palms down against my dress as I tried to speak, "Have... Have you got your slip?"

He met my eyes fully for the first time and his golden gaze captured mine in a hold that seemed immeasurable.

We stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke, "Yes." His voice was familiar. I'd only heard it a few times but still, it seemed recognizable to me.

I sat down quietly, "Please set it on the desk." I cast my gaze over my register, making a space for him at the bottom of the class list, "Your name?"

This was what I was waiting on.

"Edward –"

"Cullen." I cut him off, looking up at him quickly, "Edward Cullen."

He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes full of surprise, "Yes... I didn't know the school had informed you already of my joining of the class."

"It hadn't..." I frowned, "Don't you..." I trailed off, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Don't I what?" He copied my grimace and waited patiently on my answer.

I was going to say, _Don't you remember me? _But the class was in silence, working at their calculus and even though we were speaking low, I didn't want anyone to hear what I had to say.

"Nothing." I shook my head, looking down at my diary and adding his name at the bottom. "It doesn't matter."

"Still as frustrating as ever..." He mumbled.

I looked up at him as I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

He looked away from me, motioning to the board, "Integration. It's one of my worst topics."

I followed his gaze, "Oh... Well hopefully it won't be by the end of this semester."

I took his slip from the desk, copying his details for my own records before I signed the form and handed it back to him.

"Alright." I spoke again, taking a breath before I stood up, "Take a seat, _Edward_... I'll get you some textbooks and notes to help you on your way."

He was looking at the slip I'd signed before he glanced at my face distractedly, "Yes, _Miss_ _Swan._" He motioned to the form, "Not married then?"

I let out a laugh before I frowned, "No. Not that it really concerns you anyway..."

"No of course." He nodded, moving to a seat right in front of my desk.

_Perfect._

I moved away from him and went to the filing cabinet. Pulling open the first drawer seemed to take most of my energy and I shut my eyes for a moment before I started to flit through the files.

I took out the notes on each topic we'd covered since the start of the year, counting them as they were removed from their folders. I set them on my desk as I passed, my eyes moving sideways to glance at Edward Cullen, feeling his gaze trapped onto me.

I didn't like it.

I walked to the back of the classroom, remembering somewhere in the back of my mind that I was still teaching a class.

"Everyone okay with what you're working on? Any problems?" I asked gently, grabbing a textbook for each module we'd covered in class.

"Miss Swan?" I turned my head to look at Rory Masterson as I made my way back up the class again.

"Yes Rory?"

"When finding the area between a curve and straight line, can we still use the subtraction method?"

"Yes." I nodded, "As long as you get your boundaries right you should get the correct answer."

"Thank you." He nodded, lowering his head again.

I grabbed the notes from my desk and made my way to Edward.

I leant back against my desk as I faced him, not meeting his eyes as I explained everything, "Okay. You have two textbooks, one for each exam you will sit. I have the notes for each topic we've covered here and the exercises to be completed should be included within the notes..." I knew I was going to have to offer my time. If it was any other student then I'd have to, "If you like I can take two lunchtimes a week to go over things with you. I don't want to take up too much time. I'm sure you have other subjects to focus on too."

I set the papers down on his desk and looked at him for the first time. He was smiling at me, shaking his head in what looked like awe before he nodded, blinking rapidly as he answered, "Yes Miss Swan. That would be perfect. Thank you."

"No problem." I answered, "Just let me know which lunchtimes suit best. You can have a look through the first topic as the class works today."

He nodded again, "Alright, thank you."

I moved to sit back at my desk again, my eyes wide as I realised what I'd just done. I'd accepted _Edward Cullen _into my class, and I'd _acted normal._

I was somewhat proud of myself, but now as everything came crashing down around me, I felt a dark blush scaring my cheeks. I looked up and around the class, seeing everyone working studiously before I struck Edward Cullen's eyes.

He was staring at me, smiling crookedly as his gaze shifted from my eyes and down to my red cheeks.

I looked away, making an effort to lift my diary and pretend to be fixing dates and grades, when really I was doing far from it.

I didn't know what was happening.

How did I know Edward Cullen was Edward Cullen if I hadn't gone to school with him?

And if I'd gone to school with him, then why was he here and why didn't he recognise me?

Something was wrong... But no matter what I had to keep my cool, and not let the devastatingly handsome boy get to me.

I looked up again from under my lashes, and sure enough, he was still staring...

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy? I got over 100 readers for the last chapter which really made me smile. **

**So show me some more love and my REAL students will have to wait for their grades... I can't seem to pull myself away from the computer!**

**Please review :)**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	3. Time To Teach

**We've reached out first milestone! 10 reviews and i'm a very happy woman!**

**Here's the next installment. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Time To Teach_

I didn't see Edward Cullen again for the rest of the day. We'd decided to let him have two days to cover the first topic as best he could, and then on Thursday during lunch I'd help him with any problems.

I didn't have my Juniors on a Wednesday and so I'd prepared myself for a freaky free day.

But nothing ever turns out how I wish it would.

Because I'd studied two years of English as part of my degree, I was sometimes called upon to cover English classes when a teacher was off work sick.

Straight after lunch, just as I was about to head out of the staffroom, Principal Newman called me and asked if I could cover Mrs Boyle's English class. I didn't have my own class to teach and so I had to say yes...

I walked into the room, glancing around the first few people to judge their age. They were Juniors. I wasn't worried about seeing Edward again, he'd dropped English to join my class, so there was no chance of him being here.

I put my planner down before I sat on the desk, facing the class as I smiled, "Alright. Mrs Boyle is off sick today, which means you have the honor of teaching _me."_

The class laughed, most of them cheered, before someone spoke, "Teaching you? Aren't you the teacher, Miss Swan?"

I looked to the back of the classroom, and my eyes met his instantly. He was leaning back against his chair, looking at me with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow.

It took me a minute to respond as I tried to stall my heart from beating out of my chest, "Well Edward, I believe that teaching English is a mutual exchange of information. Everyone interprets things differently. Hence why you guys could teach me something new today."

He nodded, a smile widening on his lips, "Alright then."

I frowned slightly, still holding his gaze, "Didn't you drop English to join my Math class?" I was trying desperately not to feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't working.

"Extra credit." He said simply, smiling innocently.

"I see..." I tore my eyes from his before I looked at the closest girl to me, "May I see what you're working on right now?"

She passed me her file and I started to look through the work quietly, deciding on whether to work on poetry or their novel today. I tried to keep my cool, but for some reason, teaching in the same classroom as Edward Cullen made me extremely nervous.

"May I ask you a question Miss Swan?" His voice was unperturbed and innocent.

I didn't look up, instead I turned more of my attention back to the file in my hands, "Yes of course."

"Why do you teach Math?"

I had to raise my head then, "What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow as I met his intense gaze.

"Well... I mean no offense or anything..." He started, sitting forward in his chair as his eyes held mine like glue, "But I always preferred_ English_ back at my old school... Maths wasn't my best subject." He shook his head, "English..." He sat back again, "And Biology were always my best."

I almost dropped the file from my hands as I listened to him. It was true that when _I_ was at school, English was my true love. Math wasn't even on my radar in High School. But it was the Scholarship that changed everything.

I laughed slightly, ignoring his mention of Biology, "Well... I enjoyed English during my High School years... Biology I never liked all that much..." I glanced down at the pages on my lap, feeling my face turn red, "Anyway, I'm sure the class doesn't want to hear my life story."

"We do Miss." Someone spoke up.

"Yeah Miss. Tell us."

I laughed, feeling the mood lighten a little, "You guys just don't want any work."

"Well... That too." Someone admitted, laughing from the back of the room.

I smiled, "Well I always enjoyed English. I loved to explore the ins and outs of authors and their stories. I loved to be able to differentiate... Excuse the Mathematical language." I laughed, "Between if they wrote it for fun, or if there was a meaning behind it... During my Senior year..." I saw Edward Cullen move slightly in his seat from the corner of my eye, "My teacher started to get me interested in the art of Mathematics. I know it sounds stupid, but I loved the feeling of accomplishment I'd find after I'd get the correct answer to a question. I started to get better at Math, and when I got my exam results it turned out as my best subject. I was offered a Scholarship and I took it... And now here I am..." I looked around the class, "How is that for a boring story on a Thursday afternoon?"

Most of them laughed and then someone shouted, "Please don't give us any work Miss Swan!"

"I have to!" I laughed, "I'm all for a bit of fun, but if you guys want to pass your exams you're going to have to work..." I sighed, "Alright how about this? We'll have a chat about Fitzgerald's "The Great Gatsby"? No writing, just talking. Will that satisfy you?"

They nodded in agreement, smiling widely as they sat forward in their seats slightly, obviously waiting for me to begin.

I moved to sit back on the desk a little more, resting my hands under my legs as I swung them out in front of me slowly, "Okay... First question. When Nick Carraway first arrives and Gatsby befriends him, do you think it's for companionship? Or because he knows he can get close to Daisy?"

No spoke for a long moment, and a few people mumbled something incoherently.

"Come on guys." I chided, "Seriously, the one thing with English is that there is no wrong answer. Just say what you think."

"Both." Edward Cullen answered suddenly.

I didn't want _his _answer. Anyone but him. He made me anxious.

"And why do you say that Mr Cullen?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Mr Cullen? I much prefer Edward..._Miss Swan._" He laughed, making me realise that he wasn't being serious, "I think that Gatsby was lonely not only for friendship but also for love. He wanted both things. So he found friendship in Nick and love in Daisy."

I nodded, "Very good points Edward... Anyone want to add anything?"

"Well..." Someone else spoke, a dark haired girl who sat in the middle of the room, "There was always an element to Gatsby that was just out for Daisy..." She paused, "In fact if you think about it, all he thinks about is Daisy. She's a married woman, yet he changes his whole life for her. He becomes a criminal so that he can get money and give her what she wants. What should Nick matter to him? Nothing matters but Daisy."

I nodded, "Yes that's true... But don't you think he gets lonely too? He's been alone for so long. Like Edward said, he wants a friendship too."

"But when Gatsby and Daisy start their affair, Nick doesn't see Gatsby for days. He shunned him." A boy at the front put in.

I smiled to myself, watching as the students took the class right from my grasp. I set the girls file back down on her desk absently, casting my gaze around the room as they debated with each other and brought up new questions to answer.

This was the kind of thing I came to work for. To see students enjoying school and feeling like they had a place. When the bell finally rang to end the class I jumped up from the desk, watching as they packed up their things, "Very well done everyone. Next time Mrs Boyle comes into class you can tell her everything you discussed today."

"She isn't as fun as you Miss." Someone smiled at me as they passed.

I laughed, "Hey now, that's not fair."

But the girl smiled, shrugging slightly as she walked out the door, "But it's the truth Miss."

I watched her leave before I turned to grab my diary. When I moved to walk to the door I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward Cullen standing beside me, watching me with hesitant eyes.

I coughed a little, "Edward..." I tried to put on my best smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Well... I was just wondering if you were still okay to take that class with me tomorrow at lunch..."

I nodded a little, "Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I watched from the corner of my eye as the last of the students left the room.

We were alone together for the first time.

"Just making sure." He mumbled.

"Have you found any problems yet?"

"A few..." He nodded distractedly, trying to hold my gaze.

I looked away from him, staring at the doorjamb as I tried to find my voice, "Edward?"

"Yes Miss Swan?" He answered immediately.

"Did you ever go to Forks High?" I spoke low and he didn't answer.

I looked up at him, wondering if he'd really hear me or not, or if I'd caught him out.

He was staring at me with something deep in his golden eyes, almost a smile. He blinked a little before he shook his head, "Umm... No... I've never even heard of Forks..."

"Oh..." I shook my head slightly, "Never mind then."

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, tilting his head a little.

"You just... Reminded me of someone..." I looked down, furrowing my brow, "I could've sworn I'd gone to school with an Edward Cullen."

He laughed then and I looked up at him in surprise, "Well, I've never heard of another Edward Cullen. The name isn't very common these days... Perhaps you heard my name in the corridor? I know for a fact a lot of people were talking about us on Monday."

I stayed silent, running through everything in my head.

Maybe he was right.

I remembered a girl saying his name when I'd passed her in the hall during break.

"Yeah... I think you're right..."

But then who was the boy I'd gone to High School with?

Maybe I'd gotten his name wrong.

I shook my head, "Alright, it doesn't matter anyways. You'd better get to class Edward. Do you need a note to explain why you're late?"

He shook his head, "No it's fine. I'll make it on time."

He turned to walk out the door and within seconds he was gone. I stayed longer than I'd meant to and soon enough the next class were piling into the room.

I left quickly, hoping my legs would make it back to my own classroom before the freakiness took over me completely.

* * *

**Some more reviews would be nice :) I love to see what my readers think. This chapter was shorter than the others, but that's only because i decided to cut it in half to save more for next time. **

**So please review, and give me an even wider smile.**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	4. Early Mornings

_Chapter Four: Early Mornings_

I tapped my foot anxiously, flicking through my notes as I played with a strand of my hair to distract myself.

It was too warm today, and even though I'd showered this morning and dressed in a white skirt and shirt, I could feel my blood boiling and perspiration stick to my skin.

The weather was dull and as I glanced out the window to the darkened sky, I wondered how it was even possible to be so humid on such a miserable day.

I looked towards the door of my classroom quickly, hoping that Edward Cullen would turn up and we could get this study session over with. I'd been dreading it all day, and after I embarrassed myself yesterday at the end of the English class, I really didn't want to face him again, alone.

It wasn't just because he was exceptionally beautiful, which he was... Very beautiful, and handsome and gorgeous, and _hot... _But it wasn't just because of that...

It was because he made me feel bizarre... As if his closeness made my heartbeat stutter and fault in a way it never had before.

I'd never felt so odd around a student.

My mind flashed back to the time I caught a student staring at me, and truthfully, if I was being honest to myself, I'd love it if Edward Cullen looked at me like that boy had.

But of course, he was my student.

"Uh, Miss Swan?"

My head snapped up to that familiar voice and I felt myself smile gently, "Edward. Come on in."

He returned my smile, moving quietly into the room, "Where shall I sit?"

"Pull up a seat here." I motioned to the space beside me on the desk and he set his backpack down before he walked to grab a chair.

"Do you want me to close the door?" He said, pointing to it absently.

I looked up, following his gaze, "Uh sure. I might open a few windows though, it's quite warm."

"Yeah it's really hot." He remarked, shutting the door with a purposeful thud.

I got up, watching him from the corner of my eye as I opened two windows. He sat down at the desk, bending down to reach into his bag and I took the chance to sit down beside him and take a quick drink from my coffee.

"So, did you have a look through the first topic?"

"I've had a look through the whole first module."

"_What?"_

He looked up, pulling out a folder full of notes, "What is it?" His eyes were curious, and slightly worried.

"The whole module?"

"Yes..." His voice was unsure, as if he thought I was going to rebuke him.

"But..." I stalled, "Is that even possible?"

He laughed then, a nervous and edgy sound, "I have a lot of time on my hands."

I nodded, not wanting to push the subject, "Alright... Have you got any problems?"

"Not many." He shook his head, setting his folder down onto my desk, "A few things with calculus and logarithms, but that's it."

I nodded, bending down slightly to grab my lunch from under the desk, "Alright well, take out a few examples that trouble you and we'll work through them. You can eat your lunch too." I smiled, pulling out a red apple to eat with my coffee.

"I'm not hungry." He remarked, flicking through the file quickly and pulling out a few pages. He stopped then, and looked at my apple, "That's all you're going to eat?"

I followed his gaze, "Yes. You're not eating anything."

"But that's different." His was voice was shielding, "You need to eat."

"And I am eating."

"An apple isn't enough to keep you healthy." He fumed, stopping all movement now, just to look at me.

I laughed slightly at his tone, "I'm trying to keep my figure."

"You have a great figure!" He said a little too loudly.

I felt myself blush, but shook my head, "All I feel like eating is an apple. I can't believe I'm arguing with a student over my lunch. I'm a big girl Edward, I can take care of myself."

"Well, you shouldn't have to." He stated strictly.

I rolled my eyes, pulling open the draw at my desk to grab a pen, "Come on, no time for talking about food, calculus is waiting for us."

* * *

"So, for differentiation you multiply and subtract the power. But for integration you divide and add the power?" He confirmed gently.

We were sitting close to each other, and our heads were almost touching as I watched Edward write down the answer to a calculation I'd given him to try out.

"Yes." I nodded, "As long as you remember those rules you will be able to tackle any question that comes up. You're a smart kid Edward."

He smiled, almost self loathingly, "I'm not a child Miss Swan."

We looked at each other then, and suddenly our proximity took over me. I moved back slightly, smiling gently so I didn't insult him, "I know that Edward, but here you are."

"That's why I hate High School." He mumbled.

I laughed, "I hated High School too."

"Really?" He turned towards me then, _far too _interested, "Why was that?"

I shrugged, not really liking that the conversation had turned back to me once again. He seemed to do that a lot.

"I moved around a lot."

"Did you want to?"

"Not really... I guess the one place I wanted to stay, I had to leave."

"And..." His eyes had narrowed, as if trying to see straight through me, "Why was that?"

I shook my head, feeling the streaks of colour scaring my cheeks, "I don't think we should talk about it..."

His gaze left my eyes and travelled to my cheeks, making him laugh suddenly, "You're blushing."

"I..." I covered my cheeks, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Was it because of a guy?" I didn't answer, and he took that as confirmation, "Where did you meet him?"

I stood up then, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Lunchtime is almost over. I think we should wrap this up..."

He stood up and I noticed how tall he was when standing right next to me, "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

That was exactly what he did.

It seemed _too weird _to discuss my Junior Prom with the guy I was convinced stole me away that night.

"It's fine." I smiled up at him as best I could, "I just find it weird talking about it with a student."

"And if I wasn't a student?"

I frowned slightly, why was he discussing that?

"Well... Then it would be different." I nodded.

"Mmhm." He held my gaze for a moment longer before he turned to close his folder, grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, "See you later Miss Swan."

I held up a feeble hand in a farewell, "Goodbye Edward."

* * *

I woke up on Friday morning and smiled to myself, it was another day and it was closer to the weekend. Six hours and I'd be free.

I got up slowly and tried to settle the unmanageable tangle of knots and frizz that was supposed to be my hair. When I'd fixed it into a tidy bun and added some light make-up to my face, I attempted to find something to wear.

Just like every other day, it was raining and cold. I pulled out a pair of gray pinstripe fitted trousers and a pink blouse before I got changed.

Once I got downstairs I turned on the radio, dancing slowly around the kitchen as I fixed myself some breakfast and made sure I had everything in my purse for my day ahead.

I didn't know why I was so happy, but I wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon.

I stopped off at the local coffee shop on my way to work to grab a coffee and once I'd parked in the school parking lot I felt the impending day ahead start to threaten my happiness.

I ignored it and instead got out of the car, pushing my bag over my shoulder, holding my coffee in one hand and my notes in the other.

I walked inside in the school, thankful the heating was turned on full blast and I'd soon heat up. I went to my classroom, taking off my coat and setting my notes down before I grabbed my coffee again and headed out towards the staffroom.

Just as I was walking through the empty corridors did I realise how early I was for class. I glanced down at my watch and felt my eyes widen when I realised there was still a full half hour to go.

That was when I walked into the brick wall.

I gasped and felt my coffee splatter all over the blouse I was wearing as I dropped the cup in shock. I was thankful the coffee wasn't red-hot like it had been before, but all I could think about was how I'd get through the day with a stained shirt.

"Are you okay?" The terrified voice came from in front of me and I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring down at me, or rather my blouse, "Do you need some help?"

"I... Uh..." I stuttered and cursed myself internally for not finding my voice, "I'm fine... And no, I don't..." I looked at him in surprise, "I walked into you?"

"Yes... Well we walked into each other." He bent down to grab his copy of _The Great Gatsby _and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're enjoying the book?"

"Yes... Your class really helped." He smiled back, setting the book into his bag.

I shook my head, "I love taking the occasional English class." I glanced down at my shirt and sighed, "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

"Take it off?" He suggested innocently.

I looked up at him, startled.

"I mean... Uh... Maybe I could help you..."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

He took hold of my elbow gently, pulling me along with him, "Come with me..."

"Edward." I tried to pull away from his gentle grasp, but somehow he was too strong, "Where are we going?"

He pulled open the door to a disabled toilet and soon enough we were inside and the light was on, alerting me to what was really happening. It was too small a space to be alone with a student, never mind Edward Cullen.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered.

I let out a laugh, "No way."

"I mean... That came out wrong." He stumbled over his words, and honestly it was quite cute to watch. "I'll swap shirts with you." He put his bag on the floor before slipping off his coat to reveal a blue shirt draped over a plain white v-neck.

I shook my head, "We can't do that."

"Why? Is it against school policy?" He smirked.

"No." I floundered, "It's just not fair to you."

"Trust me, I don't feel the cold."

I sighed, watching him as he pulled his shirt off to reveal lean muscles and a toned torso visible underneath his t-shirt.

"You might get raped." I commented my thoughts before I even had time to think about them.

His eyes widened and he laughed, "Sorry, what?"

I shook my head, blushing furiously, "Nothing." I laughed, "I mean the girls in the school might take advantage of you."

"You're a girl." He smirked.

"I-I'm a teacher." I took the shirt from his offered hand, "Turn around."

He turned slowly, a smile lingering on his features before his glorious face was cut off from me.

I took off my blouse quickly, moving to throw it over his shoulder at him, "Here." Just as I moved, he turned around, pulling the blouse from my hand and glancing down at my almost-naked chest. "Edward!" I almost squealed, pushing his shirt up and over my bra before he could get a proper look.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his gaze lingering for a moment longer before he took my blouse and turned around again.

I slipped my arms through the shirt and started to button it up, not wanting to think about what had just happened, "It's far too big." I muttered.

He turned around, setting my blouse onto the sink before his hands took over from mine. I would've pushed him away, but his gaze holding mine almost hypnotised me.

He buttoned up the shirt slowly, and his golden eyes sparkled with amusement, probably over what he'd just seen. His fingers brushed my collarbone and the lace of my bra as he finished with the buttons.

"Um... Thank you." I muttered, praying internally that I wouldn't blush.

He reached to the bottom of the shirt and for a second I thought he was going to pull it over my head, but instead he fixed the ends into a fashionable tie, making the shirt fit me better.

"There..." He smiled, moving away to grab my blouse and hand it back to me, "Happy I could help..." He bent down to grab his bookbag and coat, "See you in class Miss Swan."

He moved past me, pressing me against the sink gently as he passed before he opened the door of the toilet and left.

I stood there for a moment longer, seeming to catch my breath now that he was gone.

_Holy crap._

That boy definitely had it all. If I was a student at this school, he may have been in danger of me.

Of course he wasn't... Because I was a teacher.

I nodded to myself as I took a deep breath and the smell that attacked my senses almost made my knees give out from beneath me.

I lifted Edward's shirt a little, pressing my nose into the fabric to smell the honeyed scent that clung to it.

_Heavenly._

_

* * *

_

**Enjoy? I really hope so!**

**I did have a student knock coffee down my shirt before, but unfortunately, it wasn't Edward Cullen and he didn't offer me his shirt :(**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	5. Drunken Words

_Chapter Five: Drunken Words_

I walked into the staffroom slowly, smiling at Alison as she looked up from her magazine. She glanced at me twice before her eyes zoomed in on my shirt, "Is that a _man's_ shirt?" She asked incredulously, her eyes widening a little.

I shook my head quickly, taking my normal seat beside her, "No, I just bought the wrong size." I muttered quickly, "Have you got a class this morning?" I tried to change the subject.

Her gaze lingered on my shirt for a moment longer before she nodded, "11th grade Chemistry. Oh the joy!" She rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I asked, moving to grab a magazine from the table.

She grabbed my arm, "Yes! Oh God I forgot about that! It's definitely happening. That's just made my day." She grinned.

I laughed, flicking through the magazine absently as I waited for the bell to ring, "So I'll meet you there at say... Eight?"

"Eight." She nodded her agreement, "It'll be great!"

"It's only a few drinks Alison." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"But it's been too long." She nodded fiercely, "I need sex."

I blinked and stared at her in shock, "Nice to know. Thanks for the visual."

She rolled her eyes at my expression, "I'm just speaking the truth." She laughed.

The bell rang then, and I thanked my angels that I didn't have to reply to her, "See you later." I smiled, leaving quickly to get to my classroom.

Alison was like me in so many ways, and unlike me in a dozen others. Every time we went out for drinks, or to a party, she'd leave with a man... It wasn't like I'd been a bookworm in college, or didn't go out, I was just never drunk enough to go _all the way _with a guy.

I'd been around the bases a few times, but never hit a homerun...

It was an embarrassing thought at twenty two years old when I'd been surrounded by sex for years, but I guess I'd never found anyone I'd wanted as badly as to give myself to them.

I walked into my classroom and smiled at my juniors as they piled into the room. I'd made it there before Edward, I noted as I glanced at his desk.

I stood by the board, writing up the quadratic formula the students would need to start their new topic.

"You look beautiful today Miss Swan." I turned towards the voice and smiled at Michael as he passed my desk.

"Well... Thank you Michael." I looked down at the shirt before glancing towards Edward's desk.

He was sitting there now and studying me with a strained jaw and eyes that seemed to be sparkling with amusement.

I looked down, resisting the urge to smile. I didn't know why I wanted to smile, it wasn't as if I enjoyed what had happened in the toilet.

_Why lie? _A voice piped up in my head, _You know you loved it._

I ignored the voice, starting the class quickly to drown it out from my thoughts.

Edward had picked up on a minor mistake I'd made in a calculation and I thanked him quietly as I tried to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. When the bell rang to end the class I almost groaned in relief.

It was getting too hard to stand in the same classroom as him.

I kept my back to everyone, wishing them a good day as I cleaned the board.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned my head towards his voice, swallowing slightly as his eyes appraised me, "Yes Edward?"

"You really do look beautiful today... My shirt suits you..." There was a smirk playing on his lips, but his eyes were serious.

I moved away from the board, opening my drawer to set my pens back inside, "Well... Thank you Edward."

"For the shirt? Or the compliment?" He'd moved around to stand in front of my desk.

"Both..." I answered quietly.

I moved to turn away then, feeling the heat flood my face to a dark red colour, and hating myself for it.

"You're blushing." He noted. I didn't answer him, and when his voice sounded again he was closer to me, standing with me behind my desk, "You didn't blush when Michael said it."

I turned around quickly, feeling my eyes widen at his proximity, "Ummm..." Was all I could manage to say through my useless lips.

"Why is that?" He wondered, his eyes holding mine before they traced around my face and neck, before dropping to his shirt.

"I don't know..." I choked out in a whisper.

"You obviously prefer it when I say it... If you blush so much..."

I swallowed, glancing towards the door, "Edward, its breaktime. You should go get something to eat."

He didn't answer, instead he took one long look at my body, making me squirm and shut my eyes under his gaze.

I took a breath, wishing he'd just go and after a long moment I found the courage to open my eyes again... But Edward Cullen was gone.

I moved my shaking body to sit down at my desk, covering my eyes for a second as I recollected my thoughts.

I liked how he looked at me. I liked how he made me blush. I liked how he smiled at me. I liked how he complimented me...

Fuck, I was in trouble.

I had the hots for my student!

* * *

I fixed my hair one more time, turning in the mirror slightly to see if my dress was okay at the back. I was in the mood for going out now. After the long day I'd had, and Edward Cullen stalking every thought in my head, I wanted to go and get drunk, and forget all about him.

I grabbed my black coat, putting it on over my red dress before I grabbed my purse and left the house. I hailed a taxi and made it to the bar by eight. I walked inside, looking for Alison and spotting her on a bar stool, her bag taking up the other to save a space for me.

I went up to her, smiling as I eyed the two cocktails she'd already ordered. I moved her bag, taking the seat and setting the bag onto the counter, making her turn her head in my direction.

"Thank God your here!" She smiled wide, "I've been waiting forever."

I glanced at my watch, "But it's only just gone eight!"

She rolled her eyes, "Time is so fickle." She mumbled.

I eyed her curiously, "Have you been drinking without me?"

"No!" She answered honestly, "I just really need a drink. I know what you mean about new students. A girl decided to enter my Chemistry class today! In February! Stressed to the max." She nodded, taking her cocktail in her hand and sipping a long drink.

"She moved from another class?" I asked, removing my coat slowly.

"No, she's part of those new students. Her name's Alice Cullen, she changed from the other Chemistry class to suit her schedule better."

I stalled my hand as it reached for my drink, "No mentioning that family." I ordered firmly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I mean... No mentioning school. Tonight is about us." I smiled.

"Hell yeah it is!" She took another drink before glancing at my dress, "I love that! It goes perfect with those heels."

I smiled, "Thanks, I love what you're wearing."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I hate it. I didn't even have time to do my hair..."

"Your hair is perfect." I smiled.

"No, yours is. How do you get it like that?"

I laughed, touching the messy bun lightly, "I shoved a hair tie in it. It's a mess." I shook my head, feeling another tendril of hair fall down to my shoulder.

"I love how it does that." She pouted, watching my curls with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Ten cocktails, five vodkas and three beers later I laughed as Alison played tonsil tennis with the guy who'd been watching her half the night.

I jumped off the bar stool, feeling my feet shake slightly in my heels.

I tapped Alison's shoulder knowing she'd hear me, "I'm gonna get a taxi home. Get home safe." I mumbled, my words slurring a little as I stumbled away from them and towards the door.

Once I got outside, it seemed the cold Seattle air bit at my skin. I pulled on my coat, balancing my purse between both hands until I slung it over my shoulder.

I walked down the street slowly, trying to keep my balance as my head spun from the alcohol.

I hailed down a taxi, and just as I opened the door someone caught my arm. I turned towards them, feeling my eyebrows rise in surprise.

Edward Cullen was staring down at me, a smile playing with his lips, "Need some help to get home?"

His voice was serious and I moved to get into the taxi, "No thank you." I said a little too cheerfully, "I'm perfectly fine!"

I laid my head against the window, feeling my eyes shut as I mumbled my address to the driver. The door closed then and I felt my head fall back as the car moved.

I opened my eyes, looking to my left as I saw Edward Cullen sitting beside me, watching me with raised eyebrows, "A little drunk?"

"No!" I denied automatically, and I heard the driver chuckle from the front seat, "Shut up." I hit the back of his chair playfully, before I burst into a fit of laughter.

Edward laughed a little, obviously wondering what was so funny, "Are you okay?"

I giggled before I met his eyes again, becoming serious instantly, "I'm supposed to be staying away from you."

He raised his eyebrow in concern, "And why's that?"

"Too weird." I slurred, "I made a deal with myself to keep away from you."

"Why should you need to Miss Swan?" He was smirking at me but acting innocent.

I moved forward, poking his lips, "You need to stop smirking! It annoys me!"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, and I would've answered him only my fingers stalled on his lips and I bent forward a little more to look at his face, running my hand along his cheek.

"Too weird..." I mumbled to myself, "You look so much like him..."

"Like who?" His voice was just as quiet as mine and was suddenly sombre as I ran my fingers slowly along his cool skin, tracing the smoothness slowly.

"Edward Cullen, Junior Year in Forks High..." I answered before thinking, "You're just as gorgeous as him."

He didn't answer me, and I continued to run my fingers across his lips slowly, imaging the feel of them on mine.

I surprised myself with that thought, and just as I was about to pull away, the taxi driver spoke.

"That's 20 dollars please."

I moved away from Edward and reached into my purse, but the next minute my door had been opened and Edward was waiting for me to get out, "I've paid for you." He smiled.

I got out slowly, trying to be as gracious as possible in my heels and drunken state.

I stumbled towards my front door slowly, pulling out my keys before I unlocked the door and threw my bag down at the table in the hall as the door shut behind me. I flicked on the lights before heading on into the living room and feeling my eyes light up at the picture of my sofa.

I laid down quietly, shutting my eyes before I felt someone pushing my hair back gently, "Get some sleep... I'll see you soon."

And then blackness took over.

* * *

**That chapter was quite fun to write, i hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**I'm not really sure if people are enjoying this story or not, but i know i'm loving writing it. **

**Anyway to everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you, i love that you're enjoying the story.**

**Please review.**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	6. Valentines Ball

_Chapter Six - Valentine's Ball_

Friday night, or what I could remember of it, had been far too embarrassing. I could vaguely remember someone helping me home, and all my instincts had told me it was Edward Cullen... My student, Edward Cullen.

I'd pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to contemplate what I may have said to him if it really was him who'd helped me get home safe.

What would he have been doing hanging out around bars on a Friday night anyway?

With my hangover halted and my laptop safely under my arm for the day, I headed out to Starbucks, preparing myself for a morning of marking, before a day of food shopping.

But again, my day was turned upside down.

Halfway through my grading and preparations for next week's test paper, someone coughed from nearby. I glanced up, just out of curiosity and my eyes nearly bugged out from my head when I saw Edward Cullen sitting a few tables away from me, glancing down at the coffee in his hand.

He didn't seem to notice me, and so I continued as best I could with my work. When it was finally (thankfully) time for me to leave, I packed up my stuff, taking one quick glance at him again. He was looking out the window, and I couldn't deny the fact that he had the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Whichever girl was lucky enough to end up with him, had better treat him right.

A twinge of an indescribable feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach. I realised after a moment that the feeling had always been there, but I'd only noticed it now as I allowed the thought that Edward Cullen would find a girlfriend, get married and grow old with her, to enter my head.

I slipped my purse over my shoulder, noticing that he still hadn't touched his coffee has I turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Miss Swan?" His voice was right behind me and I turned around quickly, gasping in a breath at how quickly he'd gotten to me.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I blurted out without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow, not answering my question as he held up my sunglasses, "You left these on your table."

"Oh..." I took them from his hands gently, trying to ignore the electric charge that zoomed up my arm with his touch, "Thank you Edward."

"It's not sunny outside." He noted, "Why the sunglasses?"

"Uh..." I felt a blush form over my cheeks, "Hangover."

He smirked, and I realised with a flash of chagrin that it _was _him that had helped me home.

With that realisation struck in front of my mind and little details falling back into my memory, I turned quickly and left the coffee shop, fighting the urge to look back at him.

* * *

On Monday morning I dressed slowly for school, dreading my junior Math class after lunch. Before class Alison took the chance to tell me every detail of her Friday night with Mr Tonsil Tennis. It didn't help situations when all I could think about was Edward Cullen.

It was so wrong...

The day passed lazily, but somehow when it came to lunchtime, the clock decided to get an energy boost, flying straight to my 8th period class.

I walked slowly back to my classroom, feeling the need to fix my grey skirt and shirt before I fully got inside. I pushed my hair back over my shoulders so I could address the class, spotting Edward sitting in the front row, leaning back against his chair as the class discussed something that seemed overly important.

"Hey guys!" I raised both hands, "What the hell? Why all the shouting?"

They ignored me and I took the chance to sit down on the edge of my desk and fold my arms across my chest. This was my angry position.

"No, it needs to be something fun!"

"Romance characters!" Someone shouted.

"No!"

"Henry VII!"

"He killed nearly all of his wives!"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"That'll just look stupid!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" My voice loomed over the racket and suddenly everyone went quiet.

"They're discussing themes, Miss." Edward's voice was cool and collected. I glanced at him and noticed how his body was now angled towards me, and he stared at me with gentle eyes.

Even though the class had quieted, they still weren't listening to me, or answering my question. So I had to focus on Edward.

"Themes for what?"

"The Valentine's dance, Miss Swan!" The girl beside him chirped in... What was her name again?

Edward was taking over my mind.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys aren't serious, right?"

The whole class looked back at me with curious eyes, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just a stupid dance." I remarked.

"Didn't you have any dances?"

"Just my Prom." I shrugged as nonchalant as I could, fully aware that Edward Cullen had now leaned forward in his chair slightly as I spoke the words.

"Well... What was the theme for your Prom?" Edward asked, and my gaze fell to his. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to speak the words.

I stayed quiet, his eyes burning right through me before I spoke in a whisper, "A masquerade ball."

With my final admission Edward leaned back in his chair, holding my eyes as a smile broke out across his face.

It was as if he knew.

As if it was him.

A shiver travelled down my spine as the class erupted again, deciding almost instantly that they'd have a masquerade ball.

God no.

The thought of Edward attending the dance made my stomach do a little flip. Even though it was impossible for it to have been the same Edward Cullen who attended my Prom, I didn't like the thoughts of him dancing with another girl.

The thought made me sick.

I was turning into something else. I was acting like he was mine.

How stupid was I?

I finally beckoned the class to silence, and continued with my lesson as best I could. I dropped pens, I stumbled over my words, I even tripped over my own feet. I almost landed face first in Edward Cullen's desk, only his hand grabbed my upper arm and held me still in an iron grasp so that only my hair fell forward.

Of course I earned myself a few laughs, much to my embarrassment.

Edward didn't laugh though, instead his eyes blazed into mine before he let me go.

His hand still burnt my skin where he'd caught me when class ended, and as the students filed out I reached to rub the spot and hopefully cool the flushed colour he'd caused.

"Miss Swan?" I looked up, and sighed internally with the sight of Edward Cullen.

This was getting too hard.

"Yes, Edward?"

He gaze dropped to my hand where it lay on my arm, "Did I hurt you?" He asked suddenly, his eyes widening in horror.

I shook my head and took my hand away to reveal the perfectly white skin, "No." No need to mention how his touch was the thing that burned me, not pain.

"I just wanted to say that you shouldn't really walk around on Friday night's by yourself when you're drunk... It could be dangerous."

A deep red blush formed over my cheeks as my eyes widened at his words. Not only was it true that he had helped me home, but he was telling me off for it!

"Sorry, what?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." His honeyed voice travelled straight down my spine and I took in a ragged breath.

"I'm not going to get hurt Edward."

"You don't know what those lowlifes are thinking. Any one of them could try to get at someone as beautiful as you."

I laughed slightly, desperately needing to cure the air of the sudden intensity it had.

"Edward... I'm not too sure if you're shouting at me for going home drunk, or trying to compliment me."

We'd been standing opposite each other on both sides of my desk, but now he diverted away from the table and came towards me, stopping only inches from me, "I'm trying to tell you that I may not have been there to see you home safe and you could've got hurt. Hey, I'm all for you getting drunk once in a while." He laughed, "You were funny to watch. But still, that's not the point. And yes, I'm also trying to compliment you."

I stared up at him, feeling the redness travel up from my cheeks and around my whole face and chest. Edward's eyes dropped to my shirt, obviously watching the blush travel.

I stayed still for a moment, enjoying his gaze until I realised just exactly what was happening.

I moved away suddenly, going around to my chair to sit down, "Are you going to go to the Valentine's Ball?"

He didn't answer and when I looked up at him his face was confused, as if he didn't understand my question, "Maybe. It depends."

"On what?" I was desperate for our conversation to return back to normal, but I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"It depends on whether someone else goes."

"Oh..." I looked down at my planner, feeling something stir in my stomach at his words. He liked someone.

It was jealousy.

"You." He said quietly, and my head snapped up to look at him... But he was gone...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for all the amazing reviews so far. They really make me smile, and always inspire new ideas.**

**Please review!**


	7. A Little Motivation

****

**New chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7: A Little Motivation_

I stared at my phone as I walked down the hall towards my classroom, trying to distract myself from looking for my student – Edward Cullen.

I sighed, deleting the few messages I'd gotten from some friends before I slipped it into the pocket of my black trousers, moving to fix the collar on my red blouse.

I walked into the staff room, taking my usual seat beside Alison as she smiled at me, "Have you seen him?"

Yes, I felt like saying, and I can't stand how attracted I am to him...

"Who?" I mumbled warily, matching her hushed tone.

She motioned toward the sink, and I followed her gaze.

Standing beside the coffee machine was a tall, dark haired man. I wouldn't really call him a man... More of a just-out-college-guy. As he turned, I took in more of his features. He had a tanned face, with bright white teeth and dark brown eyes. But his teeth weren't as bright as Edward's, and his eyes weren't as beautiful as Edward's...

_Dammit Bella!_ I cursed myself internally.

In truth, he was a nice looking guy, but he was probably around twenty-one and seemly immature for his age as he tried to balance two crackers on the edge of his mug as he tried to find a seat.

He wasn't my type.

There was no attraction.

Alison however, seemed already head over heels for this guy.

"Who is he?" I whispered, noticing how he sat down across from us in the wide room.

"Jacob Black." She murmured, "He's the new English teacher, Mrs Boyle isn't coming back."

I nodded in understanding, but I was more upset about the fact that I wouldn't be taking the English class again, and I wouldn't have that time with Edward.

I seriously needed help.

I made myself a coffee, hearing the bell ring as I took the first sip. I sighed, deciding to take it to class with me instead.

Just as I moved to open the door, Jacob Black opened it instead, holding it for me as I walked out.

"Oh... Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Anytime." His voice was deep and charming.

He walked beside me, and I glanced up at him, "So you're the new English teacher?"

He nodded, "Yeah I am."

"Oh, well the Junior class is lovely. You'll have a great time with them."

He nodded, staying quiet before he spoke, "What do you teach?"

"Math." I smiled, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan."

He reached to take my free hand, shaking it lightly, "I'm Jacob Black."

His hand was warm in mine, but far too big and slightly over-powering.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you like Seattle High."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." He said something else, but just as we turned the corner I caught sight of Edward Cullen at his locker, looking up at us as if he was waiting on us to round the bend.

His eyes were shocked before they slid to Jacob beside me and darkened considerably. I tried to smile at him, but his jaw flexed and he turned around to face his locker again, effectively ignoring me.

I suppressed a sigh, suddenly wondering what was going on with him. He'd disappeared yesterday after class and I hadn't seen him since... Now he was ignoring me.

I shouldn't have felt the pang of pain that I did as I realised this. Edward Cullen was a normal teenage boy, who obviously had no more than common courtesy towards his Math teacher, not a full blown crush like I had developed on him. I felt the colour flood my cheeks at this thought, knowing that I'd already gone too far in my own head.

"You're blushing." I was so used to Edward saying that that when it came from Jacob's mouth, I couldn't help but frown.

I looked down at the floor as we passed Edward and I nodded, "It happens a lot."

Jacob Black moved towards his classroom door, "This is my stop. See you later Bella."

"Miss Swan." I corrected automatically, seething inside with anger at myself for letting my little fantasy go on for too long.

He stalled at the door, raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

I glanced around as the students walked by, heading to their first class, "Miss Swan... I think it's unprofessional to call teachers by their first names when there are students around." I sighed, shaking my head at how absurd I was being, "I'm sorry Mr Black... I'm just not in the best mood right now. Take no notice of me."

He smiled understandingly before opening his classroom door and going inside. I continued to walk quickly to my own classroom, reaching it safely before I realised what class I had first this morning.

Juniors.

As I looked up from where I'd stalled by the door, I saw Edward Cullen already seated by his desk. I frowned, wondering how he could've gotten to class so quickly without me seeing him pass.

I sighed, deciding that I _had_ to ignore him, to do a favour to myself and to him.

I tried as best I could to go ahead with the class, but I ended up giving them an exercise to do so that I could sit in peace. As they worked, I tried to keep my eyes off Edward Cullen and spent the hour studiously marking my 10th graders Math tests from last week. I took a sip of my coffee as a student called for me to help her.

I glanced up and as I did I was met with Edward's burning gaze. I paused, staring deep into his golden depths before I became lost altogether. He flicked his eyes away from mine and almost instantly, my heart stuttered back to life again and my breathing resumed.

"Uh, yes?" I mumbled, clearing my throat to speak better.

"The answer to question two, Miss..."

"What about it?"

"Is it five?"

I lifted my own workings of the exercise, glancing at the answer before nodding, "Yes, that's right."

I sighed as I reached to run my fingers through my hair, before realising I'd tied it up today into a lose bun. I clenched my fists, moving to continue my work before the bell rang.

I looked up, feeling a little relief wash over me, "Alright... See you guys tomorrow. Finish the exercise for homework please."

I watched from the corner of my eye as everyone packed up and began to leave the room. I lifted the marked test papers and walked to the filing cabinet, putting them away.

"Miss Swan."

It was indescribable how familiar his voice was already, how I ached to hear it, how I wished it could surround me all the time.

Last night, all I could seem to think about was Edward Cullen. All I wanted was Edward Cullen.

I closed the filing cabinet before turning slowly, trying to suppress the burning and tingling of my skin that only _he _caused.

"Yes, Edward?"

I walked back to my desk slowly, standing at one end as he stood near the other. He moved suddenly, standing beside me as he held up a piece of paper, "I was wondering if you could help me with this? We didn't cover it at my old school."

I glanced at the page, aware of how close his body was, aware of how I could smell his scent as it captured my senses.

"Uh... Sure..." I whispered, barely able to register anything as his breath fanned over my face.

We stayed quiet and I tried desperately to calm my stuttering heartbeat and blushing cheeks.

Suddenly Edward spoke again and his voice was low, "Do you want to know the real reason I'm here?"

I looked up, meeting his golden eyes as they blazed into mine. I could tell that the darkness from before had disappeared... Now his eyes reflected back at me what I held in mine...

He set down the piece of paper on my desk, taking a step forward to back me up against the wall. I looked to my left quickly, but was surprised to see the door had already been closed. It was break time and my classroom was at the other end of the school to the cafeteria, so no-one would be passing us.

I didn't know why I was thinking these things, because it was completely inappropriate...

Edward continued, and I hadn't even realised I never answered his question, "I'm here because I don't like the way he was looking at you... Or thinking about you."

I let out a breath as he made my knees go weak with his intense stare, "Who?" I managed to whisper.

"Jacob Black." His voice was low and somewhere in the back of my mind I was questioning how he knew his name or what he was "thinking", but the other part of me was focusing on the thrill that ran through my body.

"He wasn't looking at me in any way..."

"_Yes. He was."_ His voice was fiercely protective, as if I belonged to him...

I liked it...

"He was looking at you the same way I do..." He glanced at my now red cheeks, "He made you blush." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he whispered those words and I frowned.

"He never." I answered back, knowing that he'd hear the truth in my voice.

"But... You blushed."

"I blushed because I thought I'd gone too far... Thinking about you..." I bit my lip, looking away from him and down at my desk, questioning whether or not I had really said that, "I'm going crazy." I mumbled.

His breath fanned over my face as he chuckled once, "I'm glad..."

I looked up at him, seeing humour and relief deep in his eyes... And something else.

"Glad it was you that made me blush? Or glad I'm going crazy?"

He smirked, "Both."

I tried to look away again, and suddenly noticed how I was pressed against the wall and Edward's left arm was against it, blocking my exit from that side. Just as I turned my head, his right arm flashed out so fast it blurred, and I realised I now had no route of escape.

I looked up at him, my eyes widening a little, "What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm not sure yet..." He murmured truthfully, glancing hesitantly from my eyes to my lips.

"I... We... I'm your teacher. We shouldn't even be standing like this..."

His eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognise, "Would you stand like this with him?"

"Who?" I asked, exasperated.

"_Jacob Black."_ He announced the name through gritted teeth.

"No... I don't like him like that!"

"But you could if you wanted to... Because he's not a student." He let out a harsh breath, "Standing like _this_ is definitely what's on his mind... And more."

I shook my head, letting out a nervous laugh, "Don't be stupid Edward. You can't know that."

He raised an eyebrow, suddenly making me wonder if he did have a way of knowing.

"Humour me." He mumbled.

I looked down at my feet, knowing it was the only safe place to look.

"Look at me." His gentle voice was commanding, and my head lifted of its own accord. "Would you want him to kiss you?" He asked.

I frowned, uncomfortable, "No... I don't like him like that..."

"Good." He answered before hesitantly continuing, "Would you want me to kiss you?"

I couldn't help the whoosh of air that left my lungs as my eyes darted down to glance at his lips. I stayed quiet, not answering him before I glanced back up at his face again.

His eyes had widened a little, holding pleasure and glory in them, as well as something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I couldn't lie to him. Firstly, I was a bad liar, and secondly, I didn't _want _to lie to him.

So instead I just... withheld the truth.

"I'm your teacher. You're a student."

"You don't know how _wrong _you are." He murmured, moving slightly closer to me so that I stopped breathing with his proximity, "But that's still not an answer."

"I can't answer you." I whispered quickly.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow quickly and innocently.

"You know why." My voice in barely audible, but he somehow heard it.

"Because you want me to kiss you. Don't you? Don't you Miss Swan?" His voice lowered before he used his height to his advantage, leaning to whisper in my ear, "Don't you, _Bella_?"

Several things happened simultaneously.

First, a sigh of air left my lips, carrying his name with it as my knees gave out from under me.

Second, his hands moved and captured my upper arms in his firm but somehow gentle grasp.

And third... _He kissed me._

At first it was just a gentle kiss, as he placed his lips over mine and stole the air from my body. But soon enough he tilted his chin, causing my head to fall back against the wall and let him apply more pressure to the kiss.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't be this close to a student, never mind kissing them.

But it felt so right.

I reached up to hold onto his shoulders, whether it was out of support or need, I wasn't quite sure. But I had a feeling it was both.

I sighed against him, and suddenly his tongue moved out to trace along my lower lip, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine.

He kissed me once more, moving his lips in perfect time with mine, like a dance, in sync, desperate, wanting, hungry... Loving.

He pulled back too quickly and as my eyes opened to stare into his I felt a pang of guilt and horror.

"I shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

He moved close to me again, silencing me with the gold blazing in his eyes, "Don't... We _both _know it was the right thing to do..."

He was right.

He reached up suddenly, pulling the hair tie from my hair and releasing it from the bun, "I like your hair better down." He smiled, the fierce passion beginning to simmer in his eyes, "You're beautiful either way... But the way it hugs your cheekbones and jaw..." His cool fingers skimmed along my skin and I fought the urge to close my eyes.

"Have a nice day Miss Swan..." He smiled, moving away from me and letting a rush of fresh air clear my head, "I'll see you later."

He moved away, picking up his bag from his desk and striding out the door, taking all of me with him.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**Just so you know, in this story Jacob Black and Bella Swan have never met before. **

**Please review! I'll get a chapter up really quickly (now that FanFiction is working again) if you guys review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	8. Fate Or Mistake?

_Chapter 8: Fate Or Mistake?_

I stood in the classroom with my back to the students, trying to control my shaking and slow my breathing.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to stand in the same room as him after what had happened yesterday.

Our kiss had been running through my mind since the second it ended. I knew it was wrong, but the fact that made my heart squeeze uncontrollably was that I hated that it had stopped, I hated that I couldn't kiss him again.

I seriously needed help.

I considered talking to Alison about it, but I knew that would be a big mistake, no-one could ever know what happened between me and Edward.

_Nothing happened. _

I'd been telling myself that fact since yesterday morning, but I knew that something had... Something had just... Connected.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A friendly voice asked from the back of the room, knocking me from my reverie.

I turned around, trying desperately not to lock eyes with Edward Cullen.

Who was I kidding? He was all I looked at now.

"Yes." I muttered, gazing at his blazing golden eyes instead of the girl who'd asked the question, "I'm fine."

I slanted my body a little, motioning to the board, "Okay, we're starting Newton's Laws today. Has anyone covered these before?"

With a few nods from the physics students, I continued to describe the laws in detail and demonstrate the type of questions they'd receive.

Near the end of the class, I was proud to note that I'd managed to divert my thoughts from the gorgeous boy in front of me... But giving myself a virtual pat on the back, caused my thoughts to slide towards the real life Adonis once again.

"Okay... So..." I took a breath, pointing to the diagram on the board, "If the weight is on a plane that acts at an angle to the horizontal..." My eyes caught sight of the spot Edward had enclosed me yesterday, the spot his lips had touched mine. I stood in silence for a moment before shaking my head, "Yes... Uh... If it's at an angle then you have to resolve horizontally and vertically. Remember when doing this that G acts on the particle, which is acceleration due to gravity, and has the value of 9.8."

The bell rang suddenly and I jumped, scaring myself with the suddenness of it. I heard a few people chuckle from close by, but I tried to stop my cheeks from reddening.

"Okay, if you guys could try the first worksheet I handed out. That will be enough homework for now."

I turned back to the board, wiping off the writing quickly as I chanted in my head.

_Don't stay. Don't stay. Don't stay._

"Bella." The gush of air that left my lungs at his voice knocked all plans of "acting like it never happened" into thin air.

I turned around slowly, "Miss Swan."

The class was empty and Edward's lip twitched at my rebuke, "Sorry. Miss Swan."

I'd tried to compose myself, but I knew it was no use. I shook my head, fighting the urge to move closer to him and crush my lips to his.

That wouldn't help the situation.

"Edward, what do you want?"

He stayed quiet, and my eyes moved from the desk to look at him again, "I got you something." He set a box onto the table, a little smaller than a shoe box.

I frowned, "Edward, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" His face was frustrated, as if he couldn't understand something.

"_This."_ I motioned to the classroom as if it gave a response, "You can't keep coming into my classroom after class all the time. You can't give me things. You _can't _kiss me."

Anger flashed in his golden eyes, "You kissed me back." He spoke harshly.

I stifled a breath, shaking my head as I glanced down at my table, "No. That was a mistake. You caught me off guard."

His scent whipped around me suddenly and I looked up in shock to find him only inches from me.

"Don't say you didn't want to kiss me."

I kept my mouth shut, just staring at him.

I did want to kiss him. But I couldn't admit that fact.

"We can't do this. It's so wrong." I felt tears building in my eyes, "You don't understand. This could ruin my career, my _life."_

"You are my life." He was whispering, and his eyes were locked on the tears that had dripped down my cheeks in betrayal.

"Edward, you're seventeen, you don't know anything about it..." I wiped at my tears quickly, "You're confused, you don't like me in that way. It's the thrill that's attracting you." I met his gaze fully, "You need to stop."

"Need... But you don't want me to..." He reached up, and for a second his hand hovered by my cheek before he reverted to running his fingers through his hair, "Tell me you don't _want _me. Tell me you _want _me to go..."

I did want him, I realised with a stabbing pain in my chest.

I didn't know about the future, or about anything really... But I knew I wanted him to kiss me again.

But that was just my selfishness acting up, I knew it was wrong.

"I want you to go." I spoke slowly, trying to calm my breathing for fear it would betray me. I hadn't said I didn't want him, because I couldn't lie to him... But right now I did want him to go, I wanted to be alone.

He stared at me in shock, and let out a breath after a few seconds, "I promised myself..." He paused, "I promised myself if you didn't want me then I'd go..." He let out a laugh without humour, "You know I actually believed her... I thought maybe it would work out." He was backing away from me, and I didn't even have a chance to ask what he was talking about, "I guess we were both wrong. Goodbye Miss Swan."

Why did it sound more permanent than just until tomorrow?

I watched him turn around fully, fixing his bookbag over his shoulder before he opened the door and walked out of my classroom. I gripped the back of my chair, trying to hold myself up.

A part of me wanted to run after him, or at least call his name.

But I couldn't.

This was right.

Why did it feel so wrong?

The day had been hard to get through, all my students throughout the day could tell I was distracted about something, and at times I was on the verge of tears.

The final bell had just rang, and I couldn't bear to go home yet, so instead I sat in my classroom for a whole half hour, just staring at Edward Cullen's desk.

Would I see him again?

I had a feeling that I wouldn't.

Who did he believe? Whose word did he trust that "things would work out?"

I sighed, dropping my head into my hands as I shut my eyes, "I messed up." I mumbled to myself.

I stayed like that for a few moments, before raising my head and deciding to clean my desk to distract my thoughts.

I lifted the first folder, tidying the sheets of paper inside before I reached for the next one. As I moved, I caught sight of the box Edward had given me earlier.

I lifted it slowly, frowning at what could possibly be inside. It was small and light, and I took the chance to shake it a little. Something rattled, but it was too big to move very much in the small space. I set it on the desk and very gently lifted the lid from the top of the box.

It was a mask.

It was plain black, with feather protruding from the sides elegantly, with small diamonds encrusted in both sides. I realised after a second that it was for the Valentines Ball next Friday. I let out a breath, running my fingers over the silk slowly.

He was going to invite me.

I felt a thrill run through my body, before I realised how stupid I was being.

Oh yeah, because Edward and I could totally rock up to the dance together.

I sighed, setting the lid back on top before moving to place the box in my drawer.

Just as the drawer thudded to a close, I heard the door open.

Part of me thought it was Alison, but the biggest part hoped it was him.

Sure enough, Edward Cullen was standing at the doorway, his eyes nonchalant and cold.

"Edward?" My voice was a whisper, and I wasn't sure if he could detect the desperate note in it.

He walked towards the desk before dropping a piece of paper onto it, "My homework for tomorrow. I won't be in class."

I looked down at the Newton's Laws work, scribbled across the page in his elegant script, "Why won't you be here?" I frowned.

"Don't feel like it," was his simple reply.

He turned again and began to stride out of the room.

I was out of my seat in a second, and running towards him as fast as my heels could take me. I didn't even realise I was shouting his name until he turned around.

Without thinking about anything other than the fact I just wanted him to be near me, I shut my eyes and moved closer, crushing my lips to his as I stood up on my tiptoes.

As our lips connected, I felt that sudden and somewhat familiar feeling course through my body. I moved my hands to his face, feeling the stone cold and smooth planes of his face before trailing them around to his hair. Our lips pulled apart an inch and we both sucked in a breath before pressing them together again. His hands were on my hips, and he pulled me closer to him as we kissed over and over.

It was becoming erratic, just like my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

"Don't leave me." I whispered suddenly, surprised at myself for the desperate plea.

Edward had become a part of my life now... I was so used to him, I never wanted him to leave...

He kissed me once more, his cold lips yielding to mine in a kiss so passionate it made me knees go weak.

He pulled back slowly and his eyes were widened a little as he let out a breath.

I opened my eyes, dreading what was to come.

Would he walk away?

I wasn't sure I wanted him to...

He looked at me, the familiar smile was back in his eyes again.

"I have to go..." He whispered gently.

"Why?" I breathed, the word was out before I could think about it.

I blinked a little, and suddenly I realised we were standing under the frame of my open door. It was lucky everyone else in the school was gone.

My eyes darted out to the corridor of their own accord, and my heart stopped beating at the figure waiting patiently.

I gasped, and Alice Cullen's eyes met my own from where they'd been glued to mine and Edward's figures. She smiled gently, and I watched as Edward's head turned towards her, "Don't worry about her." He mumbled, "She knows."

Knows what? I felt like asking. I didn't even know what was happening...

I looked back at him again, my eyes wide with fear that he was leaving for good.

He bent his head slowly, brushing his lips past mine gently, "I have to go." He said again. I shut my eyes, frowning on his lips, "Just for now... I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed, making an effort to move my arms from around him, "Alright."

"Tomorrow night. When the sun goes down." He smirked.

"But... School ends at four..."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, "I'll see you." It was a hidden promise, "Be safe."

He turned around and walked towards his sister who stood smiling at me with excited eyes, "Bye!" She called.

They were out of my sight and I took a step into the corridor to watch them as they walked down the corridor. They were walking at normal speed, but Edward's head was nodding slightly, as if he and Alice were having some kind of silent, private conversation.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this update! I've been pretty busy with my own students because it's nearly exam time :/ **

**Anyway, did you guys enjoy?**

**Please review! Can we reach 100 reviews? I think i might scream if we do :O**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	9. Late Night Visitor

**Over thirty reviews in one night? You guys should've seen my face when i checked my FanFiction the next morning. **

**I love you guys! You totally deserve another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Late Night Visitor_

There were a lot of people in my dream... A family...

Well, I wasn't entirely sure if it was a family, but I got that impression.

There were seven of them, each completely different, each completely the same.

They had their backs to me for the most part, but as I started to call them and ask what was going on, they became blurred – like a distant memory.

There were three couples. In one, the woman had a head of brown hair, and she was linking arms with a blonde haired man of about the same height. In the next, there was a golden haired girl who was trapped against a muscled man's chest as he hugged her. In the last, the girl was small with black hair that stuck out at all ends, next to a curly haired guy who held her hand protectively.

My eyes searched for recognition, but their faces were somehow cut off from me. My eyes, still desperate for a notion to what was going on, rested on the body closest to mine.

I realised, with a stabbing pain of hope, that it was Edward.

His face wasn't blurred; in fact I could see his whole body perfectly.

He held out one hand, and his golden eyes were burning into mine as he beckoned to me.

"Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak, before glancing down at his hand and then taking a minute step forward.

He smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth at my obvious eagerness to go with him.

It dawned on me that the family were waiting, watching me and Edward as I decided what to do.

Was there even a decision?

"Go on Bella!" A bright voice called in the distance.

I blinked, trying to look around and see who'd spoken, but they all stood there smiling.

"Bella... Ignore them..." Edward's voice again. My head turned back to look at him, and I noticed that my hand was stretched toward his, "Come with _me_..."

I let out a breath, knowing that I had nowhere else to go.

But even if I did have another place to run to... I wasn't sure that I would.

I took another step, closing the distance before I moved to lay my palm in his.

The alarm woke me from my dreaming, and my eyes flashed open just before Edward's skin touched mine.

I let out a breath, turning my head and squinting my eyes at the streaming sunlight coming through my window. My head was fuzzed, and as I reached over to hit the alarm off my thoughts became flooded with the beautiful boy in my Math class.

My hands covered my eyes in a quick movement, to shield from the sun and to offer some solace from what was going on in my life.

I didn't know how to act, I didn't know what to do...

Edward and I had a connection, one that over the space of two weeks I'd realised was evident. He was like the piece of myself I never realised I didn't have.

I needed him close to me.

There was no going back from what I did yesterday, there was no forgetting it. I'd kissed him, I'd walked to him, called him, let my lips touch his...

I couldn't deny what I felt for him anymore...

And to make matters worse, he wouldn't even be in class today.

With a resigned sigh, I decided to do the one thing in my life that was still there and solid and _sure..._

I'd go to work...

I passed a thought on whether to wear a summer dress, as the sun looked like it would last for the whole day... But I decided on a skirt instead.

The day passed slowly, and Alison was already busy planning a Friday night out for tomorrow.

When I had my Juniors, I was glad to find that I was able to teach the class properly, but I still wondered about Edward Cullen every minute of my day.

He said he'd see me today, but I still hadn't laid eyes on him.

"Hey Bella." Jacob's body masked the frame of my door only seconds after the final bell rang and I was packing away my things to leave.

I looked up, smiling a little at him, "Hey Jacob. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a few drinks tonight. Sun's out and all."

I suppressed a frown, "Umm... I'm driving. I can't."

"Well a coke then." He nodded, flashing a smile, "Come on, Bella?"

Just then, before I had a chance to answer him, Alison's figure appeared in the doorway. She ducked under Jacob's arm and walked into my room, handing me a sheet of paper before giving me "the eyes".

What's this?" I asked her, glancing at the typed words quickly.

"New examination method. Seems your meeting with Principal Newman worked. We only have to test them every month now."

I smiled, my first real smile today, "Thank God."

"So... What do you say Bella?" Jacob's voice interrupted my momentary happiness.

An idea erupted in my head, screaming at me as I gave myself a virtual pat on the back.

I was a genius.

"Alison? Fancy going for a coke with Jacob and I?" I smiled at her, raising both eyebrows in a warning that she couldn't say no to.

"Sure!" She agreed quickly, catching on to my plan, "I'll get my purse."

"Great..." Jacob smiled, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as before.

We met in the parking lot and Jacob shot out the name of the bar we'd head to. About ten minutes later, we'd parked side by side, and headed into the pub.

It only seemed as if we'd been there for a few minutes, but when I glanced at my watch it was nine at night.

I stood up automatically, grabbing my bag from beside me, "I have to go."

"Why?" Alison frowned, "What do you have to be home for?"

I shrugged, "I don't... I'm just tired..." I sighed, knowing it was the truth.

I felt like I could sleep for days.

"Oh... Alright..." Jacob stood up, "I'll walk you to your car."

"No, you don't have to do that." I held up a hand to stop him.

"It's fine. Come on." He smiled.

I shot Alison a look before walking with him towards the doors. He strode to my car, waiting until I'd opened the door and got into the driver's seat. I moved to close the door and seen him coming towards me slowly, his eyes shutting in unison with his movements.

I leaned away from him quickly, gasping in surprise.

He opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I... I don't want you to kiss me." I admitted truthfully.

He frowned, "Don't you like me?"

"I barely know you..." I started. We'd talked about Jacob's job during the hours we'd been drinking together, and I soon discovered he didn't have the slightest love for his job, or Literature in itself. His favourite book was Lord of The Rings, he hated the classics. I bit my lip, wondering if I'd been too harsh, "Of course I do..." I amended, "Just not in that way... I like you as a friend only." I clarified, so there was no more confusion, "I'm sorry Jacob." I sighed.

He was already shaking his head, "No don't be sorry... You're always so distracted around me anyways... I should have read the signs properly." He smiled, a friendly grin this time, "There's someone else?"

"What makes you say that?" I was stunned.

"Guys can tell." He smirked, "Trust me."

He moved away from me, reaching to shut my door. He tapped the window as I started the engine, waving to me as I backed out of the space.

I drove home slowly, frowning at myself for leaving so early.

Now I had to go home. And if I was at home, then I'd start thinking about things.

At least when I was with Jacob and Alison, they distracted my thoughts a little.

I parked the car in the drive and grabbed my handbag from the passenger seat. I walked around to the back, checking the plants that I kept outside to make sure they didn't need any more water in the hot weather of today.

After I was sure they were fine, I unlocked the back door and went inside. I flicked on the kitchen light, setting my bag down as I sighed and moved to rub my eyes.

The gentle tap on the back door made me jump, and a little squeal erupt from my lips. I turned slowly, wondering who the hell could be at my door, especially the back of the house.

My hand curled around the door handle and I opened it slowly, slightly scared about what I would find. My eyes widened, staring at Edward as he stood on the little step with hooded, angry eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice cracking a little in surprise.

"Finally home I see." His voice was a haven that I wanted to bury myself in. I'd missed his familiar tone.

"I... What?"

"Can I come in?"

I paused, wondering what on earth I was supposed to do if someone knew he was here, but then again, no-one knew but me.

I moved to the side, watching him step by me and into the house. His scent whipped around me in an instant and I shut my eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded after a long minute.

"Uh..." I opened my eyes, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Why are you so late home?" He frowned, his face worried.

Looking down at the floor, I mumbled low, "I didn't want to come home and think... So I went out with Alison and Jacob for a while..."

"Jacob." He didn't make it a question, it was a sound of realisation.

I looked up at him quickly, "I don't like him Edward. I've told you that before."

"But he likes you. And men can be _very _persuasive."

I could see the element of danger in his eyes, and I closed the door slowly before turning the lock, as if by doing that I could keep Edward as my little secret.

"He understood perfectly well when I told him."

"_What?"_

I stalled, realising what I'd just said, "Umm... Nothing."

"When you told him what?"

I turned around again, glancing up at his half curious, half awed face.

"He... He tried to kiss me... And I told him I wasn't interested." I grabbed my bag from the side, walking towards the living room so I didn't have to stare at Edward, "Happy?"

"He _tried_ to kiss you? Or he _succeeded_?"

"Tried. He didn't succeed."

I heard him let out a breath as he followed me into my living room. I threw my bag onto the sofa before turning around to stare at him, "Care to tell me why you're at my door this late at night?" No need to ask how he knew where I lived, we both knew that answer.

"Well, it wouldn't be this late if you had of came home." He retorted, "I told you I'd see you tonight. After we kissed." His eyes danced, "Remember?"

I swallowed, looking down at the brown colour of my couch, "Yes, I remember."

Cool hands enveloped my face suddenly and he tilted my head up as his scent became more pronounced, and stirred into my mouth as he placed his lips over mine. I gasped, reaching up to hold onto his shoulders and steady my balance. In seconds my head was swimming, and I was floating on the wooden flooring of my house, just holding onto him. The only thing I could feel was his shoulders beneath my hands and my lips under his.

His lips pressed firmly to mine, before they softened, gradually moving to open my mouth. Very slowly, as if daring himself, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and made my legs quiver under me. I met his tongue with my own, fervent and ready to taste him. He tasted like his scent, honeyed and glorious, and... Man...

I tightened my grip, gasping between kisses for a breath as we became more heated. His hands slipped from my face, dropping to my hips as he pulled quickly on my shirt. I didn't have time to register what he was doing, the only thing I was focusing on was his tongue caressing mine, his lips brushing my own, and his head moving to the dance our lips were creating. His cold hands moved under my shirt to the small of my back, where they took up residence comfortably. He stoked the warm skin of my back, never moving up or down, just enjoying what he had access to.

After a while, I was in desperate need for air. So I pulled back quickly and took in a gulp, my eyes wide with surprise.

"It gets better every time." He wasn't out of breath at all, but he did look slightly dazed by it all.

"We just kissed in my house..." I realised, speaking more to myself than to him.

"Are you complaining?" His voice was mocking, but slightly serious too.

I didn't answer, instead I stared at the blue shirt that adorned his frame, reliving the memory of his lips, and wanting to kiss them again.

"I thought it was better to kiss you here than in school." He smiled, "You get quite worried about it then."

"You're my student... You shouldn't even be here."

He grasped my hands suddenly, "Bella please. We both know how we feel about each other. Stop denying what is in front of you."

I looked down, trying desperately not to meet his eyes, "It's still wrong for teachers to have relationships with students... People would think I'm taking advantage of you."

"We _both _know that this is what we both want... And I'm not the typical student, am I?"

I shook my head, looking up at him again, "No you're not... I don't want to stay away from you Edward..." My voice was shaking, and I could feel the tears building in my chest.

"Then don't..." He let go of one of my hands, reaching to cup my cheek, "I don't want you to either..."

I moved forward, leaning against him before his arms moved to tighten round me, "Can I stay for a while?" He whispered.

Did he even have to ask?

I moved my forehead from his chest, resting more comfortably in the crook of his neck, "Yes." I confirmed quietly, "Stay..."

* * *

**Some more reviews? **

**You know i update quicker when you guys review! ;)**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	10. LoveSick

**New chapter is here! And i think it's about time for a little lemon ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: LoveSick _

We sat on the couch, angled toward each other slightly as we thought of something to say.

"You're acting weird around me..." Edward commented after a long moment of silence.

I looked up from my hands and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Nervous." He nodded, "That's a better word to describe it."

"I just... I don't really know what to do or say..."

He reached over, taking one of my hands in his, starting to play with my fingers.

Watching our hands, I smiled a little at his next words, "Be yourself."

I stayed quiet for a moment longer, thinking of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid, but he beat me to it.

"Let's ask questions."

"Questions?"

He nodded, smiling wider, "Questions. Learn things about each other." He sighed, "I feel like there's still so much I don't know about you."

I paused, wondering what on earth he'd ask me, "Alright..."

"What's your favourite colour?"

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"It's important." He grinned, "What is it?"

"It changes from day to day."

"Well what is it today?"

I was watching the way his jaw moved as he spoke, which hit the collar of his blue shirt and made my eyes drop to his torso, "Blue." I muttered immediately, and blushed accordingly.

He laughed quietly, and I met his eyes again as he continued, "Favourite number?"

"I love every number." I grinned, "Can't you tell?"

He rolled his eyes, "I forgot about the Maths teacher part." He chuckled, "You're new nickname is Number Cruncher."

I tried to glare at him as best I could before laughing, "No way."

He ignored me and instead continued with his interrogation, "Favourite book?"

I smiled, leaning the side of my head on the back of the couch as I watched him, "Wuthering Heights."

"You like the classics?" He smiled.

I nodded, shutting my eyes for a moment as he trailed his fingers slowly along the palm of my hand, "I love them. They seem so much more real than the modern day books that people publish."

"I agree." He paused, "Tell me about your family."

I opened my eyes slowly, watching his face as it turned gentle, "Well... My dad died a year ago... I only moved back here because I'd inherited the house and Seattle High were desperate for a Math teacher..." I raised our hands, watching our fingers move against each other instead of staring at him, "My mum and I don't talk... I don't think we ever will again..." I shrugged as nonchalant as I could.

"I'm sorry..." He frowned, "Would you like to speak to her again?"

I shook my head, "No. Not after what happened."

He could tell I didn't want to go into the matter further, so instead he smiled crookedly and asked another question, "Have you ever been in love?"

My eyes blinked, and I stared at him for a long moment as I contemplated what he'd just asked me, "I..." I looked away, pushing the invading thoughts away.

I was not in love with Edward.

"I don't know." I said at last, because right now, I didn't know.

He pressed on with his question, "Before I met you, had you ever been in love?"

I flitted through the three boyfriends I'd had in my life. No, definitely didn't love any of them.

My thoughts lingered around my Prom night, and the one year I'd spent in Forks High School. It was quite hazy now, but I could remember the boy who had made me feel like I was in love. I thought his name was Edward too, but I'd just confused him with the beautiful boy sitting across from me right now.

Although the similarities were _too _obvious...

I shook the thoughts away, telling myself that I wasn't in love in high school, it was only an infatuation with someone I could never have.

"No." I answered honestly.

"You're thinking about something..." He mused, "What is it?"

"When I was in High School I thought I did... But it was more of an obsession than love." I laughed nervously, "We never even talked to each other."

He nodded, a smile on his lips, "So before you met me you'd never been in love, just an obsession." He smirked, "But now you're not so sure."

Meeting his intense golden gaze once more, I swallowed and nodded, "Yes, that's right."

He was moving closer to me, his smirk turning into my favourite crooked smile, "I'm glad." He was inches from me now, and my eyes were on his lips. I shifted forward unconsciously, shutting my eyes as I kissed his lips softly. He answered my kiss with his own, brushing his lips past mine with so little pressure I almost frowned in neglect.

He pulled back, smiling at my frown, "Plenty of time for kissing, Miss Swan."

I blushed, glancing away at the coffee table, "Do you want anything to drink?"

He lent back fully, shaking his head, "No thanks. Go get a drink though, we've been sitting here for an hour and you haven't drunk anything. You're probably thirsty."

I nodded, getting up on my jelly-like legs and walking slowly to the kitchen. I put some milk in a pan before setting it on the stove to heat up. Walking back to the living room, I spoke to Edward as he sat on the couch, "I'm going to get changed into some pyjamas, is that okay?"

He laughed, "Bella, I'm hardly going to tell you no, am I?" He smirked, "I promise I won't raid your house while you're away."

I headed for the stairs, "Thanks." I rolled my eyes, "You're so kind."

"Anytime." He grinned.

I walked upstairs slowly, opening my bedroom door and going inside. Sitting down on the double bed, I allowed myself to have one minute of freak out time. I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes as I realised once again that Edward Cullen was in my house, holding my hand, kissing me...

I stood up, going straight to the drawer where I kept my sweatpants and tank tops. I pulled on some clean clothes, cursing myself for not having anything nicer to wear. I had fancy underwear that had never been out of the bag, but I couldn't go down dressed in a bra and panties... The boy would have a hernia.

I laughed to myself, knowing that I was actually happy Edward was here. I didn't want him to be anywhere else.

Walking back downstairs, I saw that Edward was still sitting in the exact same position as before. He looked up at me as I passed him, "Hey there sexy."

I turned around as I made my way into the kitchen, "Are you talking to me?" My eyes were wide in shock.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room, "I don't see anyone else here that looks as good as you."

I laugh out one nervous giggle, "Well... Thanks?"

He winked at me quickly, "Anytime, Number Cruncher."

I giggled at my new name, going inside the kitchen quickly and making my hot chocolate. When I joined him on the couch again he reached over to pull my hair around my face gently, "You look younger dressed like this..." He smiled thoughtfully, "I like it."

My cheeks reddened once again and I took a quick drink to wet my lips, "Next question?"

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet. The original version though." I clarified, "It's so much better. I watch it all the time."

"You have it here?"

I nodded, motioning toward the glass cabinet that my TV sat on top of, "In there."

He smiled, "Do you want to watch it?"

I nodded, returning his smile, "Sure."

He stood up, removing his jacket and setting it down on the opposite chair. He bent down by the side of the cabinet and I watched as he picked out the movie within seconds, and was slipping it into the player.

I got comfortable on the couch, bringing my legs up to warm them a little. As soon as he hit play, he came and sat down beside me again, not hesitating to wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me close to him.

For a second I was shocked, but I quickly relaxed against him and smiled as the movie began.

* * *

"Bella..." A gentle voice was calling me, "Wake up, love... Bella..."

I opened my eyes, meeting Edward's gentle golden gaze as he smiled softly, "What time is it?" I asked suddenly, sitting up from where I'd been lying against him.

"It's just after 1am. I thought it would be better for you to go to bed and sleep."

The TV had been turned off and I turned my head to look at him, "Won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

He laughed a little, shaking his head, "No." He paused, "They've gone for a long weekend... It's just Alice and I in the house."

"Oh." Why was I happy about that? "Shouldn't you guys be throwing a massive party for the whole school?" I laughed slightly.

He smiled, "I'd rather be here with you. We're not the type of people to do that anyway..." He stalled, "Well Alice is actually, but not me. I have her working on something, so she's not thinking about a party."

I nodded a little, yawning despite myself, "I'm tired."

"I know." He stood up, "You should get to bed."

I looked up at him, feeling my heart stutter slightly at the thoughts of him leaving me, "You're going home?"

"Well... I'd ask if I could stay, but you might think I mean something that I don't..."

I frowned up at him with confused eyes, before I realised what he meant, "Ah..."

"I mean, I'd never do anything if you didn't want to..." He rubbed his temple in frustration, "I'm making myself sound stupid."

I stood up, pulling his hand away from his temple before smiling, "I know what you mean Edward... Do you need to be home tonight for Alice though?"

"She loves the house to herself."

I smiled, my heart thudding audibly against my ribcage, "Then stay."

He stared at me, his eyes fathomless, "Stay?"

I nodded, taking his hand as I pulled him towards the stairs, "Stay."

We walked upstairs slowly and I led the way to my bedroom, all the while my subconscious was screaming at me.

_Something bad is going to happen._

Not bad, I argued.

_Something you'll regret._

I wouldn't regret anything.

_You shouldn't be letting him stay!_

No, I shouldn't be letting _you _stay.

I shut out the insignificant voice, opening my bedroom door and going inside. I let go of Edward's hand to pull back the covers of the bed before turning to face him.

He was staring at me with cautious eyes, seemingly afraid to move an inch.

I walked closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "It's okay, you know. We're just going to sleep in the same bed..." I sighed, admitting how much I really needed him here, "I don't like to be away from you..."

He smiled crookedly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Can I at least remove my shoes then?"

I laughed, nodding, "Of course."

He pulled them off, setting them in the corner as I got into the bed, leaving room for him to join me. Slowly, still cautious, Edward lay down beside me. In that moment, as the bed adjusted to his weight, I realised how real this actually was.

This was actually happening.

He turned towards me, and we lay like that for a long moment, just staring at each other. He reached to cup my cheek suddenly and then moved forward to kiss my lips. Our lips met gently, and he let the cool comfort of his lips seep into me, making me tired beyond belief.

I moved closer, pulling my lips away to rest my head on his chest. He put his arms around me instinctively and I sighed in content, shutting my eyes to a glorious night.

* * *

When I woke, it was to Edward's lips on the skin of my neck. He wasn't moving them in kisses, instead he kept them still, and inhaled deeply as he tightened his arms around me.

"Good morning."

"How did you know I was awake?" I smiled, rubbing my nose along the collar of his shirt to breathe in his scent.

"Your breathing changed." He answered simply, placing a quick kiss on my neck once again before he pulled away and smiled at me.

He looked wide awake, compared to my morning grogginess, "How long have you been awake?" I whispered.

"A while." He admitted, "I liked watching you sleep."

I blushed, glancing down at the covers before my eyes widened, "What time is it?" I shouted, sitting up quickly, "It's Friday! We have school!"

"It's just past eight." He answered coolly, pulling my arm gently as I fell back against the pillows again, "Take the day off." He murmured, crushing his lips to the skin under my ear softly.

I shivered at the sensation, frowning slightly, "I can't do that..."

"You can. I took yesterday off, I'm not going in today either... We could have a long weekend together. Forget that stupid school."

The chance of three whole days with him made my stomach churn in excitement, but I'd never taken a day off work in my life, and I didn't like to lie.

"What would I say?"

I could hear his smile, "Say you're sick."

Lovesick? That way it wouldn't be a lie.

"I'm a bad liar."

"It will only be over the phone, you won't need to be convincing to the eye... I want to do something special with you today... Phone in sick."

"What if someone sees us?"

"They won't. I'm not keeping you in Seattle. I'm taking you somewhere else... Make the phone call," he tried again, his golden eyes burning into mine hopefully.

"Fine..." I sighed, turning a little in the bed as I tried to beat down the wave of excitement about today.

I grabbed the phone, calling the school office quickly.

"Hello?"

"Umm... Hello..." My voice luckily sounded huskier because I'd just woken up, hopefully it would make it seem more convincing, "This is Bella Swan... I'm really not feeling well today, I think I might have a stomach bug..."

"Oh of course Miss Swan." The receptionist answered, "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Umm... I will today if I can get the time off work..."

"One minute please Bella."

I waited impatiently, chancing a look at Edward as he lay beside me, smiling wistfully at my deceit. I covered the mouthpiece of the phone, whispering to him, "You're a bad influence."

He grinned, reaching forward to kiss my lips quickly, "You love it."

I didn't answer, because suddenly the receptionist was back again, "I just spoke to Principal Newman, she said its fine for you to have the day off."

I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. I'll be back on Monday." I said the last part purposefully, letting Edward know that little fact too.

I hung up the phone, turning to set it back on the bedside table again. Edward's arms were around me in an instant and I smiled as he pulled me close to his chest.

I looked up at him, studying his features as he grinned at me, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He whispered, glancing at my lips before lowering his head to mine.

I kissed him gently, holding on to the collar of his shirt as he stole the air from my lungs with his expert lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip daringly, and he opened his mouth to welcome the warmth of my tongue against the coolness of his own. Our kiss was becoming heated, and as we crushed our lips together in a feverish need, his hands slipped under my tank top to the small of my back that he seemed to enjoy holding onto so much.

But they didn't stop there. Instead he moved his hands higher and I shivered in pleasure as I pushed myself closer to him, reaching to tug on his tousled hair with my fingers. He reached the back of my bra in seconds, but instead of lingering there, his hands diverted around to my stomach and downwards.

His hands were slowing down, and I could tell that he would remove them from my body at any second, but his cool fingers and soft skin was too much to bear and I didn't want them to leave me.

So, I whispered his name, moving my foot over his, allowing my hot centre to feel a slight rush of cool air, but not what I wanted.

Edward's hand stalled as it reached the elastic of my sweatpants, and he pulled his lips from mine a little, "Bella I-"

"Please." I whispered, pulling his lips back to mine again and moving my hips towards him, persuading him to move his hand lower.

He complied, and I felt the tingling start to build in my stomach as his fingers crept beneath the sweatpants and traced the lining of my underwear. I sucked in a breath as he pushed them away so he could gain better access, and suddenly, slowly, as if I'd been waiting for hours, his fingers brushed against my clit, making me gasp in pleasure and push against them.

His lips stalled for a second, before he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me down against his fingers. He began to rub me slowly, and I could feel my juices on his fingers as he trailed them along my entrance. He tore his lips from mine, moving them to my neck instead where he trailed open mouthed kisses along it, all the while slowing his fingers and then speeding them up again until I was panting against him, begging for whatever kind of release he could give me.

I was holding onto his hair, rocking against him as he mumbled my name against my shoulder and rubbed my clit in slow circles. But he was being too _gentle._

I wanted, I needed, something more.

His grip was tight around me, but as I pushed against him he let me go and pulled away from me with worried eyes. I looked at him for only a fraction of a second before I pushed his body to lie down fully.

I climbed on top of him, eager and desperate for the cloud of pleasure to envelop me once again.

"Bella..." He was trying to say something, but I just shook my head.

"Please... I need more..."

I moved to straddle him, slowly beginning to rub my centre along the confines of his jeans, gripping the bottom of his shirt with tight fists.

He let out a breath, his hands moving quickly to grip my hips and pull me harder against him. As he moved me, I felt the true confines of his boxers beneath the layer of denim.

He was massive and hard... For me...

I leant my head down, pushing my lips onto his as I grinded against him, letting my body react to the sensations we were causing within each other.

Edward was breathing heavily, kissing me deeply as he inched his hands higher until they were once again at the edge of my sweatpants. He tugged on them suddenly, and the haze of pleasure that was filling me made me lift my ass off him slightly so he could tug them off. I heard them hit the floor with a faint thud, before I moved back to the hardness that was creating the friction I needed to reach the height of pleasure.

"Shit..." Edward was whispering profanities as I held onto his shirt and moved my clit, covered only by my panties now, over him.

Suddenly, his hands left me and I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a zipper being pulled down. He'd undone the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper, pushing the denim away slightly to reveal his boxers that lay beneath, sporting a massive erection that lay under the fabric.

He reached for me again, but I was two steps ahead of him. I moved up to his cock, grinding my centre against the fabric of his boxers and the rock hard erection underneath. Both my panties and his boxers were soaked by the time Edward sat up a little to pull me down harder.

I gripped his shoulders, letting his name fall from my lips as I dropped my head back and tried to breathe. I was throbbing, and Edward's erection was giving me the release I was desperate to feel.

Edward's lips on my neck, alongside his cursing, alerted me to the fact that he was feeling the exact same thing I was and that we were both close to finding our orgasms.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, biting my lip before I began to shout his name, "Edward please! I... I'm so close! Oh God..."

"Fuck!" His lips were buried against the side of my neck and he moved his hips to meet mine as I gave one last grind against him, "Bella!"

The moment my name fell from his lips I felt myself come undone. I shivered against him, screaming his name as I felt my thoughts fly into oblivion. The only thing I could think about was Edward. The only thing I could feel was Edward. My head was swimming in a cloud of pleasure and bliss, and I knew I never wanted it to end.

Edward was breathing heavily, saying my name over and over as he reached his climax alongside me.

We sat for a moment longer and I tried to control my heartbeat and my breathing as Edward's hands moved from my hips. They wrapped around my back, and he pulled me tight against him as I dropped my head onto his shoulder, whispering his name once more.

_Told you so, _my subconscious whispered spitefully.

But I didn't regret it...

* * *

**So, i guess this chapter was a little thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys have given me so far! I wanted to write a lemon, but i didn't want them to have sex just yet because the time isn't right yet. But it will come soon! ;)**

**The next chapter will be Edward and Bella's day out, which i'm REALLY excited to write because it'll be awesome!**

**So please, can i have some more reviews?**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	11. Repeat The Past

**Gah! This took forever to write! I'm glad i've finally got it ready for you guys though, and so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Repeat The Past_

"I've never cursed in front of a lady before." Edward murmured suddenly as I tried to regulate my heartbeat.

I was still on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck as I breathed heavily against his shoulder. His voice was shocked, and he ran his hands up and down my back in a comforting motion.

I let out a giggle, "A lady? What era are you in Edward?"

He chuckled, "I belong in the previous century I think."

"Me too." I admitted, pulling back a little to look at his face. He was glorious. His eyes were swimming with some unknown emotion, and his crooked smile held even more happiness than normal.

We stared at each other for a long moment before he nodded, "I think... I think we should get cleaned up."

I felt the blood creep into my cheeks at his words and I glanced down at us, seeing his jeans dropped below his boxers and me still resting on his...

I moved off him slowly and he unwillingly let go of my body to let me go. I grabbed my sweats, trying to ignore the swirling thoughts running around in my head.

"You go have a shower." Edward nodded, his voice detached somehow, "I'll go home. It's not far."

"Go home?" My heartbeat sped in panic, "I thought we were going out."

He glanced at me as he buttoned up his jeans again and I fought the urge to think about his "situation", "I'm coming back." He smiled, "I'm just going to get changed."

"Oh..." I felt stupid.

He stood up, reaching over to me to kiss my forehead, "I'll be back soon."

"What should I wear?" I called as he headed towards the bedroom door.

He turned, glancing at my body for a second, "Jeans and a shirt." He nodded decisively, "And tennis shoes."

I laughed a little, "If they still fit me. I haven't worn stuff like that since high school."

He just smiled, opened my door, and left.

I stood there until I heard the front door close, blinking slightly as I looked at the messy bed sheets and the memory of what had just happened. When I'd composed myself enough to let my legs move I went and showered, letting the hot water wash away the regretful thoughts. I didn't regret it, I regretted that I didn't regret it.

I should regret it.

But all I could think about was Edward.

Once I'd finished my shower I wrapped myself up in my towel and went searching for some jeans and a shirt. I never wore clothes like this anymore, I think it was because Alison never did, and beside her I'd feel like a kid.

Once I found a pair of skinny jeans and a nice blue shirt I got ready, surprised to find that the clothes fitted me perfectly. I grabbed my blue tennis shoes from the back of the wardrobe, pulling them on before I moved to dry my hair.

Straightening it as much as I could, I finally decided that it would have to suffice. I walked downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen to make myself some breakfast when a gentle tap on the front door stopped me.

Guessing it was Edward, but slightly afraid encase it was Alison, I shouted out, "Who is it?"

"Your knight in shining armour." The deep voice chuckled and I smiled in relief at Edward's tone.

I went straight to the door, opening it quickly to let my eyes feast on what they'd missed. Edward must've had a shower, because his tousled hair was still slightly wet and sticking up in all directions. He wore a white shirt today, with dark jeans to top it off. I stared at him for a moment, feeling my teeth bite unconsciously on my lip.

"Hey..." I whispered.

"Don't I get to come in?" He joked, raising one perfect eyebrow at me.

"Sorry." I stepped to the side and let him come in. Just as I was about to close the door I spotted a silver Volvo outside my driveway. I stopped, staring at the car.

I turned around toward him "Is that your car?" I demanded.

He followed my earlier gaze, "Yes... Why?"

"I just wasn't sure that you were driving today."

"It's safer than your car being gone. You're supposed to be sick you know." He smirked.

"True." I smiled, shutting the door properly before walking to the kitchen, feeling him falling into step behind me.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal, trying – unsuccessfully – to keep my eyes off Edward as he sat on one side of the breakfast bar. Just as I set the milk back in the fridge and turned toward my bowl, his face was suddenly serious.

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him worriedly, "What is it?"

He reached for my hand, tugging on it softly before he brought me around to his side of the bar, stopping me between his legs, "Do you regret it?"

"What are you talking about?" I matched his low tone, completely oblivious to what he was referring to.

He reached up with one hand and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, "You're distracted... Do you regret... What we did?"

"Oh..." The word came out in a breath and I looked away from his burning gold gaze, "I-"

"I'm sorry." He cut me off, "We shouldn't have done it... If I'd known it wasn't what you-"

"Edward... Stop..." I hushed quietly, silencing him, "I don't regret it."

He blinked and his eyes widened, "You don't?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "No, why would I?"

"I... I don't know."

"Exactly."

"So why are you so distracted?"

"You're distracting me." I admitted, grabbing my cereal bowl and stuffing a tiny amount onto my spoon.

"How?" He was frowning, so I smiled to ensure him that it was a good distraction.

"I always want to be... Close to you..." I kept my eyes on the cereal, hoping that I was dreaming and wasn't really telling him this, "I try to keep my mind off it..."

He brought me closer, bending his head to whisper in my ear, "There's nothing wrong with being close... I want to be close to you too..."

I shut my eyes, smiling softly, "Good."

"You look beautiful by the way." His hands moved to my hips, where he played with the hem of my shirt.

"You look amazing." I countered, reaching with one hand to play with the collar of his shirt, "Can we go?"

"But you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not really hungry." I admitted, setting the bowl down and smiling up at him hopefully, "Can we?"

He gazed at me for a long moment, "Sure."

The drive was long, and I wasn't entirely sure where he was taking me. He held my hand the whole time, and about ten minutes into our drive he switched the radio channel to one that played songs I could remember from high school.

When I laughed he'd questioned what was so funny.

"It's like you're trying to bring me back to my past." I shrugged, "Bring me back to high school... You know?" I glanced at him to see if he understood, but his eyes were on the road.

"Maybe I am." He smirked, turning his head suddenly to look at me. I could see the real smile behind his mask, but it still didn't reach his eyes.

I laughed, "You sound like Gatsby." I murmured, "_You can't repeat the past_." I quoted from the book.

"_Can't repeat the past? Why of course you can!"_ Edward chuckled as he quoted from the same page, but there was something about his voice that made me wonder if he truly believed it...

We continued to drive in silence, and I found myself humming along to the songs as Edward's fingers traced patterns in my palm as he drove one-handed.

About two hours into our journey I finally turned to him, my curiosity getting the better of me, "Where are we going?"

"We're almost there." He smiled, not answering my question.

"But where? Can't you tell me?"

"Well, the signs on the highway will tell you, so I suppose I should let you know first... We're going to Portland."

"Portland?" I paused, "Why? And how are we getting there so fast? Doesn't it normally take around three hours?"

"I speed a tiny bit." His lips twitched in amusement, "And I can't tell you why yet. That's a secret."

Within the next half hour we were well within Portland's city limits, and Edward parked the car in a crowded street. He jumped out, walking to the parking meter and paying for a ticket before returning to the car.

"Come on." He smiled crookedly, making my bones turn to mush, "Let's go." He set the ticket by the window, before moving back out and shutting his car door.

I followed suit and waited until he'd locked the doors before I walked around to meet him. As we began to walk down the street I felt his hand clasp mine suddenly, and I gasped in surprise.

"Relax." He whispered, glancing around himself with a proud smile, "We don't have to hide here."

"I know..." I mumbled, "You just surprised me."

He rubbed comforting circles on the back of my hand as he guided us around the street corner.

That's when I saw it.

I stopped dead, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the building. It was a whole city block in size.

"This... Is that where you're taking me?"

I could hear the traces of a smile in his voice, but I couldn't look up at him to be sure, "Yes..." He murmured softly in a wistful tone, "Powell's bookstore. The largest bookstore in the world."

It was like it was Christmas, as if all my dreams and wishes of the year had come true in this moment of excitement. Even Edward was excited.

"Have you been here before?" I wondered aloud as we crossed the street towards the massive building.

"Yes..." He stopped for a moment and then added casually, "A while ago..."

I nodded, still in a daze as we reached the front doors.

_Powell's. City of Books._

Edward stepped forward and pushed the door open slowly, tugging me along gently as the warm air filtered around my face, and the smell of new and used books saturated my skin.

We stood just inside the entryway in silence for a moment. I tried to take in the shelves and racks of books before me, but my eyes couldn't seem to adjust. I'd never seen so many books in my life.

Edward let go of my hand gently, and my feet carried themselves forward. I walked down the aisle in front of me, reaching to run my fingers along the spines of new and old books, some tattered and worn, others in perfect condition.

I shut my eyes, inhaling deeply and smiling to myself as I continued to walk.

I stopped suddenly, turning around to see if Edward was beside me. But he was gone.

I guessed that he was running up to the top of the aisle to scare or something like that, and for a second I felt a twinge of panic. But it soon subsided, and so I continued to glance through the selection of books that were right in front of me.

After a half hour, and one side of the aisle completely scanned, I had three books that I desperately wanted to buy. I was starting to get worried about where Edward was now, I knew that he enjoyed books as much as me, he could be anywhere.

"Bella?" I heard someone calling my name, and I felt my lips turn up into a smile at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Over here."

I followed the sound of his voice up the aisle and around a little corner to another one. He was at the very top of the aisle, and I walked forward to meet him.

As I got closer I saw what he was doing.

He was standing at the back wall of the shop, near shelves that were covered with glass doors and locked protectively.

I frowned a little as I reached him, "What's that?"

He was smiling, "I found what I was looking for."

"Which is?"

He raised a finger and pointed into the glass cabinet. I followed his gaze, my eyes meeting a collection of old, delicate books. The one he was pointing at was a faded purple colour with gold writing that was spiralled and unintelligible from here.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer, instead he was looking over my head. I turned and looked down the aisle to see an old man walking towards us slowly with keys in his hands.

"This one, sir?" He mumbled, pointing towards the glass door before looking up at Edward. As his eyes landed on Edward's face they widened considerably before he swallowed and shook his head, "No... Can't be..."

"Yes." Edward nodded, "Thank you." He didn't seem to take notice of the old man's distraction.

The man opened the door as quickly as his slightly shaking hand could allow him, before removing the book Edward had been pointing at only seconds earlier.

He handed it to Edward, who smiled and set it into my hands.

I let Edward take my three other purchases, and I watched him as he glanced at the covers curiously before I turned my attention to the book in my hands.

I heard my breathing stop as I stared at the book.

The hardback cover was dented, although it felt more like a paperback now. The purple colour was faded, with strips of white taking over from the spine in shallow scrapes. I ran my fingers over the gold print, shaking my head in awe.

_Wuthering Heights_

_Ellis Bell_

I stared for a moment longer, blinking as if to make it seem real before I raised my head to look at Edward.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Emily Bronte had to publish under Ellis Bell because if people found out the author was a woman she-"

"No." I stopped him, "I know that... But seriously... This isn't a First Edition Wuthering Heights book... Is it?"

"Of course, beautiful." Edward smiled without hesitation.

"Wow..." I breathed, glancing down at the book once more, letting my fingers trail the cover, "I can't believe I'm holding it..."

"Do you want it?" Edward's voice was a whisper and as soon as he spoke my head snapped up to his, my eyes wide in shock.

"What? No! No way, this would cost a fortune!"

"Bella." He smiled, "I can afford it."

"How the hell? You're seventeen."

"My family can afford it." He rolled his eyes, humour fading from his voice.

"But... If your parents found out, they'd kill me."

"It's my money Bella. My bank account, my dollars." He stalled, "It was my parents first, but it's mine now." He amended, as if he'd forgotten the excuse.

"You can't buy me this." I whispered.

He took the book from my hands suddenly, holding all four in one of his arms as he moved to walk down the aisle again.

"Edward!" I shouted after him, seeing the old man closing the cabinet from the corner of my eye. I turned to him, "How much is that book?"

"Fifty." The man answered with a smile.

My mouth opened and then shut again, "Fifty _thousand?"_

"Hardly quarters." The man chuckled.

I didn't comment further, instead I started to run down the aisle, trying to find where Edward had gone.

Damn his long legs.

I finally reached the front of the shop, only to see Edward already in the queue to buy the books.

"Edward! Don't!"

He looked up, smiling at me before the cashier called for the next customer. I shut my eyes as he walked forward, and set the books on the counter.

I sighed and opened my eyes again, watching him hand over his bank card. Within minutes he was walking towards me with a brown paper bag.

"That wasn't fair." I mumbled as he stopped in front of me.

"Can't I buy you a present?" His golden eyes suddenly unleashed their full force on me, and I felt my legs waver slightly from where I stood.

"Not a fifty thousand dollar one."

He smiled, moving closer to me as he shut his eyes and lower his lips to mine.

As soon as his cool lips touched mine, I shivered and returned the kiss. It was soft and sweet, and as he started to pull back, he reached for my hand and placed the handle of the bag inside it.

"They're yours now. No complaining." He murmured, brushing his lips past mine again, "Honestly Bella. I can afford it."

I opened my eyes to look at him, "You swear?"

He smiled easily, "I swear."

"Well... Thank you..." I smiled and looked down at the bag, "Is that the only reason you brought me here? To buy me my favourite book?" I wasn't complaining if it was.

"That... And a few other things... Come on, we'll take these back to the car first."

After we'd returned our – sorry _my – _books to his car, he grabbed my hand once again and started walking me in the opposite direction to what we'd come.

After a few minutes of walking, he took his hand from mine, only to wrap his arm around my waist tightly. I smiled, leaning into him as we walked.

It was like something from Anne of Green Gables, only over 100 years later.

As we walked, I glanced up at Edward, studying his features as he looked straight ahead.

There was so much more to him that I'd thought. He seemed... Experienced. It seemed as if he was more knowledgeable than me, more knowledgeable than anyone I knew. It was as if his eyes were a portal to a million secrets just waiting to be told...

Would he tell me?

Whatever his secrets were, I hoped he would tell me. I was in too deep to have to walk away now...

Edward turned us suddenly, and I glanced back at the street, which was now empty and less fashionable than the rest of the streets I'd seen so far.

"Where are we going?"

Edward didn't answer, but I soon caught on to his plan as he led us inside a mini theatre that looked like it belonged back in 1955. It was classical, with the large signs hanging outside with red and yellow lights that seemed to have broken down years ago. Inside was lined with stooping red seats, and although outside looked old and vintage, inside was clean and fresh.

There was young man standing by the doorway and Edward pulled twenty dollars from his wallet before handing it to the guy. "Keep the change" was all he said.

He walked us down the aisle and then turned to me, "Where do you want to sit?"

I glanced around quickly, noticing how the place was filling up with a good amount of people, most of which were in their eighties or nineties and looking at Edward and I with curious but friendly glances.

I walked right to the middle before taking a seat. Edward sat down without complaint in the seat next to mine, smiling over at me.

"Can I ask what we're doing here now?" I laughed a little.

He leaned toward me a little to talk closely but low, "This movie theatre stopped showing movies in around..." He thought for a moment, "Around 1969. But it's been opened up again recently; it only shows the classics though... Hence why most people here are old enough to have been here when they were showing for real."

I leaned closer instinctively, "How do you know all this?"

Again, the knowledge flashed deep within his eyes.

"I researched it." He answered simply, flashing me a smile.

"What are we here to see?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Considering you fell asleep last night, I thought it would be nice to watch here..."

I glanced around me, a smile breaking out across my face. I felt like I belonged here, like I was sitting in the 1960s with Edward by my side, ready to watch the latest release in our favourite cinema.

Edward belonged there too.

I looked at him quickly, studying his face. Yes... He definitely belonged in the 1960s... And the 1940s... And the 1920s... Maybe I was just too infatuated with him... He belonged everywhere...

"What are you thinking?" He wondered suddenly, just as the movie theatre got dark.

I shook my head, smiling at him, "Nothing... Just that I'm a very lucky girl..."

He leaned in close to me, kissing my lips quickly before pulling back, "Don't cry..." He whispered.

I cried.

In fact, I was fully blubbering my eyes out, leaning into Edward and using his arms to comfort me. He found this hilarious of course, but soon enough he turned serious, and tried desperately to get me to stop crying.

As the movie ended, and the lights came back on I seen a few elderly couples watching Edward and I with smiling faces.

"Hey... Stop crying..." Edward's voice was soothing and it brought me back to the reality of what was happening.

I sniffed and let out another sob, "But... It's so sad..."

"I know, love... But it's okay... It's not real, remember?" He took my face in his hands, leaning his forehead to mine and wiping my tears with his long fingers.

I nodded a little and as I smiled he leaned in and kissed me softly, erasing any trace of hurt I'd been experiencing.

"Aww..." Someone whispered from the row in front of us, making Edward and I pull back, "Teenage love..." I looked up to see an elderly woman standing in the row in front, watching Edward and I with sparkling eyes, "Remember when we were like that Ronald?" She turned to the man beside her, who was nodding a little, "Seventeen and so in love... We were married by eighteen..."

"I remember Darcie. But we're still in love... Now come on before these young lovers start to think we're stalking them." He put a hand on the woman's elbow gently, and they turned to walk from the theatre, the old woman waving at us as she left.

I looked back at Edward, giggling, "They thought I was seventeen?"

"Yes." He answered automatically, as if he knew for a fact that they did. He stalled, "I mean... Yeah she said that didn't she? Seventeen..." He grinned suddenly, "If you look seventeen, and I look seventeen... Young lovers and all that."

He gave me a quick wink, and I laughed as he pulled me close again and kissed my temple, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded against him, "Yes..."

"We'll get you some dinner."

Edward brought us to a Chinese takeout restaurant, because he wanted to show me something. Once we'd gotten our food, he brought me down to the pier, and we sat at the very end, just as the sun was setting.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

He nodded, "I thought you'd like it..."

"I love it..." I smiled, starting to eat my Chinese slowly as the distant sun began to disappear.

"You notice how the sun wasn't out today?" Edward spoke as I ate, "It was cloudy and dull... Well when the sun's setting, it becomes so low that there are no clouds to affect it, but also we receive no light from it from here."

I frowned as I looked at him, "Of course we do. If we didn't have the light then I wouldn't be able to see you."

He chuckled at some private joke, "No I mean... The sun isn't directly hitting us... It's too far away..."

"Oh..." I watched it for a long moment, "Is it ever close enough?"

"Yes." He nodded, "In the summer. From October to April it's normally safe to come out just before sunset."

I had my plastic fork already halfway into my mouth when he spoke, but I removed it and looked at him curiously, "Huh?"

He was watching the water, a daydream covering his features before he glanced at me quickly, "What?"

"It's normally safe to come out just before sunset?"

His eyes flashed, and his jaw strained a tiny amount, but other than that his expression was controlled, "I mean if you hated the sun... It won't affect you if you come just before sunset from those months."

I stared at him for a moment longer, but he was watching the water. I eventually gave up, continuing to eat my food in silence.

When I was finished I set my container down beside me. Edward put his – still uneaten – to his left side, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side.

I smiled, sighing a little as I put my arms around his torso and breathed in his sweet scent. We lay like that for what seemed like forever. The sun had gone down long ago, and now we sat in darkness, completely content with the night.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward whispered softly.

I opened my eyes, nodding a little as I suppressed a yawn, "Yes, I'm ready."

The drive back didn't take quite as long. Edward felt the need to speed faster than ever on the near empty highway, stopping or slowing only when courtesy demanded it.

We were back at my house in just over an hour and as I stepped out of the car, I noticed a package on my front doorstep.

I frowned, grabbing the bag from the bookstore gently before closing the car door and walking towards the house. Edward followed behind me, and I faintly heard him lock his car where he'd parked it in my driveway behind mine.

I stooped down to pick it up, holding it and the bag in one hand as I unlocked the door with my other. I went inside, setting the book bag down on the couch and leaving the package on the coffee table.

Edward had already shut my front door and was now standing beside me silently.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked him quietly as I sat down across from it.

He sat next to me, watching the large box, "I think so..."

That answer surprised me.

I stood up again and slowly lifted the top off the box. I stared down at it for a long moment, blinking slightly.

"Is this what you expected?" I whispered.

"Yes..." His voice was quiet, unsure.

I set the lid down, and reached inside the box to take out the purple silk gown. I held it up, watching as the satin wavelets ran to the floor with every simple movement of my arm. It was strapless, with jewels encrusted from the middle of the bust, wrapping around to the back. The fabric was soft, as sleek as Edward's skin against my own.

"What... How did this... Is this _mine?"_

"I didn't buy it." Edward answered calmly, "Before you have a panic attack like earlier today..." There was a smirk in his voice, "Alice... My sister... Remember I told you I had her working on something?" He continued after I nodded, my eyes never straying from the dark purple dress, "Well... This is it."

I let out a breath, "Why did she make me a dress?"

"For the Valentines Ball next Friday... You're my date."

I turned around quickly to look at him, "But... We can't..." My eyes were wide and I could tell I was about to hyperventilate.

"Bella. Relax..." His voice soothed me automatically, "We'll both have masks on... We don't have to stay long... I just want to go to the dance with you..."

There was something in his eyes, something I couldn't understand.

I nodded, "Okay... I'll go..."

He smiled, reaching forward to remove the dress from my hands. He folded it up perfectly and set it back inside the box, returning the lid to its position again. After he'd done that, he took the Powell's bag and set it on the coffee table next to my dress.

Satisfied where everything was sitting, his reached for my hand, "Tired?"

I met his eyes, seeing his smile deep within them. I nodded, "Tired... Let's go to bed..."

He tugged on my hand gently, pulling me towards the stairs, "We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He was smiling. I was smiling.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**So that was a pretty long chapter xD I hope you guys enjoyed it and the fluffy romance i supplied you with :)**

**Is there anything you guys want to see in the next chapter between Edward and Bella on their next day out? If so, review and let me know!**

**You guys should also check out "A Nobody". It's not one of my FanFictions, it's actually my sister's, although it's posted on my profile... So yeah, check it out and give her some reviews! :D**

**Lastly, before you go, please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	12. Falling Too Deep

**Heyyyyy everyone!**

**Okay so i had this update ready a few days ago but i wanted to save it for today... Do you guys know why?**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Yes, i have the same birthday as Robert Pattinson, and as i turn 23, he turns 25... So let's say a big Happy Birthday to me and our Robert! And here is your present! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Falling Too Deep_

When I woke up I was met by Edward's burning and intense golden gaze. He was watching me intently, not smiling, not frowning... Just watching.

I reached to rub my eyes a little, and after a short second he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Good morning." He greeted in a hushed voice.

I smiled a little, watching our fingers for a second, "Good morning..."

He bent forward, gently pressing his lips to my forehead, "Sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yes." No need to mention that I'd dreamed about him.

My dream had been... Confusing.

I didn't understand most of it, but I was sure that I was seventeen again. And back in Forks.

Everything was green, and Edward was there, watching me just like he was now. I smiled at him, and just as he turned to move away, back to the green haze that surrounded us, I spoke his name.

But he didn't stop...

So I shouted that I loved him... But still, he disappeared.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered suddenly, searching my eyes for some answers.

I was a little taken aback by his question, "Nothing... Just trying to wake up." I nodded, moving closer to the circle of his arms for the comfort my dream hadn't given me.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me fully, as if he'd been desperate to do so.

"How long have you been awake for?" I asked, inhaling his scent as I shut my eyes again.

"A while. I didn't want to leave and disturb you..."

"Leave?" My head snapped up, and I met his eyes urgently.

"To go get ready for today..." He laughed a little, and moved to brush a strand of hair away from my face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I tried my hardest to smile a little better, "I'm fine."

His hand moved from my hair, down to cup my chin before he tilted it slowly and lowered his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle, and the exact kind of reassuring action I needed after the frantic tenor of my dream.

When we pulled away I was in much better spirits, so I played with the collar of his shirt as I watched the skin of his neck, "Where are we going today?"

My eyes stayed trained on his Adam's apple as it moved when he spoke, "It's a surprise."

I sulked, "Another one? I hate surprises."

"Well hopefully you'll like this one." He was smiling. I could hear it in his voice.

I dropped my head again, pretending to sigh against him.

"Bella..." He was frowning now, worried about whether he'd upset me.

I made the mistake of smiling against his chest, which he somehow felt through the material of his shirt. Suddenly his hands gripped my hips, and he began to tickle my sides quickly. I gasped, the air leaving my lungs as I attempted to push him away.

"Edward!" I was half laughing, half screaming as he moved faster, not letting me away from the confines of his body.

"Edward! Stop!" I tried to suck in a breath, but my laughter cut it off and it got to the point where moving was becoming impossible. I dropped onto his chest, and in the same instant his fingers stopped moving.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, kissing my hair as he chuckled, "Lesson learnt Miss Swan?"

I nodded, trying to take a deep breath, "Lesson learnt Mr Cullen."

He grinned against my hair and suddenly ringing drilled through my ears, making me cringe against him.

I reached over, grabbing the house phone and hitting the receive button, bringing it to my ear slowly, "Hello?"

Edward was still smiling, and playing with a strand of my hair as he watched me.

"Hey! You sound better."

My expression dropped cold as I heard Alison's voice ring down the line. Edward's lips twitched down into a frown, as if he'd heard her too.

"Huh?" I made an effort to make my voice sound less cheerful.

"Are you feeling any better? Do you fancy meeting up today for coffee? Or maybe I'll come over to yours if you like?"

My heart began to beat faster and harder against my ribcage, and I glanced at Edward in alarm, "Umm... I'm still not feeling the best."

"I'll come over then?"

"No, I want to get some marking done... I'm behind after staying in bed all day yesterday..."

"Oh..." She stalled, "That's okay then... I'll just talk to your later... Ring me if you change your mind and want some company."

I have enough company.

"Yeah, I will. Bye." I cut the line, setting the phone back on the dresser before I met Edward's gaze.

"Who was that?" He asked casually. But I had a feeling he already knew.

"Alison." I muttered, "She wanted to come over..."

"Do you want her to come over?" I knew what his words were implying. Did I want him to leave so she could.

"No." I answered automatically, "But are we doing anything in Seattle? She might see me... I'm supposed to be sick..."

He was already shaking his head before I'd even finished, "No. We're not going to be in Seattle today."

With a certified nod, he gave me one quick kiss and turned us around. He laid me down gently, before standing up beside the bed, "I'll go home and get changed. It'll be warm today, but wet and rainy. Although I promise we won't get wet... Hopefully that will help you decide what to wear."

He smiled at me and just as he went to move, I grabbed his hand, "Edward?"

"Bella?" I tried to ignore the thrill that coursed through me as he said my name.

"When you come back... Bring clothes with you... That way you won't have to go home tomorrow morning..."

He smiled, nodding a little, "Alright I will." He kissed the back of my hand, before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Edward had returned within a half hour, complete with a backpack with his things for his overnight stay. I recollected my thoughts as I showered that morning, knowing that I was getting in too deep.

If Principal Newman knew that I had a student sharing my bed – not in the sexual way – I'd lose my job for sure. Plus, where could our relationship go? He was seventeen, and I was a teacher. It was wrong... But it felt so right...

I decided that I wouldn't dwell on the subject. I knew that I was falling deeper than I should. I knew that we'd both get hurt, or at least I would.

But I didn't care.

All I wanted was to spend time with Edward, not think about anything, and just let my chance at love envelop me.

I decided to dress quite fancy. Sticking to Edward's promise that it would be warm, and that we wouldn't get wet, I picked a red and white dress that travelled to my knees in a gentle A Line skirt. I hadn't worn it since about a year ago, although it still fit perfectly. When I was slipping on my red shoes to match I suddenly hesitated.

What if we weren't doing anything fancy?

I'd go downstairs to meet him looking like a complete idiot.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, I glanced once again at the dress and the shoes I'd now put on. Suddenly, making me nearly jump off the bed, cool fingers touched my neck, before lips took their place. My head lifted and I watched in the mirror as Edward kissed the skin near my pulse point, keeping his eyes on mine in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He said after a moment.

I sighed, glancing at his dark black jeans and white shirt, "Is this even suitable? Where are we going?"

"It's suitable." He smiled, "It's perfect... And don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Fall? Why where are we going?"

* * *

I kept up my nagging the whole time I applied my make-up and fixed my hair, although Edward never gave in. I was learning new things about him.

If he wanted something to stay secret, it did.

Even as I ate breakfast, and Edward picked at the edges of his slice of toast, he never told me were we were going.

By the time we were in his car, I'd given up completely. Edward had made me wear a white cardigan encase I got cold, although he'd offered his jacket to me instead.

Just like yesterday he held my hand the entire time and we listen to old songs, which Edward sang along to in his angelic voice.

I watched as trees and roads passed us, trying to catch a glimpse of road signs to give some hint as to where on earth we were headed, but Edward drove far too fast for me to see anything understandable.

About two hours into our drive, and over twenty songs aided with Edward's glorious voice, I began to see a green wall, not broken or displaced by anything else. Just a barrier of green.

I turned towards him, "Are we nearly there?"

He was concentrating completely on the road, but he turned his head towards me a little, "Yes... About another fifteen minutes."

My excitement was getting the better of me, and so I didn't even register the distracted and resigned look on his face until a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head, slowing the car down a little as he turned onto a tiny road, "Nothing, why?"

"You seem... Distracted." I admitted.

"Just thinking." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"About?" I prompted.

"Where we're going." He answered, and I knew I wouldn't get any more information from him for now. So I decided to wait until he'd stopped the car completely.

Another ten minutes of silence had passed, and suddenly Edward slowed down considerably. The car stopped, and I peeked my gaze around quickly.

All I could see was trees.

I turned back to look at him, "This is where we're going? Why were you so worried?"

He didn't speak for a second, "Umm... Because we have to walk... I was slightly worried about you falling." He admitted after a moment's hesitation.

I frowned, "I shouldn't have worn this dress." I sighed, taking my hand away from his to unhook my seatbelt.

"No." He shook his head, "The dress is perfect. But don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I smiled at him, and returned his kiss quickly before we got out of the car. I walked around to the trunk, where Edward was removing a few things. I watched him, my eyebrows rising as I laid eyes on the picnic basket and massive white umbrella he was taking out.

"We're going for a picnic?" I smiled, laughing quietly.

"Is that completely cheesy?" He grinned, closing and locking the car before taking my hand gently.

I shook my head before laughing harder, "I love cheese. Don't worry."

"Good. I packed some too." He smirked, pulling me gently towards a crowd of trees, and nowhere near the path I'd spotted a few seconds ago.

I stopped us, frowning worriedly, "We're not going by the path?"

He shook his head nonchalantly, "No. Why?"

"I'll get lost." I answered automatically, fear making my voice rise.

He chuckled, "Bella, I know exactly where I'm going... We won't get lost... I've been here more times than I can count..."

"Where are we?" I asked then, "What city?"

He shook his head, "I promise I won't get you lost..." He tugged on my hand again, and the green haze took over me before I could even repeat my question.

The trek was long, but Edward made sure I never fell, even with the supplies he held in his other hand. We'd been walking for just over an hour when Edward began to slow down, and I was pleased that I didn't have one rip or one grass stain anywhere on my body or clothes.

"I like to come here sometimes... It doesn't matter where my family and I are living, I always drive here. It's peaceful... I thought you'd like it..."

We were still walking through the trees, but I knew we were fast approaching our destination because of the suddenly serious tone of his words.

"Has anyone ever been here before?" I wondered aloud.

"No... Just me. And now you."

As he spoke, the trees opened up suddenly, giving way to a massive circular meadow. Because of the month, a few flowers were blooming around the edges, with a number scattered in the middle with purple and yellow petals. I stopped walking as I stood at the edge, my mouth dropping open slightly at the sight in front of me.

Edward was right when he said it was peaceful.

There was faint noise of running water nearby, like a stream or a waterfall. Even though the rain was dripping, we were sheltered by the canopy of trees, and the humid air was making my curls stick to my neck. The weather was just as Edward had foretold.

We walked together slowly into the middle of the meadow before Edward let go of my hand and opened up the umbrella. It was about three metres wide, and I watched as Edward dug the spike into the grass, making it stand perfectly above our heads.

He bent down to the picnic basket, opening it quickly and lifting out a massive red and black blanket, laying it down on the grass before holding his hand out for mine, "Shall we?"

I laughed, taking his hand and sitting down beside him, "This place is beautiful... How did you find it?"

"My brothers and I were out here... We got separated for a second and I found this place. When I met them again I never told them, I just started to come here when I wanted a little quietness in my life."

His voice was completely serious and solemn, and I welcomed his grasp and he pulled me closer to him, "Why have you brought me here?"

He moved so that we could sit more comfortably. I was in between his legs, and lying back against his chest as he pulled the picnic basket closer, lifting out a packet of strawberries, "Because this place is special to me... And so are you..."

He said the words so quietly that I knew he was speaking the truth. I shut my eyes, thankful he couldn't see my face as I took a breath. I couldn't deny the attraction between us before, and now I couldn't deny the love that I felt for him, and that I believed he returned.

I wasn't sure if he loved me. After all, he was only seventeen. But I knew... I was in love with him...

He kissed my cheek gently, and I opened my eyes before laying my head back to look at him, "Thank you... I love it..."

He returned my smile, "I'm glad... And I told you that you wouldn't get wet." He smirked.

I giggled, "True... You're a keeper of your word Edward..."

"I hope so." He was smiling, but there was something deep in his eyes that I couldn't understand.

Before I could ask him, he looked away from me, taking out a packet of grapes, chocolate biscuits, chips, and a bottle of cola from the basket. He lifted two glasses too, and then the copy of Wuthering Heights he'd bought for me yesterday.

"When did you have time to do all this?" I smiled.

"I did it when I went home this morning. And I grabbed the book from the coffee table before we left."

I smiled, watching him as he opened the food and laid it out on the blanket. We stayed quiet for a long moment, before he held me closer and whispered how beautiful I was in my ear. I asked him to read to me, and once I'd selected my favourite part of the book, he began to read in his glorious voice that gave way to the old time cadences, making the book sound a million times more real.

I'd eaten most of the strawberries and grapes, plus a selection of the biscuits Edward had brought by the time he'd finished. As he set the book down on the blanket I removed my shoes, kicking them away a little before curling up and into him more.

He held me tight, whispering things in my ear that was too low for me to make out. I sighed against him, turning around to face him as I moved one hand up to his hair, running my fingers through it slowly and shutting my eyes.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward whispered, his lips ghosting around my cheekbone and down to my jaw.

I nodded a little, "Fine..."

"Tell me." His lips moved down to my neck and I took a breath as I shivered slightly.

"I... I don't want this to end..." I mumbled low, opening my eyes as I glanced towards the green trees that held another world to the one Edward and I were in.

"Who says it has to?" He countered, moving his head back to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

I kissed him back, out of both need and comfort. "I don't want to go back to reality." I whispered against him.

He pulled back a little, and we both stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke, "This _is _reality Bella."

"It doesn't feel like it." My lips barely moved as I spoke. I was concentrating completely on Edward, and how he seemed offended by my words.

"It is." His voice was harder, "This is real. We are real. Everything you feel and want is real Bella..." By the end of his sentence, his words had faded back into an urgent whisper.

I shut my eyes, "I just don't want to lose you... I feel like after this weekend everything will change... I've gotten too close to you Edward..."

His forehead was against mine suddenly, and my eyes opened to look at his golden eyes once more, "Not close enough." He whispered, "Nothing will change. We can be together Bella..."

I reached up, playing with the hair on the back of his neck before I tilted my head slightly and kissed him slowly, letting the sound of our lips filter through the silence.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, his words hanging in the air as my lips froze on his. I felt him stiffen, as if he thought I'd pull away and run through the forest screaming.

But instead I pulled him closer, kissing him harder as his words played over and over in my mind, taking up camp in my heart.

* * *

**Enjoy? I really hope so!**

**Okay so i'm posting this just before i go out to dinner with my boyfriend, so how about i wake up tomorrow morning to a ton of brilliant reviews? For my birthday?**

**Please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	13. Valentine's Day

Breathing was hard. My lungs seemed attached to the ground, and I couldn't lift them up, not with my hands, or the air I sucked in quickly.

I needed Edward to be here. I needed to feel his cold, protective, strong arms around me to calm me down.

I couldn't do this.

I stared in the wall length mirror for another minute before turning to my wardrobe. The long purple dress stared back at me...

"I can't do this." I spoke to myself, walking slowly to the dress and running my hand along the silk.

"Yes. You can." His voice appeared out of nowhere, and I felt myself jump as his cool hand touched the back of my neck.

I'd just showered, and I was standing in sweats and a tank top, with my wet hair falling around my shoulders. He pushed it out of the way gently, and slowly left an open mouthed kiss on my nape. I shivered without knowing, and felt my eyes flutter shut.

The past week had been a sort of bittersweet hell for me and Edward. At school we attempted to stay away from each other, but he'd always flash me a smile in class or the corridor, and I'd flush red and wish I could just have one minute with him, just to feel his lips against mine. But the wait, although torturous, was worth it when Edward arrived at my house after school, and we sat on my sofa watching TV, or reading a book, or making dinner, or just... Talking about everything.

I couldn't deny that I was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of loving Edward Cullen. But I couldn't stop myself. We had a connection, one that was palpable, one that consumed me, one that made me believe that what was happening between us wasn't wrong, but completely and utterly right.

I sighed, "Edward... It's Valentine's Day... The dance... I can't go."

He smiled against my neck, "You're right... It is Valentine's Day. I got you something."

I turned around to face him, "If this is another ten thousand dollar book, I'll punch you Cullen."

He laughed, and his crooked smile made my heart melt, "Of course not."

I let myself smile, though it wasn't hard when I was around him, "Okay, what is it then?"

"I wanted to give it to you now, before we go to the dance." My stomach churned as he mentioned it.

"Um, okay?"

He lifted a small box from the pocket of his jacket, setting it into my hand.

"What is it?"

He rolled his eyes, carefully moving a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "Normally, people open the presents to figure that out."

I laughed, blushing in spite of myself as I opened the little lid and stared down at the silver bracelet, and the deep ruby heart hanging on it.

"Edward..." I breathed, reaching out to run my fingers over it slowly.

"You like it?" He was unsure, but a faint smile lingered on his lips.

My eyes met his and I grinned at him, feeling my eyes sparkle, "I love it." I reached up to his face, running my fingers along his cheek, "And I love you." I whispered quietly, watching his eyes shine as he smiled crookedly and then lowered his mouth to mine.

I kissed him softly, enjoying his cool lips that somehow warmed mine. He pulled away all too soon though, "I have to go get ready." He sighed, "Wear the bracelet tonight, please."

"Edward, I –" He placed a finger to my lips.

"You're going Bella. It'll be fine..."

I looked into his golden gaze, accepting the fact that he truly believed tonight would be a good thing, that it would actually work.

I sighed, mustering up my courage, "Okay."

He smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss me again quickly, "Meet me under the eaves of the entrance, love."

I nodded against his lips, "Nine pm?"

He opened his eyes, looking down at our lips as he brushed his own against mine as softly as possible, "Nine pm." He finally agreed.

And then he was gone.

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to decipher my figure as she stood staring back at me. The hem of the long purple dress kissed the ground below me, and my silver heels were covered perfectly. My hair was down and curly, which took about two hours all by itself. I'd tried particularly hard with my makeup. I hated how plain and ordinary my face normally looked with just simple mascara and a touch of foundation, though during the past week Edward had told me over and over how beautiful I was. I decided to keep my face pale and attempt to make it flawless, though looking at it now, I was pretty impressed with the job I'd done. My lips were dark red, and my eyes were smoky grey, with long eyelashes thanks to the new makeup I'd bought.

I grabbed the black feathered mask Edward had gotten me, and slipped it on over my eyes, adjusting it so I could see perfectly through the holes. I took the beautiful silver bracelet Edward had gotten me, attaching the latch and sucking in a deep breath. The taxi horn beeped from outside. I grabbed my black clutch bag, and literally ran out the door, a thrill of excitement running through me.

The drive to the school wasn't long, and I would have driven had my car not been too obvious considering I worked there.

It was almost nine pm and as I paid the taxi driver and slowly got out of the cab, my heart began to thud in my chest at an unhealthy rate. I walked towards the school entrance before finding myself walking headlong towards the gym, following the trail of hearts that had been littered along the corridor.

Once I reached the gym, I stood under the eaves and checked my phone for the time.

8:55pm.

Edward wouldn't be too long now.

I glanced around the gym. It was practically unrecognisable now. Heart shaped foils were stuck on the walls, and cardboard cupids hung from the ceiling, aiming their arrows at nearly everyone in the packed hall. The lights were dimmed, tinted a romantic red colour, and on the stage the DJ stood in front of a massive tinsel heart. Most of the hall was reserved for dancing, but on one side there were seats and tables, and on the other a row of food and drinks to choose from.

I hadn't realised I was daydreaming until someone knocked against my shoulder as they passed into the gym. I checked my phone again.

9:05pm.

I looked around me slowly, even turning around encase Edward was behind me. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I frowned a little, assuring myself he could've been stuck in traffic.

9:10pm.

9:15pm.

9:16pm.

9:17pm.

People were starting to look at me, both coming in and out of the gym with their date's arm linked through theirs. I sighed, trying not to let the blush take over my entire body as I walked further into the hall and went to an empty table to sit down, deciding to wait until 9:30pm before I left to go home.

It seemed that every minute that passed lasted an hour. People looked over at me, some of them single guys who I tried to telepathically warn to stay away. I hit the button on my phone one more time.

9:30pm.

I held back a sigh, my mind and my heart wondering why Edward wasn't here. I slipped my phone back into my bag and lifted my dress a little so I could stand up.

A cool hand touched my elbow, and I was momentarily brought back to my High School Prom, and the feel of the mysterious boy's hand as he touched me gently. My head snapped up, and my throat closed over as I looked up at Edward. He was wearing the same suit, the same mask, and the same unsure smile as the boy had all those years ago.

He didn't speak and I felt my legs move so I could stand up. He took my hand and led me towards the dance floor, as I tried to ignore people staring at us as we moved.

He turned to face me once we were in the middle, and I slowly raised my arms to wrap around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. His hair was a copper mess, and his golden eyes burned into mine as he stared at me with a gentle smile. He was wearing a black suit with a light white mask and he couldn't look more handsome.

The song changed and he pulled me closer, letting my rest my chin on his shoulder as he kissed my cheek softly. I'd forgotten he was late, I'd forgotten how weird this all seemed... Until he spoke.

"And you said you couldn't repeat the past."

I froze, and I felt his fingers tighten fractionally on my waist. I pulled my head back slowly, and tried to figure out the emotions in his eyes.

"What?" Was all I could whisper.

"You remember." He replied, his voice a mix of nervousness and a broken heart, "You've always remembered." My arms fell from his neck and I took a step back from him as my heart hammered and my breathing came in quick gasps, "It's me."

I shook my head, my eyes narrowing as I took in everything about him.

"No..."

"Yes..." He nodded, "Please Bella." He reached for my hand, but I snapped it back, turning on my heels and running for the door, not sure where to go or what to do.

The corridor was too bright, and I had to lift my dress up so I could run faster. In truth I didn't know what I was running from. Edward wasn't going to hurt me. But was he even Edward? Who was he? Some sick boy trying to play a practical joke?

I was headed for the back of the school, somewhere I knew no one would find me. I pushed open the fire escape door and ran until my legs reach the cool grass that surrounded the school.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I tried to drown out the gentle music from the gym that I could still hear even from where I stood.

He was here. I could feel him.

My eyes opened slowly, and Edward was standing a few feet away, staring at me cautiously.

"Bella. Please give me a chance to explain." He spoke quickly, whispering low as if to calm me down.

"Who are you?" I cried, feeling traitor tears drip from my eyes and onto the feather mask he'd gotten me.

"I'm exactly who you thought I was the first day I came here."

His eyes were pained, and I couldn't deny the look of love he was throwing at me. I shook my head, "I was imagining it."

He closed his eyes and ran shaking fingers through his hair quickly, "No you weren't." He walked forward suddenly, reaching for my hands and holding them in his tight grip.

"Listen to me Bella. Listen carefully. I am Edward Cullen... And I am completely in love with you... I have been since you were seventeen years old." He noticed my eyes widen, but continued in a gentle hush, "I never thought I'd get a second chance. You were leaving. Your Prom was the only chance I had to actually hold you and dance with you and act like you were mine for just a minute. I never thought I'd see you again... But Alice brought us here, said it was safe to come here. I never thought I'd see you turn the corridor and look straight at me with the look I'd always given you. You found me, just like I'd found you. The reason I was late tonight, the reason I brought you here, the reason I'm doing all this is to prove that it's me. I'm Edward, your Edward."

"But that's impossible. You haven't changed a bit." I was surprised that I could speak, both with shock and also the fact that Edward's gaze was burning through me with his intensity.

"I decided tonight, I would tell you... Ever since I got to kiss you, it's like I've been living in some parallel universe. We're meant for each other Bella and I don't want to hide anything from you... But I'm so god damn nervous..." He laughed a little, the nervousness clear, "I thought last time was my last chance, but no matter what, I'm not letting go of you again. This is my last chance, right here and now, and I'm never letting you escape me again. We're bound together by something bigger and better than this world, and what hides in it. It's not Edward and Bella anymore, it's just me and you."

His words were making me all warm and fuzzy inside, but I was becoming more confused than ever.

"Edward... Please explain."

He shut his eyes, before letting go of one of my hands, holding on tightly to my other hand as if I was about to run from him. He reached up and slipped the mask from his eyes, something I'd wanted to do myself during the night of the Prom, "Me and my family... We're vampires."

My heart stopped beating, and I felt my mouth drop open as my hand reflexively snapped back from his.

Time to run.


	14. A Thousand Years

**I was trying to decide which story to update, when suddenly inspiration for the next chapter of ALNL hit me.**

**It took forever to write, and so I hope you guys really really REALLY enjoy it!**

**I'll talk to you guys more at the bottom :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My hands shook as I placed them against the cold wall of my living room, attempting to hold my legs up so I didn't completely collapse.

I wasn't entirely sure how I got home.

I know I ran, and I constantly looked to see if he was following me.

He wasn't.

But I don't know how I found my way through the blinding burn of my tears as they stung my eyes.

The sobs racked my body, and my head was a whirl of emotions and thoughts I couldn't even begin to understand.

I was embarrassed.

I was scared.

I was heartbroken.

Was it true? Was Edward and his family really _vampires?_

If it was true, then I wasn't crazy.

If it wasn't true, then they were playing a really sick joke with me.

And I'd fallen for it.

_I'd fallen madly in love with Edward._

I squeezed my eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath as I attempted to calm down.

"Breathe Bella." The voice came from behind me, and I froze mid-breath.

It wasn't Edward's voice.

I turned around as quickly as I could, which in truth was pretty slow considering my legs no longer worked.

Alice Cullen was the source of the high pitched, gentle voice and I felt my hand rise to place over my heart as it thudded audibly.

"Wha-What do you want?" I whispered, "Please just leave me alone."

"You really think I'd hurt you?" Her eyes were penetrating, "You really think _Edward_ would hurt you?"

I shook my head, but not in an answer to her question. I shook my head to try and get her to shut up.

"Please. Just leave." I bit out brokenly.

"I will leave... But I have to give you something." She stepped forward into my living room a little more, and placed two things on my coffee table.

An open book.

And a thin DVD cover.

"I suggest you try the book first..." She motioned toward the objects, "Everything he's told you is true Bella. And you never gave him the chance to explain the rest. He promised himself he wouldn't chase you if you ran, but I never promised anything like that, and I refuse to watch my brother miserable again because he's lost you." She sighed, "We may be vampires-" My throat constricted as she said the word, "But we aren't evil, nor are we going to hurt you. We hunt animals. We live a normal life... Well as normal as possible... Look at what I've left you... Take it all in, and then if you decide to do what's _right _for both you and him, turn to the back page of the book."

She smiled at me then, before turning slowly and walking out of the room. I heard the front door close, and I let out my shaking breath as I sunk onto the ground, holding my face in my hands for a long moment.

It could no harm to look, right?

I knew deep down the truth was I _wanted_ to look. But I was afraid of what I might find.

I stood up, grasping the arm of my sofa for support as I lifted my long dress to aid me better.

Sitting down on the sofa, I pulled the feathered mask off my face with one hand, as my other hand pulled the book towards me slowly from the table.

I dropped the mask, and set the book on my knees, running my fingers over the pictures without even thinking.

It was my High School yearbook.

I looked down at myself, realising I really hadn't changed a bit. My hair was only slightly shorter, resting just below my breasts, and my eyes sparkled the same brown colour and depth they did now.

I found myself flicking through the pages before I realised what I was looking for.

I stopped at the C's in the yearbook, flipping forward again until I found who I was looking for.

_Cullen, Alice._

_Cullen, Edward._

I stared down at them, feeling fresh tears drip down my cheeks at their perfect, flawless faces.

_It was them._

Most of my doubts were leaving my head already, but these pictures just convinced me even more.

Why had Alice left this though? I didn't understand.

My eyes found the DVD resting on the table, and with shaking fingers I found myself moving to put it in the TV before my brain had completely caught up with my actions.

I was just desperate to understand. And I knew I was even more desperate to find answers that confirmed I wasn't insane, but also that I could love Edward.

I sat back on the sofa, placing the yearbook to one side as I grabbed the remote and hit play, brushing my tears away from my eyes so I could see clearly.

"Now remember everyone." I recognised Alice's voice, though the screen was completely black, "Don't let him hear your thoughts completely. He's allowed to know we're filming, but not _why._"

"Okay, but Alice? It would help if you took the lens lid off the camera." A woman's voice told her from nearby, and I heard Alice giggle before thanking the girl named Rose.

The screen brightened suddenly, and it took a second to adjust before I witnessed what looked like a living room, focused on the family.

"This is Jasper." Alice introduced happily, and I watched as the blonde haired guy waved at the camera.

"This is Emmett." The big muscled guy waved fast, a grin on his face.

"This is Rose." A blonde haired beauty nodded towards the camera, but a smile was playing on her lips.

"This is Carlisle and Esme." Alice introduced next, and I watched as the couple on the sofa waved serenely.

Suddenly the camera turned around, and I was greeted with Alice's face, "And I'm Alice. Though you'll be well aware of that by the time you receive this." She smirked down the lens.

Abruptly the camera moved again and was brought to the window.

"And _that _is Edward." Alice's voice was hushed, almost as if she was announcing the star of the show.

But by now I had guessed that was exactly what he was.

I watched through wide eyes as Edward slowly got out of his car, the same one he'd driven back in high school.

My heart skipped when I realised he _was _back in high school. In Forks.

He was carrying a suit bag, and made his way up the steps slowly before coming into the house.

"Why is that camera in my face, Alice?" He muttered, annoyed with Alice before even entering the house it seemed.

"It's time we started documenting, don't you think? I mean, we've got the technology now, may as well use it!"

He sighed, glancing once at the camera before throwing the suit bag on an empty chair and walking straight upstairs.

"Hey! What about your suit?"

"Prom isn't until tomorrow. I'll worry about it then." He called after himself.

Alice sighed audibly, and she sat down on the chair before unzipping the suit bag slightly. I gasped as I saw the tux and the white mask on the hanger.

The woman named Esme spoke quietly, "He's so heartbroken..."

The camera was turned around to face her, and Carlisle tightened his arm around her as he nodded, "Bella leaving will hurt him more than he's ever hurt in this lifetime."

The camera shifted slightly, and I watched as time seemed to pass a fraction.

And suddenly, I was back at Prom.

I watched as Edward touched my elbow, and my own face rose to meet his gaze. I cringed slightly as I saw the look of complete adoration on my face for this stranger.

But was he always a stranger?

I wasn't so sure anymore.

The scene changed again, and I was looking at the lunch room of Forks High School, from the Cullen's table. It was focused on Edward's face, but he wasn't looking anywhere near the camera, or the person that held it.

He was staring across the lunchroom at something that captured his eyes, but also his heart.

I choked back a sob at the look in his eyes.

He was fixated, pinned to the earth by that point.

It was all held in his eyes.

The camera moved and followed his line of vision.

It led directly to me.

The screen blurred a little, and I was back at Prom, now dancing with Edward Cullen.

I watched us as we swayed, my heart breaking as tears slid down my cheeks at the look on both of our faces.

Was it really that obvious?

The camera zoomed, focusing completely on Edward's face as he spoke to me.

"This was my last chance."

I closed my eyes, feeling and tasting the salt from my tears as it dripped down to my lips.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

The screen changed again, and I watched as various shots of Edward appeared in front of me.

In one he was on the sofa, watching nothing and nobody in particular.

In another he was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

In another he was sitting on a rock, one hand running through his hair as the other clenched into a tight fist.

I felt the hiccup rise in my throat from my tears. I'd never cried so much in my life.

But it seemed that through this I was getting my answers, though I was getting none at all in reality.

But this was enough for me to understand him.

Alice's smiling face was in front of the camera suddenly, and she whispered conspicuously, "Finally." She winked in at the lens, and turned the camera around.

My breathing stopped as I took in the view of Seattle High School from where she stood.

The next few shots of Edward came like the last few - silent and without him realising. They were different though.

He was happy.

I watched his smiling face as he joked with Emmett and Jasper.

I watched as he kissed Esme on the cheek as he came home from school.

I watched as he strummed his guitar in his bedroom.

I watched as he read a book on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, and then laughing when Rose came in and chided him for having his shoes on the furniture.

I watched through my classroom window as he stared at me as I taught.

I watched through my classroom window as I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hold.

I watched as Edward smiled into the camera, his face a mask of freedom and happiness.

More tears streaked down my cheeks, and I wiped them away quickly, not wanting to disrupt my viewing of Alice's masterpiece.

Suddenly the sound came back on.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" The camera was watching him from where Alice sat in the living room, and he was perched on a platform by the door, seated by a baby grand piano.

"Could you come sing this for me?" He wrote something on a last piece of manuscript, before bunching the papers together and holding them out slightly, "I think a woman's voice would be better." He murmured.

"Did you write it?" Alice's voice was smiling, I could tell.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly, "You sing and I'll play?"

"Sure." The camera moved a little, and I guessed it was seated on the arm of the chair as Alice got up and moved to sit beside Edward on the seat.

His fingers slid over the keys as he began, and I found myself stopping my breathing to listen to the gentle music.

"_Heart beats fast, colours and promises. _

_How to be brave. How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall? _

_But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer..."_

Breathing was impossible, and I couldn't help but listen to Edward's piano playing and Alice's gentle voice as every memory I'd ever shared with him came back. Tears streamed down my face as I smiled softly, wishing I could hold him, and kiss him and love him like he clearly loved me.

But I'd ruined everything.

The picture faded out, and I was afraid that this was the end of the DVD, but instead I found myself in a bedroom as Alice's singing continued, as if she'd merged the two pieces of film together.

I guessed it was Edward's room we now stood in.

The camera, held by Alice I assumed, moved toward a massive wall length bookcase which was filled with music and films and books and so many things I couldn't take them all in at once.

"_I have died every day, waiting for you. _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Her hand took one book, and she pulled it out of place gently, and then set it on the bed.

She opened the cover, and I watched curiously to find out what was inside.

"_Time stands still, beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath, every hour has come to this."_

My breathing hitched at the contents of the book.

Pictures.

Of me.

I was in High School, and there were numerous shots of me in class, or in the library. Some of me at the beach that time I'd gone with Jess and Lauren, some of me sitting under my favourite tree in the summer.

As Alice flicked through the pages, I felt my heart beating harder and harder, shaking my head at myself for my complete and utter stupidity.

_How could I be so stupid?_

New pictures were emerging now.

Pictures of me as a teacher in Seattle High. Pictures of me teaching, pictures of me laughing and smiling, a picture of me kissing Edward, a picture of me in his meadow that time he'd taken me on the picnic.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking one long calming breath, though it did absolutely nothing to compose me.

"_One step closer..._

_I have died every day, waiting for you. _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you. _

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..."_

The scene of the DVD had moved back to Alice and Edward, both seated by the piano, Edward playing slowly as Alice sang her heart out to the lyrics he'd written.

Lyrics he'd written for me.

As the song ended the TV dimmed before completely blacking out.

But I'd already made up my mind, and I was grasping the yearbook quickly as I flicked to the back page.

Instructions to find my way to the Cullen house.

I ripped the page out quickly as I ran for the door, not caring that I was still in my dress or my face was tear streaked or that it was raining so heavily I'd probably catch my death of a cold.

The door thudded to a close behind me, and I looked down at the first direction.

_Turn right from your house._

I ran right, into the pouring rain as it soaked through my skin almost immediately.

_At the end of your street go left._

I followed Alice's instructions, my breathing coming heavy as my lungs burned. My skin was freezing, but also too warm to notice as the rain beat of my shoulders, drenching my hair and my face.

I didn't care. I just needed to find him.

I needed to tell him I love him.

I continued to follow her guidance, until I was well away from any other houses, and running headlong towards a forest near the outskirts of the area I lived in.

_Take the opening on your left._

As I read the instructions, I looked up, seeing it straight away and turning quickly.

It looked like a driveway.

_Now run._

I laughed slightly at the coaching, picking up my dress as I attempted to run in my heels. Soon enough they fell off, but I didn't stop to pick them up, I just kept running.

I glanced down quickly at the page one more time as the trees started to widen into a clearing, just to make sure I was in the right place.

_One step closer Bella._

I let out a cry as I crumpled up the page in my fist, gripping my dress even tighter as I ran on.

The clearing opened up, and I was met by a four storey house, made of complete glass with dark wooden edges and a thick wooden door.

Trees surrounded it, and a few cars were parked across from where I stood, but I was just looking for him.

My Edward.

The rain was too heavy, and I could barely see into the house as I raised my head.

I dropped the dress from my grasp and let the hem fall back to the ground.

My hair was soaked, and I couldn't tell if my face was wet from the rain, my tears, or both.

"Edward..." I whispered slightly, blinking a few times until my eyes centred on the second floor.

I could see people standing around, and suddenly two of them moved out of the way as Edward ran forward, staring out the window at me.

I let out a shaky breath as I saw him. His mask and jacket were gone, and his tie and top button had been loosened.

He turned suddenly and I vaguely saw the rest of his family watching me from the window as Edward sped to the front door.

He moved so fast he blurred.

I felt my feet move to get to him, but I only moved one step before he was right in front of me.

_One step closer._

"Bella? What are you... It's freezing! It's raining!" His voice wasn't half as angry as it should be considering I was drenched from head to toe. He was awed, surprised and... Desperate.

_One step closer._

I pushed my feet another inch, taking that one step before I raised my heavy arms and draped them around his shoulders as fast as I could.

"Edward..." I whispered brokenly,"I'm so sorry." I laid my head against his shoulder as his arms snaked around my waist and he held me tightly to him.

I pulled back, looking at his face as his hair fell around his eyes and the rain dripped from his long eyelashes, "I love you." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his, and for once, we were the same temperature.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**Of course, inspiration for this chapter came from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri! I absolutely adore the song, and it fit perfectly so I thought I'd put it to good use!**

**I clearly own neither the song, or Twilight, unfortunately.**

**However, I do own this chapter, and I'd really love and appreciate if you guys could take a view seconds to review and tell me what you thought!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, Alice is a sneaky little vampire, with many tricks up her sleeve! )**

**Review!**


	15. Truth Be Told

I could feel my body shaking as Edward gathered me up into his arms and ran me into his house, but I was burning inside. I felt like my skin was on fire.

He set me down on the sofa gently before I could take a breath, though my lungs couldn't grab enough air to satisfy me.

"Did you run the whole way here?" Edward mumbled, kneeling down beside me and pushing my wet hair from my face.

I nodded, though the motion was broken up by my shaking.

"Jesus Bella." He looked into my eyes, a mixture of emotions running around in them.

I was still reeling from our kiss outside his house.

He still loved me; the proof was in his lips.

I glanced around the room quickly, only now noticing that there were more people here. In fact they were all here. And they were smiling at me.

I could put a name to all their faces, because they hadn't changed a bit from the video Alice had given me.

"A-Alice..." I looked for her, and she waved at me from beside Jasper, a soft smile on her lips, "Thank y-you." I stuttered.

"Anytime sister dear." She grinned.

Edward turned his head to look at her with questioning eyes before Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella?"

"Mmm?" My lips were numb.

"We need to get some heat into you before you get _really _ill." He sighed, and glanced at Edward for only a quick second.

"Alice? Can you take Bella upstairs and get her a shower?" Edward requested.

"N-No!" My voice held more force than I believed was possible given my condition. Edward looked down at me in shock, "I'm not leaving your side." I ground my teeth together in defiance.

His face melted into a smile and he reached down to me, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder automatically, breathing in his scent as I closed my eyes.

"Bella." Opening them again, we were standing in a bathroom, and I gasped in shock. He smiled sheepishly at me, before setting me onto my feet, "We need to get you into the shower."

I nodded as his hands pushed back my hair, placing a soft kiss on my lips before he reached the zipper of the dress and pulled on it gently. Suddenly it was as if the atmosphere just got ten times hotter, and I stared up at him as he tried to avert his eyes from my body.

The dress pooled at my feet and he glanced down at my black bra and panties. With a strained jaw he unclipped the bra, before kneeling down slightly to help me step out of my underwear.

When he raised himself again I took the liberty of placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He froze against me, before softening his lips as he kissed me back, short, slow kisses that just made me want to crawl under his skin.

His arms snaked around my waist, and I couldn't help but gasp as he pulled me closer. His hands slid over my skin, around my stomach and upwards, towards my breasts. When he made contact I arched slightly, feeling his fingers caress both breasts before he deepened his kiss, taking the air from my lungs as his hands dropped to my ass, pulling me closer to him as my arms wrapped around his neck in an iron hold. I could feel the jut of his erection against my stomach, and I whispered his name against his lips before he stilled.

He pulled his lips away from mine and rested his forehead to my own as he sighed, "You need to heat up Bella. I'm freezing, holding you won't help your condition... Take a shower and I'll wait outside."

He'd let go of me within milliseconds, only touching me once more to lift me into the shower. He hit the water, and watched me adjust it until it was the right temperature. Nodding at me with a smile, he closed the shower door and I shut my eyes as I sighed against the heat burning straight through me and heating every part of me.

I'm not sure how long I stood there for, but I knew I was warm again. I washed my hair and body with whatever I could find in the shower, which I guessed was all Edward's things.

I was eternally grateful for whatever brought me here tonight.

It wasn't just Alice, but she was a big part of it.

I knew in myself that I ran because everything was a dream these past few weeks with Edward, and having him tell me something that had always been so fictional, just convinced me even more.

But I'd come back, I'd run to him, I'd told him I loved him.

And I wanted him forever.

I knew I was ready to hear whatever he had to tell me. I had a feeling there was a lot to tell, but I knew I could take it.

With a determined sigh, I stopped the water, opening the shower door to see a pair of sweats, a white shirt and a towel lying waiting for me.

I dried myself off, towel drying my hair before I pulled on the sweats, which I guessed were Alice's. But the shirt? Oh no, that was most definitely Edward's.

I crushed the fabric against my face, breathing in his scent before I pulled it on.

I opened the door slowly, stepping out of the bathroom and into a bedroom. As I looked around I realised it was Edward's room, the same one from Alice's video.

I found him sitting sheepishly on the edge of his bed, now changed from his soaked suit into jeans and a plain t shirt, clearly having showered as well.

"Alice offered to give you a shirt to wear... But I prefer you in mine." He admitted.

I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling slightly nervous just as he seemed to be, "Did you plan it that day? To knock my coffee over me?"

He chuckled despite his demure, shaking his head, "No not at all. I couldn't hear you, and I was so deep in that book." He shook his head again and I walked over to him slowly.

There was something about him. Something different.

He didn't look at me as I stood in front of him, and so I ran my fingers through his hair, noticing the sag in his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"What is it Edward?" I whispered.

He moved his head to look up at me, his eyes tortured, "I'm afraid you'll run away again." He whispered brokenly.

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes and I moved his arms from his lap so I could sit on his knee. As I got comfortable, I felt his arms hold me steady, knowing that he still believed.

I moved one hand to the back of his neck as the other stroked his cheek, "It seems we both have explaining to do..." I sighed, "Edward... Ever since you came into my life, it's been a dream, an amazing dream that I don't ever want to end. I'm in love with you, and I know for as long as I live that I'll never love another man like I love you... But when you told me you and your family are vampires, I honestly thought I'd lost my mind. Everything seemed so surreal, and then you telling me that just made me think I was crazy." We were staring deep into each other's eyes, and I hoped he could see the truth shining from mine, "I know you'd never hurt me, and I know you love me... It's impossible for me to think of _why _you love me, but I know that you do... And Alice's video-" He opened his mouth to speak, confusion crossing his brow, "Alice has been filming you for years Edward... She put it all together in a video and gave it to me tonight... When I watched it, I saw what our love is Edward. Even back in high school, I could see it all in that video... We were in love, we a_re_ in love, and I'll always love you. Just like you love me."

As I finished, I watched a soft smile form on his perfect lips. I smiled back, leaning my head down to brush my lips over his as we breathed I love you's at each other.

He pulled back slightly, keeping his forehead against mine.

"Bella, you need to know everything..."

"I know." I smiled, "But I can take it."

He took in my words, nodding his head before beginning, "I was born in 1901 in Chicago... My parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen were the only family I had... When the Spanish Influenza broke out, my mother and father were killed. I had the disease myself, but my mom, she knew who Carlisle was... He was a doctor at the hospital, but somehow she knew his secret life as a vampire. Carlisle was a good man, one I've always looked up to. She told Carlisle to save me, she told him to try. He'd lived for hundreds of years without companionship, but that night he changed me. I was seventeen years old... I still am, technically. I mean, I'm not some one-hundred and something year old man, who preys on a beautiful young woman. I'm still that seventeen year old boy, with the feelings and emotions that come with being a young man. Carlisle and I were alone for a few years, before he saved Esme... That's the thing with Carlisle, he only changes those who are dying, or in need of saving. He doesn't believe in taking someone's life away from them if it's not what they want or need. Esme was dying, so he saved her. They fell in love and have been together ever since. Rosalie was next. Carlisle thought she'd make a good partner for me, but we were never attracted to each other like that. She just wasn't the girl for me. One night she found Emmett, and brought him home to Carlisle to be saved. Years later Alice and Jasper turned up on our doorstep, ready and willing to join our family. They were the only two who weren't changed by Carlisle, but we're all one family nonetheless. They each have their own story to tell, but they'll tell you themselves..." He took a breath, "My family aren't normal vampires. We try as best as possible to fit in to the human life. We hunt animals, feed on their blood so we don't have to take the innocence of others. That's why our eyes are golden, feeding on human blood makes your eyes red... We aren't evil Bella, we'd never hurt a human and we'd especially never hurt you... We all love you, not just me... Though I'll admit my feelings are definitely the strongest." He smiled at me, "Another thing... My family are _gifted._ We each have a trait or an ability that makes us somewhat special... Carlisle is the most compassionate man you'll ever meet, Esme is the best mother anyone could ask for, Rosalie has her impeccable beauty, Emmett has his undeniable strength... And as for Jasper, Alice and I... We're slightly different. Jasper can sense people's emotions and what they're feeling, and he can adjust their mood, to calm them down for example... Alice can see the future. To say she seen you coming would be an understatement. From the very first vision she had of you back in Forks, she had been hellbent on making sure we end up together." He chuckled, never breaking his eye contact with me, "And me... Well, I can read minds."

He must have seen my face drop, and suddenly my cheeks flushed with colour as I thought of everything I'd ever thought about him, everything I'd ever hoped and wished for.

"Everyone except you." He murmured, "That's the first thing that drew me to you... You were cut off from me, like no one else is... I tried to get into your mind, but as I tried you just found your way into my heart. I can't describe it Bella but it was if you were made for me, because with you we could _be _and be _normal_. It seemed like everything would be perfect with you... But then I found out Charlie was moving you guys to Seattle... I vowed that I'd let you go, but before you did I had to hold you, to pretend for just those few minutes that you were mine and you weren't leaving me... I never thought I'd see you again, but when I did I swore I wouldn't let the same thing happen twice. I was still madly in love with you, and I realised that you were _the one _for me, you were what I'd been existing for all this time."

I stared at him, taking in all his words and letting them sink into my bones. There wasn't very much to understand it would seem. He had explained it all in perfect order, and made complete sense, and I suddenly doubted that I was insane anymore.

I was just lucky.

I ran my fingers over his cheek as he stopped talking, stopping at his lips and glancing once more into his eyes, before lowering my mouth to his.

The kiss was sweet, like coming home.

We smiled against each other, and I whispered that I loved him, before telling him I'd never leave his side again.

"Forever." I murmured.

After a few minutes I pulled back, questions now flooding my head, "What's it like?"

He smiled, "I knew this would be the first thing you asked..." He chuckled, "We never age, we never grow old, we never change appearance. Our heart doesn't beat, and technically we are dead, but we have souls, and we have feelings trapped inside those still hearts. We don't have to eat, or sleep. We are ice cold, and pale. We are impeccably fast and strong, and we _can _go out during daytime, just not when it's sunny."

"Do you burn?" I whispered in awe.

His laugh so loud and hearty that I couldn't help but smile at his perfection, "No... But it's hard to explain. I'll show you soon."

I sighed lightly, snuggling closer to him as I shut my eyes, "Where are your family?"

"Gone for tonight." He spoke quietly, running his fingers through my hair as I sighed against him, "They decided to go hunting, give you some peace and quiet as you slept."

I moved my head again to smile up at him, "Can I sleep?"

His eyes were gentle, "Of course, love." He lifted me up, walking around his bed as he pulled back the covers. He got into the bed with me and wrapped us up, keeping his arms around me in a comfortable and protective hold.

I closed my eyes as my head found the pillow, "Did you watch me sleep when you stayed at my house?"

I could picture his smile even though I wasn't watching him, "Yes." He answered honestly, "You're very interesting when you sleep."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You talk."

My eyes snapped open, "No I don't!" Only a second later I whispered, "What did I say?"

"My name... And that you loved me."

I smiled as I moved closer to him, closing my eyes again, "I do love you Edward."

"And I love you too... But Bella." He paused for a short second, "You really don't care? Everything I told you... You don't care?"

I smiled, breathing in his scent as I spoke, "Why would I care? You're a vampire, but you're not evil, nor are you any threat or burden to me. It's perfect in my eyes. I can love you, you can love me, and everything is perfect. I've always wanted a love so deep, pure, overwhelming and magical that I convinced myself I'd never get it. I've got exactly that and more, and I don't ever want to turn back." I knew it was a bit of a rant, but he needed to hear exactly what I thought.

We lay in silence for a long moment, and I felt my body relax against him before it seemed to not want to rest anymore. I could feel his arms around me, and my hands resting on his chest just wanted to rip the t shirt from him and run my hands along the hard planes of his chiselled chest. His scent was overwhelming me, and I moved closer, feeling his arms tighten as I ached to kiss him, and experience what I'd begun to in the bathroom.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered softly.

I opened my eyes, moving my head from the crook of his neck to look at him, "Honestly?" He nodded, "I'm thinking..." I moved one hand up to his face, tilting it down to mine as I ghosted my lips over his, "I'm not tired at all..."

Our eyes were hooded as we kissed softly, but then as both our eyes began to close I saw the flash of realisation in his eyes, and as his kiss deepened I tasted the hunger I felt inside me, be reflected from inside him.

* * *

**Ah, young love! I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter :)**

**Sooo... Who wants a lemon in the next chapter? **

**Review!**


	16. Soulmates

**Apologies for my temporary absence! My laptop had completely broken, and I hate writing from someone else's! However, I've got a new laptop now, so all is well with the world again :)**

**And now, as promised... Something we've all been waiting for...**

**THE LEMON...**

* * *

My head swam as the realisation of what was happening took over me.

I took a quick breath, which only served me with even more of Edward's distinct taste and smell. I couldn't get enough of him.

Forever wouldn't be long enough.

His hand had travelled down to my ass as our kiss became more heated, before he slowly trailed it up and under the shirt I wore, making my nipples harden at his cool touch on my stomach. I pressed against him before he turned us on the bed, hovering above me as his kisses moved down my neck.

My chest was rising and falling with every quick breath I took, and I would've been slightly embarassed had Edward's moans not echoed my own.

I gripped his hair with one hand, pulling his lips back to mine and letting my tongue touch his.

We'd gone from a completely normal "goodnight" to now wanting to jump each other's bones, and I wanted him to hurry up, but I also wanted him to make it last forever.

"Please Edward." I whispered against his lips.

His eyes closed tighter, and he let out a slight breath, "Bella..." With that simple word I already knew he was pulling away from me in his mind.

I moved to wrap my legs around his waist, bringing his groin closer to my heated core, "Edward... We've both waited so long..."

He dropped his head to my shoulder, "But I've never done this before..."

I swallowed, "Neither have I."

Raising his head, he stared deep into my eyes, "But... What if I do something wrong... What if I-"

I placed my hand on his cheek to silence him, "You won't Edward... I trust you."

"I don't just mean like that though Bella... What if I hurt you? I'm a million times stronger than you."

"I know what you're talking about Edward, and like I said, I trust you... You won't hurt me."

He shut his eyes for a long second, and I leant forward to brush my lips against his, "I love you." I swore quietly.

He smiled at my words, kissing me back gently, "Trust me when I say I want you Bella... But if I hurt you... You have to tell me, okay?"

My blood was set on fire instantly, "I promise." I inched closer, deepening our kiss until I couldn't breathe again, and my thoughts didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Edward pushed the duvet down to the bottom of the four poster bed with a flick of his hands, before he quickly pushed them up and under my shirt, finding my breasts and squeezing them gently, running the pads of his fingers over my nipples. I cursed low, earning a chuckle from him before I reached down and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor. My nails scraped down his bare, chiseled chest, and I watched with satisfaction as he shut his eyes and groaned my name.

Our lips met soon after, and he made use of his hands by undoing the buttons on my shirt before letting it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He tugged on the sweats, and I realised I wasn't wearing any underwear at all, suddenly eternally thankful for that.

Less clothes, less time wasted.

He let the sweats fall to the floor, and I blushed red as his eyes roamed over my body. I swallowed hard, watching his face as he shut his eyes and moved down to place a kiss over my heart, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair before pulling his lips back up to mine again, "I love you." He spoke against me, "I love you so much it hurts."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "We can both live in pain forever then." I replied, smiling as he crushed his body to mine, letting our naked chests touch before he stole my breath in another searing kiss.

He pulled away after a few long heavenly seconds, "You're sure about this?" He clarified.

I smiled up at him, "You never need to ask me that again, Edward. I'm sure about everything with you."

He held my eyes has he removed his pants and boxers, but my eyes left his and travelled down, and I couldn't help the intake of breath that my lungs rightly assumed I needed.

He was... Massive.

I glanced back up at his eyes, and he was staring at me warily.

Waiting on me to change my mind.

I reached up with one hand, placing it on his neck and pulling him towards me, "When are you going to believe that I'm ready for everything when it comes to you, Edward. I love you, and that will always be enough." I kissed him, "No matter what you place in my way, I'll always love you, and I'll always be here."

He sighed against me, not breaking our kiss as he moved closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. He placed one of his hands on my hip, reaching up to my cheek with the other. Placing a soft kiss against my lips, he whispered that he loved me, before he slowly slid inside me.

My eyes shut in unison with his, and he moaned quietly as we connected, before stilling and running his fingers along my cheek, "You okay?"

I took a breath as I adjusted to his size, opening my eyes to gaze at him, moving infinitely closer to let him sink deeper, "Perfect."

He moaned again, tightening his grip on me as he pulled away and then pushed further inside me. I felt my body relaxing against him, letting my lips mold to his as my arms wrapped around his neck and our heavy breathing filled the silence of the room.

He moved slowly at first, letting me adjust to him before the pleasure began to sink into my body, wanting him to move faster and harder. My legs fastened around him more securely, and his kiss became even more passionate as he read exactly what I wanted.

He moved faster, pushing himself harder and deeper within me, causing him to groan my name as I shivered in pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair, breathing heavily into his mouth as I spoke his name.

He slowed down suddenly, grinding against me so he thrust even deeper, heightening the pleasure when he hit _that _spot deep within me.

I was writhing beneath him, itching to get closer, even though it was impossible. I was panting his name, I was moaning and groaning and I couldn't do anything about it.

Edward's deep moans were filling my ears, and I could barely think about anything other than the bliss I was feeling.

It was when I felt the deep burn, low in my stomach, that I knew release was near.

We moved against each other, and Edward's words were filtering through my ears and up to my brain.

_"So beautiful."_

_"So tight."_

_"So perfect."_

_"So gorgeous."_

_"You're mine Bella."_

_"I'm never losing you."_

_"I love you."_

I opened my eyes to look into his, witnessing the passion and fire burning deep within them. I could tell my climax coming towards me, and I could barely breathe as I stared at Edward, knowing he was close too.

"I love you." I breathed as best I could, but of course I knew he'd hear me.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he gave one long hard thrust into me, making my head fall back and my lungs let out a deep moan in the form of Edward's name. His head dropped to my chest and he called my name as he spilled inside me, holding me in a tight embrace that was somehow warm despite his cool skin.

We lay like that for a long moment, our breathing returning to normal as I ran my fingers through his hair over and over again, moving in time with his fingers which were trailing along my stomach.

Eventually he lifted his head, "Are you..."

"Okay?" I laughed, before letting out a breath, "Okay is an understatement Edward."

He chuckled before lowering his head again, "I'm just checking."

He'd only lowered his head before I raised it again by placing my finger under his chin. He stared deep into my eyes as I smiled at him, reaching forward to brush my lips against his, "I love you..."

He sighed, returning my smile, "I love you too."

He moved then, laying back against the pillows beside me before pulling me close to his chest. I snuggled up beside him, but he moved away again, causing me to frown.

He lifted the duvet from the bottom of the bed, pulled me close again and wrapped it around us, "I don't want you to be cold." He explained with a smile.

I welcomed his arms around me, lying close to his chest and placing my head on his shoulder before staring at him for a long moment. He turned his gaze to mine, "What?" He chuckled.

I shook my head, "Nothing... I just don't deserve you."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's funny... I've been saying the exact same thing about you all these years." He kissed my nose lightly, "But we do deserve each other Bella. We're soulmates."

My heart lifted at his explanation, and in that moment I was pretty sure I couldn't ever be happier.

"Go to sleep, love." He whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

Kissing him one more time, I whispered I loved him, before feeling myself drift off towards one of the best dreams I ever had in my life.

* * *

**You know, I really love reviews... **

**Please spare a minute to write one and tell me what you think of the story :)**

**Thank you!**

**Ashley. xx**


	17. Gentleman

**We reached 300 reviews! I was so excited once I saw them that the next chapter just spilled out over the keyboard, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was pretty sure I was in heaven.

Edward's face was angled towards mine, and through my foggy haze I could see him with his eyes closed as his hand ran up and down my back. I reached up to touch his face, and as I did his eyes opened, smiling widely at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

I grinned back at him, "Good morning."

He leaned forwards, letting his forehead touch mine as he glanced at my lips, "Don't even think about it." I warned.

His eyes flashed to mine, and he frowned, "Why not?"

"Morning breath." I mumbled, "I'm human, remember?"

He smiled in relief - as if I'd ever refuse a kiss from him without good reason - before he pulled me closer, "I'm well aware that you are human." He smirked, his hands trailing over my body, "You're hot... In both senses of the word." He smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle as I dropped my head onto his chest. He held me tight for a long moment, before reaching up to run his fingers through my hair, "You're okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... After last night... You're okay? You're not hurt or anything?"

I stayed quiet for a long moment, not answering until I thought of the perfect way to reply. I moved away from him, sitting up before turning to face him on the bed. I pulled the sheets away from myself so he could see my body, "Do I look okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes trailed over me, and I lowered my gaze for a short second before I met his eyes again, "Edward? Do I look hurt?"

He shook his head, "No..."

"Well then, question answered." I smiled at him, "I'm absolutely perfect... I'm not hurt, if anything I'm... Comforted."

He chuckled, sitting up in the bed before he wrapped his arms around me, "Comforted?"

I nodded, resting my hands on his chest, "The way you held me... The way we made love... It was comforting."

He moved my hair away from my face, his eyes shining down at me, "I love you." He whispered, and then, before I had a chance to reply or to push him away, he was kissing me.

I didn't worry about the insignificant human things that had once entered my mind, because now all I thought about was his lips, and so I kissed him back.

His hands were gentle on my skin, and I shivered beneath him as he pulled me closer, trailing his lips down my neck, "Should we take a shower?" He asked against me, and my eyes fell closed as I nodded, biting down on my lip.

Within seconds he'd lifted me from the bed, and I faintly heard his bathroom door close as I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his erection jut against my stomach. He pulled open the shower door, brought us both inside before shutting it again and hitting the water. He pressed me against the wall as the water fell across his shoulders. I watched him for a long moment, my mouth gaping open at how perfect he truly was.

I ran my fingers down his jaw before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his mouth.

He sighed against me, "I wanted to wake you up and make love to you again... I knew you needed sleep, but I couldn't help myself..."

I frowned, "But you didn't..." I kissed his jaw, "You should have."

He smiled, "Somwhere inside of me there is still a gentleman... You needed to sleep."

I put my head against the wall so I could get a better look at his face, "You are a gentleman Edward... I've never met anyone like you before. That's why I love you so much."

His eyes closed, "I love hearing you say that, it makes this whole thing just..." He sighed, "I don't know how to explain it... I've waited so long for you, but it was worth it."

I reached forward again, putting my hand on his neck to bring his lips to mine, "I know exactly what you mean... That's why this is so perfect."

He pressed his lips to mine, stealing the breath from my lungs as he pulled me under the spray of the water. I felt the hot water cascade between us as he put his hands on my ass, shifting me slightly before I felt him press against my entrance. I moved against him, letting him slip inside me before I stilled, feeling myself adjust to him again before I pushed against him a little more.

His lips stopped moving against mine, and his eyes were closed as he breathed out a long breath, "Why are you so perfect?" He demanded as he pushed me back against the shower wall.

I groaned at the contact, feeling him move deeper before he began to thrust slowly, causing our breaths to become deep and heavy.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, gripping his hair as he moved against me, pushing deeper and harder with every thrust. My chest was rising and falling as quickly as we'd reached the bathroom in the first place, and I couldn't mutter anything but his name as he attempted to be gentler, just like he had been last night.

Yanking on his hair, I made his eyes meet mine, "You have forever to keep being a gentleman to me Edward." I sucked in a breath, "Just this once though... Don't be."

As if I'd given him free reign, his arms suddenly tightened, his thrusts became faster and harder, and his head dropped to the crook of my neck where he shouted my name over and over as he made me come undone beneath him.

I dug my nails into his back as my orgasm hit me, causing me to call his name in such a way that he was falling over the edge a second later.

Our breathing was eratic as we both came down from our high, and Edward's eyes shut as he kissed my lips softly, "I love you."

I smiled, knowing I'd never get tired of hearing those words, "I love you too."

We pulled away from each other after a few long minutes, only to grab the soap as we washed each other under the spray of hot water. After I'd washed his hair, and he'd given me a gentle head massage as he washed mine, we turned off the shower, grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around us as we stood in his bathroom. We dried the water off us, all the while stealing gentle kisses before he pulled me back into his bedroom. He made me sit on the bed with the towel around me while he pulled on some boxers and left the room quickly.

When he came back, he was holding a pile of clothes, smiling at me as I stood up.

"They're Rosalie's." He commented, "I guessed Alice's trousers would be far too short for you."

"I'm not that tall." I argued back as I grinned at him.

"Exactly, so what does that say about Alice?" He chuckled, "Anyway, Rosalie's will be better until you get some of your own over here."

"Rosalie's clothes?" I confirmed, "As in Rosalie, the model, the epitome of perfection?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'd place those descriptions next to your name not hers."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled on the jeans and shirt, "No underwear then?" I smiled.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my chest close to his so he could feel my breasts through the thin fabric, "I much prefer it this way."

"But you do realise I'm going to see your family at some point? The no bra look would certainly be something in front of them."

He sighed, letting go of me to grab my bra from his chest of drawers, "They washed and dryed it for you last night while you showering before they left." He explained as I put it on, before replacing the shirt once again, "No panties though. I refuse to give you those."

I laughed, sitting down on the bed as I watched him get dressed.

"What are we going to do about school?" I asked quietly, "I know it's the weekend but what about Monday morning?"

He smiled at me, "I have that sorted."

"How so?"

"Alice rang the early reception that work on Saturday morning... She's very good at impersonating voices..." Chuckling, he continued, "She pretended she was you, told them you were too ill and wouldn't be able to come back until at least Wednesday... Carlisle gave the medical note."

I shook my head, smiling despite myself, "I guess I can't complain then."

He moved towards the bed, taking my hands and pulling me to stand in the circle of his arms, "You definitely cannot complain."

"What will we do until Wednesday then?"

He smirked, "Oh, I have it all planned out Miss Swan."

* * *

**I love reviews, especially hearing what you think, plus they make me write faster!**

**I do have a question though, and it all depends on the response I get from you guys! **

**I have three ways I can go with this story, and all three are ideas I've had for a while, and they are ideas I truly love... But I want you guys to help me decide which to take!**

**All you have to do is reply "yes" or "no" to my question, and maybe also give a reason to your answer (if you have time)! **

**That way I believe I can really find out what you guys want in this story, and I can make it the best it could possibly be.**

**So the question is...**

**Renesmee or no Renesmee?**

**Yes or No?**

**I'll let you guys decide!**


	18. Home

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm back with another update, and I hope everyone had a brilliant Easter!**

**As for my question in the previous chapter, I've taken all the feedback into consideration and I think I'm going to go ahead with my original plan, which will please mostly ALL of you! I'm not giving away anything yet, but you'll soon find out in the next few chapters!**

**As for people who may have wanted a different outcome, I'm going to be completing outtakes of different endings, once the original is finished. But I'm hoping that my plan will please you all!**

**So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

We walked downstairs, and I was wondering what on earth Edward had planned for us, when the front door opened and both Esme and Carlisle walked inside.

I glanced down at them, not sure what to do or say, instead biting down on my lip as they caught sight of Edward and I.

"Hello." Esme said simply, smiling, "Got much planned for today?"

I stalled for a moment on the stairs, before continuing down beside Edward. It shocked me how normal this all seemed, as if I was part of the family rather than someone who'd stayed over for the first time last night.

Edward shrugged as Esme and Carlisle hung up their jackets by the door, "Going to get Bella some breakfast and then we're heading out."

"Anywhere nice?" Carlisle asked, slipping his hand beside Esme's as they walked with us towards the kitchen.

"It's a surprise." Edward grinned.

I sighed slightly at his words, and all three of them turned their heads to look at me.

"I don't like surprises... He knows that." I explained, laughing despite my blush.

Esme grinned, "Well you'd better get used to it."

Once inside the kitchen, Edward kissed my cheek before asking what I'd like for breakfast. After a short 'play' argument over who was going to make my toast, Edward won and proceeded to make his way to the toaster with two slices of bread.

I sat down by the breakfast bar, smiling as Esme came to sit beside me. We both watched as Edward and Carlisle spoke quietly, before she turned her head towards mine.

"I know that this must seem... Daunting... To say the least." I hesitated, before nodding a little, "But trust me when I say that this whole family cares about you Bella, and we love you."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, and Esme's eyes searched mine, "What is it?" She asked gently.

"It seems so... Weird..." I sighed, "It's not that I hate it, truth be told... I love it... I love Edward and I love this whole thing... But you guys have welcomed me so easily, like I'm already part of the family." Laughing, I looked at Esme to see if she understood.

Placing her hand over mine, she motioned towards Edward, "He loves you. And you love him. We're all so glad that you accept us, and him, and that you love him despite it all."

I frowned, "Of course I do."

She nodded, "I know, you're thinking to yourself that you'd love him no matter what. That's what makes this so beautiful. We've always known that you'd love him despite everything, but he doubted anyone as perfect as you could love someone like him." I opened my mouth to protest, but she squeezed my hand gently, "We all know, including Edward, that you both love each other, and that you are meant for each other... And to answer your question, we welcome you like family because you _are _family, you have been for all these years... We've simply been waiting for you to come home."

I stared at Esme, tears building in my eyes as I smiled back at her motherly face. She opened her arms, and I gladly moved to hug her, thanking her as she wiped my eyes.

By the time we'd released each other, Edward was buttering the toast. He brought it over to me on a plate, and I lifted both slices quickly, "Can we go? I want to know the surprise." I smiled.

"But you haven't eaten." He frowned.

"I'll eat in the car, I promise."

He held my gaze for a long moment before nodding, "Alright then."

I gave out a little laugh as I jumped off my stool. We both said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, before walking outside to Edward's car.

Once inside, I took a bite from the toast as he began driving, "Will I like this surprise?"

His eyes narrowed fractionally, but he smiled, "I'm hoping so."

I nodded, glancing out the window at the passing trees, "Did you hear what Esme said to me in there?"

"What do you think?" There was a smile in his voice.

"Well... I definitely remember you saying something about having impecable hearing... And if the kitchen was too big a distance to hear her, which I doubt, then I'm sure you could've just read her thoughts." I answered, turning my gaze back to his.

He smirked, "You are a smart one, aren't you? But yes, I could hear her."

"She's too sweet... But something she did say bothered me."

He frowned, "What?"

"You doubted 'someone like me' could love 'someone like you'."

He nodded, unfazed, "Yeah, I did."

_"Are you crazy?"_ I asked, louder probably than I should have.

"What? I did believe it."

"Did? So it's the past tense?" I clarified.

He nodded, "I've grown to understand that you have no sense at all, so you do love me."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him for a long moment before his face broke out into laughter, "I'm kidding Bella." He reached over, keeping one hand on the wheel as his other clasped mine, "There was a time when I believed that you could never love me, but that was back in Forks, when I watched you from afar and believed you took no notice of me."

"I took notice of you." I interrupted, "You were all I thought about."

He smiled crookedly, "I kept telling myself you'd never love me, even all those years we were apart... But once I saw you again, I realised my love wasn't gone, and I wanted you to grow to love me... I'd _make _you love me if I had to..." He turned his head to look at me, his eyes brimming with happiness, "But it turned out I didn't need to make you... You loved me all those years too... And that's why I finally believed that you could love me, and we could be together."

I smiled back at him, sighing gently, "Why are you so perfect?"

"Because I have to try and match up to you." He grinned, before noticing my yawn, "Are you tired?"

I blushed a little, "I think the uh... The shower... Made me a little tired."

He watched my blush, smiling faintly before focusing on my eyes again, "Go to sleep... I was going to make you close your eyes anyway when we got nearer... I'll wake you up when we get there."

I was going to say no, but instead I reached over and kissed his cheek before settling back and shutting my eyes.

* * *

"Bella... Bella, love..."

I stirred, my eyes fluttering slightly as Edward's cool hand touched my cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked, before realising I was in Edward's car, and we'd arrived at our destination.

Wherever that was.

"Wake up..." He whispered, "We're here."

I opened my eyes, staring up at his glorious face as his lips turned up in a smile. Behind him, I could make out a frame of green, but I still couldn't tell where we are.

I attempted to move my head, but Edward's hand stopped me, "Don't look yet." He asked softly, "Shut your eyes and I'll come get you."

I smiled, closing my eyes as I heard his door open and shut gently. The cool wind enveloped me as he opened my door, taking my hand and leading me out slowly.

My stomach was churning and I had no idea why. I sniffed slowly, smelling the familiar tint of green leaves and trees.

_Where are we? _

I let Edward guide me, feeling him stop before he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to whisper, "Open your eyes."

I did so slowly, feeling them widen at the sight in front of me.

I gasped, my mouth not knowing what to say and my body not knowing what to do.

I was faced with a small house with a green door, windows on either side and a bay window on the second floor. It was painted white, and surrounded by a small stretch of garden, and a fence that cut it off from the next door neighbour.

"I... Edward..." I took in a calming breath, "My house..." I spun around to face him, "We're in Forks?"

He looked at me for a long moment, before he nodded, "Yes."

He was unsure, I knew he was.

He thought I didn't like it.

"You bought me back here?" My voice was gentle now, as I tried to calm my shock.

He smiled a little, "Yeah... I dunno, I thought it..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I dunno."

I reached up, cupping his face with my hands, "Edward... Breathe... I love that you brought me back here."

His eyes widened a little, "You do?"

I nodded, smiling up at him, "But... Doesn't someone else own the house by now? We're trespassing Edward."

He chuckled, "No we aren't." I kept my gaze on him, waiting for more, and suddenly he seemed embarassed, "Well... It's mine."

"_Yours?"_

He let out a nervous laugh, "Well... Yeah... I bought it."

He looked around suddenly, hitting the button on his keys to lock his car before he took my hand, pulling me towards the front door, "We're better to go inside."

I walked in a daze as he brought me inside, shutting the front door behind us before turning to look at me.

I couldn't even take in my surroundings until I understood completely.

He sighed, taking my hands in his and gazing deep into my eyes, "When you left, my family and I bought the house... I don't know why... Call me obsessive if you want, but Alice told me to buy it, she told me I'd need it again one day... I brought you back here because I wanted you to be able to relive how it used to be, and how it is now... God knows I wish I could turn back time, walk up to you on your first day and declare my love for you... I wouldn't change what we have though, trust me, in some ways I prefer it like this because I fought so hard to get you, I know that our love is ten times stronger and we'll never ever let each other go again... But I dunno... I guess I just wanted to bring you back here to prove that I did love you even back then..."

I stared up at him, feeling tears drip onto my cheeks as I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "I love you." I whispered.

He relaxed against me, "I love you too."

I let my eyes scan around me, feeling my breathing stop at how nothing had changed.

Everything was exactly the same.

Of course, the family photos were gone, and the little ornaments Charlie used to have sitting around the place, but the sofas, the fireplace, the TV... It was all the same.

I let go of Edward, turning around and walking towards the kitchen, feeling my heart stammer at the little round dining table, the bright yellow cupboards and the lino floor.

As I looked, I could see my 17 year old self making dinner for Charlie and me, before grabbing my bookbag and heading towards the stairs. I followed her, walking straight past Edward and towards the stairs. I climbed them slowly, watching myself head for the room at the front of the house.

My hand stilled on the doorknob, and I knew in the back of my mind that Edward was behind me.

I turned it slowly, pushing the door open as I walked inside my little room, seeing the figure of seventeen year old Bella Swan on the bed, working through a Math exercise. I let out a little laugh, before she disappeared, and suddenly it was just me. I looked around, taking in the narrow bed with my purple covers, my tiny table, the curtains that never changed, the rocking chair in the corner, the wardrobe that contained my slim possessions of clothing.

"It's all the same." I whispered.

Edward moved to place his hands on my hips, "When we bought it, they offered to clear the house out, because you and your father hadn't taken anything with you... But we told them we'd clean it ourselves... Of course, we never did though."

I smiled, whispering a "Thank you" before he spoke again, softer and more hesitant.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked gently.

I smiled, turning my head a little, "You can tell me anything."

He lifted his hand and pointed to the window, "When I realised that I'd fallen in love with you... I climbed through that window every night, and I sat on that rocking chair, and I watched you sleep..."

At my soft gasp I turned myself around to stare at him, "When did you realise you were in love with me?"

"The day you arrived." He admitted.

I swallowed, shutting my eyes before I crushed my body to his, burying my face in his chest, "You are the most romantic man on earth, I swear."

He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair before I stilled.

My memory flashed back for a quick second, and I took in a sharp lungful of air before Edward realised what was going on. He pulled me away from his chest, "What is it?"

My eyes met his and I smiled faintly, "Can I tell _you _a secret?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I let go of him, walking over to the corner by the window, "You didn't touch the house at all?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly as he made his way over to the bed, "What is it?"

I moved onto my knees, letting my fingers run over the hardwood floor before I found the piece I was looking for. I pulled on the wood, feeling it pop up before I took it away completely.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked again.

"I hid something... Years ago..." I glanced up to meet his eyes as my hands found what I was looking for, "Something about you."

* * *

**Soooo, I hope you guys enjoyed?**

**I already have an idea of what's going to be hidden there, but is there anything in particular you guys think there should be?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Ashley. xx**


	19. Past And Future

**Hello everyone! We reached 400 reviews! I can't believe this story would ever get this far, and I have to be thankful to all you guys because, due to your reviews, I've come up with so many more ideas of where to go with this!**

**This chapter is quite short, but there's a more exciting A/N at the bottom, which I'm hoping will be exciting to you guys, because it's VERY exciting to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_He just seems too magical, too out of this world to even believe in him. I would say he's weird, but that makes it sound bad. It's far from bad, it's amazing. There's days when I just sit at lunch and stare at him, and wish that I knew him personally. He's smart, and beautiful, and I'm pretty sure he's funny and caring judging by what people say about him. I don't know what I did to make him move classes on my first day, but to be truthful I don't believe it was completely because of me. I mean, sometimes I catch him staring at me, sometimes he catches me. It's like we're magnets or something, and despite the fact that we have different friend groups and attend different classes, I see him everyday. It's like I'm addicted to walking past him, and I know he's the reason I get up in the mornings. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like I know him even though I don't. It's like I'm in love with him or something. Edward Cullen is just perfect."_

I glanced up from the diary, my eyes meeting Edward's as a blush formed over my cheeks. We were sitting on my bed, and I was on his lap as he held me tight and I read the secrets of my 17 year old self to him.

He was staring at me with fixed eyes, and there seemed to be both happiness and awe in his features.

"What?" I whispered, my blush deepening, "It's so embarrassing." I looked down, closing the dusty book carefully. It had taken two hours to read fully.

"No… If anything's embarrassing it's the fact you caught me staring at you… I tried to be subtle." He smiled widely, attempting to reassure me before he turned serious, "No really… I just… I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" I bit down on my lip, staring at him nervously.

"That you actually felt so strongly about me." Opening my mouth to protest, he placed a finger over my lips, "I didn't know how you felt back then, and yes I figured out recently that you felt for me what I did for you, but I'd just never expected to _hear _it, to _see _it written down." He chuckled, "It hit home that this is all so real."

I smiled at him softly, "I told you." I mumbled, moving to hug him tight before pressing my lips to his.

We kissed softly for a long moment, our lips touching and caressing the other before he sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning his forehead to mine.

"I suppose I should go get our stuff from the car."

"Our stuff?" I pulled away to look at his face a little better, "I didn't know you'd packed things."

"I didn't. Alice did."

I raised an eyebrow at his words and he chuckled, "She did it last night before they left. She knew my plan."

"And what exactly is your plan? Are we staying here?"

"Just for tonight." He shrugged, "If you want to that is. I mean, I thought it might be nice to just revisit this place… Maybe experience things we could've back then."

I stared at him for a long moment, "You actually believe you can, don't you?"

It was his turn to look confused, "Huh?"

"Weeks ago, when we went to the bookstore, the movie theatre… I told you you couldn't repeat the past and you said you could…" I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, "You believe you can don't you?"

He smiled, his eyes brimming with some emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on, "Bella, I believed I had to. I thought I had to repeat the past to get you to fall in love with me… But then I realised you'd loved me all along… I don't want to repeat the past. I like where we are and where we're going to go."

I stared back at him, whispering, "I love you."

"And I love you Miss Swan." He smiled, "I just thought it would be nice to stay here for tonight. We don't have to."

I shook my head, "No, I want to. Go get the things." Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, I got up and moved to use the bathroom.

When I was finished I walked downstairs, finding Edward with the fridge open.

"I hope you're not raiding my fridge Mr Cullen."

He chuckled, moving away and shutting the door, "Nope, just putting in some food for you."

"Oh well thank you, you know how to take care of me."

He smiled, pointing to a bag on the counter, "That's your bag, Alice packed a few things for you."

"Where's yours?" I asked as he moved to wrap his arms around me.

"I already put it up in the room."

I nodded, placing my head against his chest, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could watch a few movies, read some books, you could eat a lot of food and I could pretend to enjoy some of it too."

I giggled, nodding my head, "Sounds perfect. Go put on a movie and I'll grab some food."

He let go of me and walked into the living room as I opened the cupboards, my eyes widening at the selection of food Alice had given us.

"Seriously?" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't blame her." He called loudly, "I just didn't want you going hungry so I demanded she pack all that."

I laughed, "Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't." He chuckled as I pulled out a bag of popcorn and potato chips.

I slipped them under one arm, grabbing a bottle of juice with the other before making my way into the living room to join Edward, "Did Alice pack movies too?"

He smiled, nodding his head, "Only the ones I told her to."

I sat down beside him, placing the food on the table before he grabbed me, snuggling me close to his body. I sighed happily, asking what movie he'd put on first, and smiling when he replied with _Romeo and Juliet._

The day we spent together proved to me even more than anything that we were meant for each other. It's not like we did anything out of the ordinary, or anything particularly special. But it was the simple fact that we watched movies, and discussed our favourite songs and our favourite books, and it was absolutely perfect. We were normal, and no matter what we did together it was special because it was _us._

Edward woke me up after I'd fallen asleep on him as we discussed how much better a piano was than a guitar, although he could play both exceptionally well apparently.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the bag, heading to the bathroom to get washed and changed for bed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, patting my face with cool water to wake me up a little before I looked in the bag for pyjamas.

I lifted out the day clothes Alice had packed, searching deeper and deeper for nightwear. As I inspected, I found only an old oversized t shirt, one like I used to wear when I was a teenager. I stilled for a moment, my eyes narrowing as I tried to imagine what Alice's plan for this outfit was.

It was hardly the most appealing.

I sighed, getting changed into it and packing the rest of the stuff back into the bag again. I left it in the bathroom and walked to my room, seeing Edward already in bed, wearing pyjama bottoms and a plain white t shirt. His eyes found mine before they lowered to what I was wearing, and I didn't know what to make of how his jaw tightened and his eyes moved to my eyes and stayed fixed there.

I got into the bed, lying down beside him before he slowly put his hands on my body to pull me closer. We lay like that for a long moment, and I couldn't help but frown at his still and stagnant hands.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, opening my eyes to try and see him through the darkness.

My eyes adjusted until I could see him perfectly, and he forced a smile, "Nothing. Are you tired?"

"Not so much." I admitted, "Edward… What's wrong?" I repeated.

He sighed, his brow creasing as he moved his hands away from me.

I bit down on my lip, "Look… It's fine. I get it."

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's okay to not want me."

Even though I said the words, my throat burned with the threat of tears. I looked down at the duvet to try and force them back in my eyes before I shifted away from him a little.

His fingers wrapped around the crook of my knee and he sighed harshly, "Don't be stupid Bella."

I glanced up at his face in question and he gazed at me for a long moment before crushing his face into the pillow.

"Edward?"

He moved his face to look at me again, "Those nights… The nights you used to wear _that… _They were the nights when it was particularly hard to stay seated in the rocking chair… Those were the nights when I was desperate to lie down beside you… To…" He shut his eyes again and didn't finish.

I let out a giggle, "Edward…" I waited until he opened his eyes, "We love each other, we're together, we've already consummated our love… It's not like you can't act on it now."

He smiled faintly, "I know… I just don't want you to think that… Sex… Is all I want from you."

I moved closer, letting my body press against his, smiling as his arms wrapped around me, "Edward." I started, "I love you, and you love me. We've never had sex, we've made love." I watched his smile, "I want you, and you wanting me isn't a bad thing… If you want to make love to me then make love to me." He chuckled, causing me to laugh too, "We're together, and I want to be with you forever… Wanting each other isn't a bad thing, it's perfect."

He stared at me, blinking a few times as his smile widened, "I really do love you."

"I know." I said, just before his lips ghosted over mine, "I love you too." I whispered.

His lips pressed more firmly against mine, and his hands travelled down my back to my thighs, "You know… I've always wondered something."

"What?" I breathed out, shivering at the feel of his hands on my body.

"Do you wear underwear underneath that tshirt?"

I giggled, smiling as I hitched my leg over his hip slowly, letting his hand move up an inch, "Find out for yourself."

He gazed at me, his hand moving slowly up my leg as his eyes burned with intensity. When he reached my ass, I watched as his jaw tightened and his eyes shut slowly.

"Answer your question?" I smiled.

He nodded, keeping his hand on my bare ass as he pulled me closer, his lips finding mine, "The answer I was hoping for Miss Swan."

* * *

**I'm not trying to skip the sex, it just seemed like a good way to end it there. But if you guys want the lemon included, just let me know and I'll definitely have it in the next chapter!**

**Now for the exciting part. **

**I recently discovered FictionPress, and although I love writing about Edward and Bella, I've been writing some of my own things for a while, but I've never had anywhere like FanFiction to put them. I've created an account on FictionPress, and I've waited the given time and can now upload my first story. **

**I've always wanted to write the story of myself and my fiance, because to be honest, our love story was a rollercoaster ride that ended with a happily ever after. But I've decided for my first story I'm going to post my novel, "My Protector." It's a teenage fantasy supernatural book, similiar in style to Twilight, except there is no vampires (other supernatural characters, just not vampires), and these characters are my own.**

**I was hoping you guys might take a trip over to my account and have a read of the summary and first chapter, and hopefully you guys will become fans of the story. **

**I've included the summary below, and hopefully I'll see some of you guys over there! You don't need to make an account to read or review, you just need to enjoy.**

**The address is www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/~AshleyxAdams but if the link doesn't work, then simply go onto the FictionPress website and search for "AshleyxAdams" under the author search :)**

* * *

**_My Protector:_**

_**Avery Lucille is a normal American teenager, with a hidden past. Her father killed her mother when she was only five years old, and on the same night a mysterious man with striking silver eyes killed her father. And she watched everything. **_

_**Now, thirteen years later, her adoptive family have moved to Astoria, Oregon, and her life is about to change, for better or for worse?**_

_**When Avery sets eyes on Adam Sinclair, there's something about him she can't help but recognise, and as they become friends she realises what it is...**_

_**His silver eyes.**_

_**As her head and heart start to fall for the mysterious boy, she believes he's falling for her too. But suddenly everything changes again, and Adam reveals why he is so familiar, why he knows everything about her before she even tells him...**_

_**He is her Protector.**_

_**In the Immortal world, there are two types of people. Protectors and Neglectors.**_

_**As the title goes, Protector's save their Charges from harm and danger. Neglectors, however, make the bad things happen.**_

_**There is only one rule Immortal's must abide by: Never fall in love with your Charge.**_

_**As the rule is broken, and Avery and Adam fight to save what they have, she discovers there is a history to her and her Protector that stretches far beyond the night he saved her from her father's wrath. **_

_**Just when she believes her world is turned upside down, she realises it was never the right way up to begin with.**_

_**Can she save herself and Adam? And the love they share?**_

* * *

**Lastly, please review? :)**

**Ashley. **


	20. Never Leave Me

**Hello everyone :)**

**Another update for you all, and can anyone say "DRAMA"?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_His hands were all over me, and I couldn't breathe as he placed kisses up and down my neck. He ran his fingers along my thigh before completely submerging them under the t shirt._

"_Just take it off, Edward." I breathed, getting frustrated by the clothing blocking my skin from his._

_He laughed once, "No chance. I've waited forever for you in this t shirt."_

_I moaned quietly as his lips captured mine again, and we both began to remove his t shirt and pyjama bottoms. _

_It seemed as if neither of us was happy until we connected, because when he slipped inside me, my hands gripping the bedsheets as his fingers caressed my breasts, we smiled into the kiss we were sharing._

_He mumbled my name as he began rocking against me, letting himself sink deeper before pulling out and doing it all again. _

_He was driving me crazy and I couldn't get enough of it. _

_I reached up to grip his hair, whispering his name because it was all I could manage. _

_I suddenly felt like I was seventeen again, making love to my boyfriend in my bedroom. I looked up at Edward and staring into his eyes I knew he was thinking the same thing._

_He wrapped his arms around me, moving us so he was sitting on the bed, and I was sitting on top of him. We both groaned as he moved deeper, and he slipped his hands under the shirt to my hips so he could move me more easily._

_We were gripping each other so tightly I didn't ever want him to let me go. We moved fast, before slowing our movements and pushing Edward deeper within me. Our lips never parted, except to whisper that we loved each other. _

_Soon enough, I felt the heat bubbling low in my stomach, and I placed my head on Edward's shoulder as he pumped slower but harder. _

_Within seconds his name was bursting from my lips as I fell over the edge, and I felt him spill inside me as he called for me._

"Bella? Bella?" I looked up, snapping back to reality as I looked at Edward seated beside me on the sofa.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" He frowned, taking my hand gently.

I looked around my living room, sighing because we were in my house, and we weren't in Forks anymore.

"Bella?" He called again.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong." I answered with a smile, "I was just thinking."

"About?" He prompted.

"Forks… It was days ago, but I want to go back. I don't want to be here."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling me close to his chest, "We had a good few days didn't we?"

"Good? They were perfect."

"Exactly. But it's not about you wanting to go back to Forks Bella, it's about you not wanting to go to school tomorrow."

I shut my eyes, leaning against him more heavily, "I really don't."

"I know, love. But it won't be for much longer. We'll figure something out, and we'll leave soon. We can be together properly."

"You promise?" I whispered.

"I promise." I could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed my hair, "Go to sleep, love."

My eyes were already closing as he spoke, and I mumbled a thank you as he pulled a blanket over my body, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Edward was still there. He was only able to give me a quick kiss before he had to leave, and I wished for the day when he didn't have to leave, to come quicker.

I got showered and changed, packing my planner and teaching schedule before having some breakfast, though I couldn't eat much of it.

I drove to school, parking in my normal space and heading straight for the staffroom. The Principal was already there when I walked inside, so I grabbed the sicknote Carlisle had given me, handing it to her with a smile and assuring her I was feeling fine now.

I took my seat next to Alison, waiting for her to look up from her magazine.

Within seconds her arms were around me, and she was gushing about how much she missed me.

I laughed, hugging her back tightly, revelling in how normal this all seemed, when I knew that it would never be normal again.

We caught up on everything that I'd missed and she gave me the notes from my classes that had been covered.

"You covered my Math classes?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh God no!" She laughed, "I was just handed the notes and told to give them to you."

I smiled knowingly, nodding my head as the first bell went to signal the start of classes.

I was welcomed back by my classes with smiles and cheers. Apparently their sub teacher wasn't very charming.

I handed back all their work, and covered at least one topic with each class, assigning them homework before seeing them out. It was my Junior class after lunch, however, that had my stomach churning.

During lunch I sat in my classroom, sorting through my filing cabinet and cleaning my desk until everything was finally back to normal.

Normal?

I almost laughed at the word.

The door opened and closed quietly, and I turned to the noise.

Edward was standing by my desk, a smile playing on his lips, "Hi Miss Swan."

I swallowed, "Edward? What are you-"

"I still need help catching up, remember?" He smirked.

I grinned, "Edward you know everything there is to know about Maths," I commented as I sat down, yet he still grabbed a chair and sat down next to me, "You don't need my help."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of catching up." He placed his hand on my knee, letting his fingers circle my bare skin, "I mean catching up on something else I've missed an awful lot."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "We made love yesterday Edward." My voice was low, yet I knew nobody would hear us.

"Never in your classroom though." This confident side to Edward was surprising, yet it made me burn for him, "I need to catch up on what I've missed."

He stood up suddenly, grabbing my wrist to make me stand with him. He moved us to the desk, and I felt my ass knock into it gently as we stopped moving.

He was smiling crookedly at me, and I shook my head, "And what if someone sees?" I whispered quickly, already feeling his hands sliding up the back of my thighs and up my skirt.

He moved one hand up to his forehead, "Built in radar, remember?"

I didn't have the chance to say anything, though to be honest I wasn't sure what I'd say, because suddenly his lips were on mine and his hands were under my skirt, lifting me up onto the table. I sat still for only a short second, letting him pull my panties down before I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers travelling to his zipper, pulling it down quickly.

His fingers undid the top button of my blouse so he could see the tops of my breasts, letting his fingers trace them slowly before he placed open mouthed kisses on them.

I let out a breath as I felt his erection, letting my fingers trail along it slowly before hearing his soft moan.

We moved closer, and I pulled him out of his boxers as he inched my skirt higher to my hips. He met my eyes for a short second before gripping my hips and slamming closer to me, letting his hard erection fill me completely.

I bit down on my lip to stop from screaming, and he reached with one finger to pull my lip from my mouth, before kissing me hungrily. His tongue delved into my mouth and I sighed as the different feelings washed over me, overwhelming my brain until I couldn't think straight.

I moved closer to the edge of the table, letting him move deeper before he began to thrust quickly, both of our groans meeting each other every time he hit _that _spot deep within me.

He was kissing my neck, and I was gripping his shoulders as my head fell back and I shut my eyes tightly. I could feel the heat building inside me, and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I exploded.

Suddenly, Edward slowed his movements. My eyes opened as he bundled me close to him, resting me against his chest as he kept one hand on my cheek and the other on my lower back. He let his hips rock with mine, moving slow and deep within me as his eyes held mine.

The heat simmered for a short second, before beginning to build in a different way, a way that I knew was going to be even better than the original plan he was holding.

He was moving slower, and because of that I could feel every part of him as he throbbed inside me.

I whispered his name softly, my eyes fluttering as my breath caught in my throat. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine.

"Come for me, love."

As if on que, my eyes opened fully to look at him as I tumbled over the edge, feeling him sink deeper once more, hitting my g-spot before stopping there, spilling out inside me as he joined me in ecstasy.

We stayed like that for a long minute, and he placed kisses along my forehead as he asked if I was okay.

I nodded dumbly, "I love you." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "And I love you."

He pulled out of me slowly, and we both proceeded to get dressed again. I fixed my hair and checked my makeup, raising an eyebrow at him as he lifted his bag and took his seat in the front row, ready for class.

He smirked, winking quickly just as the bell rung. I sat down in my seat, taking a few calming breaths before the rest of the students piled into the room.

After welcoming me back, they fell into a comfortable silence as they completed an exercise on Trigonometric Functions. Edward's eyes kept meeting mine throughout the hour, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

As the hour came to close, I glanced at Edward once more, frowning a little at how messed up this was.

I didn't want this.

I wanted to be able to be with Edward without any trouble. I hated pretending in school, and having to be his teacher until four in the afternoon hit the clock.

As the bell rung, the students began to leave the room. I sat at my desk, noticing how Edward was taking his time to pack away his things.

After everyone had left, Edward came around to my side of the desk and knelt down beside me, "Bella? What's wrong?"

I looked at him, feeling the tears brim in my eyes, "I don't want this."

Fear was slapped across his face with my words, "What?" He whispered.

"I don't want to pretend Edward. I want you, and I don't want to have to be your teacher and act like nothing is going on between us. I want to be able to call you mine and not have to hide it. I just want to leave now and never look back at this place."

He took my hands, kissing them softly, "I promise Bella, we'll work something out very soon, okay? We won't have to do this much longer. We can leave and…"

"And what?" I looked at him, seeing the torment in his eyes, "Edward, you know what I want."

"What's that?" He whispered, his lips not moving at his eyes held mine.

"I want to be yours… Forever."

He swallowed, "Then… Then, we can leave and you can be changed… And you can become part of our family and be with me…"

I blinked, "Really? We can be together forever?"

"If that's what you want." He smiled gently.

"I do… But only if you want it too."

He reached up to cup my cheek, "I'm not going to lie, the thought of putting you through the pain of being changed makes me want to keep you human forever. But I never want to lose you again, so the only way out of that is to change you and make you immortal." He smiled, "I want you in every way possible Bella, and I want you forever."

I smiled, letting out a sigh knowing that soon I'd not have to worry about pretending anymore.

"I have to go." He whispered, "But I'll see you after school."

I nodded, watching him leave before I fixed my makeup again. A few minutes later my last class came into the room, and I stood up ready to teach them a brand new topic in Algebra. They all groaned when I made my plans clear, but were soon laughing when I promised them no homework.

I was by the board, explaining an equation when the sickness fell over me.

I shut my eyes, gripping the pen tighter as I let out a shaky sigh. I felt lightheaded, and my stomach was churning with a sickness I'd never experienced before.

I finished explaining quickly, knowing I needed to sit down as soon as possible to make it go away.

As I grabbed my chair, it was as if the inside of my stomach was torn and I felt myself gasp as my hand travelled to the point of pain. I looked up at the class, seeing a few of their faces contorted with worry.

"I'll be back in a second, guys." I managed to bite out.

I walked towards the door as normally as I could, before I placed my forehead against the cool wall outside the classroom.

There was a cold sweat across my face and neck, and I could feel my body shaking as I tried to take a calming breath. The cramp came again, and I struggled not to scream. It felt like something had burst inside me, and I gripped my stomach tightly as I attempted to walk. I tried to move along the corridor, one hand holding me up against the wall.

I needed Edward.

I looked up, my vision blurry as I tried to figure out where he was, or how I could get to him.

The cramps were getting worse, and I felt like I was going to faint or collapse at any second as the pain tore through me.

I turned the corner at the end of the hallway, and suddenly I saw two figures running towards me.

Edward's scent enveloped me within seconds, just as his arms moved around me.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I… Don't know." I admitted.

"Bella?" It was Alice's voice this time, "Bella, I'm going to ring Carlisle okay? Then I'm going to take you to reception and say I found you. Can you play along?"

I tried to nod, swallowing as I leaned heavily against Edward, "Edward, what's wrong… With me…"

"I don't know." There was worry in his voice, and he was gripping me tightly as he moved my hair away from my face. "It'll be okay, alright?"

I could hear Alice on the phone, and I knew Carlisle was on his way.

"Edward… Don't leave me…" I pleaded.

"I'm leaving to meet Carlisle at the hospital. It's too suspicious if I leave with you. I'll be with you in minutes I swear."

"What if I'm… Dying… Edward…" I could feel the pain seeping up my body, and I could barely breathe as I tried to grip his shirt. It felt like I was dying. I could feel myself slipping away somewhere.

"You're not dying Bella. You're not leaving me!" He almost shouted.

I felt the tears dripped onto my cheeks, "Come quickly…" I whispered, "And I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I felt him let go of me gently, and I recognised the feel of Alice's arms as she began to walk with me down the corridor.

My legs were like jelly, and I couldn't stand up properly, but I knew it was due to Alice and her strength that I made it to reception.

I could faintly hear Alice speaking to the receptionist, but my eyes were too heavy and the pain was taking over my body so much that the only thing I could think to do was to stay still.

A rush of cold air blew past me, and I heard the receptionist welcome Dr Cullen before he took one of my arms.

With him on one side and Alice on the other, they brought me to his car. They knew I couldn't stand, but they were doing a pretty good job of making it look like I could.

Carlisle let me lie down in the back seat of his car, as he jumped in the front and Alice went back inside.

I curled up into a ball, not hearing Carlisle's questions, only the pumping of blood through my ears and the unsteady rhythm of my heart. The pain was coursing through me, and I felt like one by one my insides were being torn apart. I couldn't open my eyes to see what was in front of me, I could only see blackness every time I tried.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even ask for Edward.

But somehow Carlisle knew.

"He's right behind us Bella." I heard him faintly, "We're away from the school now."

And with those words, I allowed myself to finally let out the deafening, ear piercing scream I'd been holding in the whole time.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and you aren't about to kill me or something for ending it there!**

**This was the "original plan" I made reference to, and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy where I'm going with it!**

**Please review, they always make me write faster!**

**Ashley. xx**


	21. Impossible

**Very short little snippet, just to keep you guys on the edge of your seats.**

**Don't hate me for teasing! It makes it more exciting!**

* * *

"Watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow..."

_**Burning.**_

_**From the inside out.**_

_**Blood pumping.**_

_**Lights flashing.**_

_**Shouting. I can hear shouting.**_

_**My heart hurts.**_

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid…"

_**Where was he?**_

_**I needed to say goodbye. I needed to tell him to take care without me.**_

_**"Carlisle."**_

_**There he was.**_

_**My mouth was trying to form the words. I couldn't speak over the screaming.**_

_**Who was screaming?**_

_**It was me.**_

_**"Edward, get her down to the basements quickly. We can't have her in the hospital, this isn't a human problem."**_

_**Human problem?**_

_**Arms.**_

_**Tight and cool around my overheated form.**_

_**"Bella, it'll be okay."**_

"I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

_**Speaking is impossible.**_

_**He knows I love him though.**_

_**A bed.**_

_**A cool sheet.**_

_**Everything is black.**_

_**"It's venom."**_

_**VENOM?**_

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is."

_**"That's impossible Carlisle."**_

_**Someone is moving my arms.**_

_**Someone's pressing down on the pain.**_

_**My stomach. That's where it is.**_

_**I try to tell them. But I can't breathe.**_

_**Air. I just need air.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**I can see him.**_

_**My eyes are fixed on him.**_

_**He's beautiful.**_

"I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me."

_**I don't deserve him.**_

_**I try to swallow, but my throat is tight.**_

_**"Baby."**_

_**Baby?**_

_**My eyes close.**_

_**"Impossible."**_

_**I can't hear everything. I try. I try so hard.**_

_**I can only hear certain words.**_

_**"It's a baby, Edward."**_

"Every breath, every hour has come to this."

_**Impossible.**_

_**Edward echoes my thoughts.**_

_**Connected. We're connected.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I wonder if he heard that.**_

_**"Do something. Anything."**_

_**Something's gripping my hand.**_

_**Or is it me that's gripping.**_

_**Everything seems like a blur.**_

_**Nothing's real.**_

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you a thousand more."

_**Everything goes blank as I feel a sharp pain by the veins in my wrist.**_

"Come on Bella… Please wake up, love."

* * *

**The next chapter reveals all... **

**Reviews make me happy, and being happy makes me upload the next chapter... Which by the way is ready and waiting!**

**Ashley. xx**


	22. Alive

**So, everything is revealed in this chapter :) I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Firstly, before you guys read. I want to clarify that this isn't Twilight, they may be Stephenie Meyer's characters, but this FanFic is my own, so don't be surprised that it doesn't follow how Breaking Dawn does. This is my original plan, and whether you like it, love it, or hate it, it's fiction!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

"I've loved for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more…"

"Come on, Bella… Please wake up, love."

Edward.

It's Edward.

It was him that was singing that song to me.

My eyelashes flutter, desperate to see him.

Is he real?

Or am I just in heaven?

I look up to see a white ceiling, and my head moves a little to the right, trying to figure out where his voice came from.

His face is right beside me in the bed, and he stares into my eyes, "Bella?"

I let out a little laugh, my eyes filling with tears as I attempt to reach for him, "Edward." I cry.

"Sssh love." He croons, "Don't cry. And be careful," He brushes my hair away from my face and shifts closer to me in the bed, "Don't pull the needle out of your arm."

As he says the words, I glance down at my left wrist, noticing a large plaster over the veins and a needle stuck inside. My eyes follow the tube from my wrist to the large bag of blood, hanging by the bed.

"What the hell?" I whisper, turning my head back to Edward, "What happened?"

His eyes are nearly black, with large purple circles underneath them. He's staring at me with eyes full of love, sympathy, and something that looks like regret.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He looks down, before I hear the door opening quietly.

I glance up to see Carlisle walk into the room. I realise now that I'm in the Cullen's house, and I'm in Edward's bed.

"Bella." Carlisle smiles a little, and his face holds that same regretful emotion that Edward's did.

I sigh, biting my lip a little, "What happened? And how did I get here?"

Edward reaches for my right hand, entwining our fingers and placing a soft kiss on my cheek as Carlisle clasps his hands in front of us, beginning to speak;

"Bella… It happened a few days ago, you've been asleep ever since… We didn't know what was wrong at first. It was very uncommon. I hadn't seen anything like it. But when I got you to the hospital, I knew it wasn't a human problem."

"_This isn't a human problem."_

"We brought you down to the basements. We tried to figure out what was wrong…" Carlisle reached up to rub his jaw, "Bella… You're pregnant."

I let out a little laugh, waiting for him to tell me this was some kind of practical joke.

My eyes moved from him to Edward, and his sombre face made the truth hit me up the face like a shovel.

"Pregnant?" I whispered, moving my eyes back to Carlisle, "That's impossible."

"That's what we said…"

"_Impossible." _

"But apparently not… The baby is obviously half human half vampire, and we had no idea that it was even possible… But you've been pregnant for over a week now. You were four days pregnant when the accident happened…"

Carlisle stopped, his eyes flashing to Edward. I followed his gaze, looking at Edward as he shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw.

"The baby…" Carlisle caught my attention again, "It had been feeding off your blood since you conceived. It was only a matter of time before it weakened you. Whether you'd count what happened in school lucky or not, I'm not entirely sure…" He chuckled once, "It had already begun weakening you, perhaps why you were so tired all the time… The baby bit into the amniotic sac, attempting to get blood through the quickest route… The sac is very hard, very strong… It's impossible to get through it apart from vampire teeth… The baby, as you know, isn't a full vampire, so the bite wasn't too severe. It seems to have healed now, from what I can tell… Your blood pressure and obs have maintained a steady rhythm the past 26 hours… But, when it bit the sac, a small amount of venom was inserted into your blood stream. It was small, and dilute considering the baby is half human, but because it was directly pumped into your blood, it took immediate effect… We managed to suck the venom out, before giving clean blood a direct route to your body, helping both you and the baby."

"So the baby is okay?" I clarified.

Carlisle nodded, "The baby is fine Bella."

I breathed out, "Thank God."

"What?" Edward spoke suddenly.

I turned my face to look at him with questioning eyes and he stared at my face in shock.

"You can't be serious Bella…"

"About what, Edward?"

"This baby!" He shouted, his eyes turning wide, "It nearly killed you! I nearly killed you! You swore you'd never leave me, yet by wanting this baby you _will _leave me! You'll die! But then I guess I don't really have anyone to blame but myself do I? Because it's my fault you're pregnant anyway and –"

"Edward!" I interrupted his rambling and he stared at me with vulnerable eyes, "Stop it… Firstly, it nearly killed me, but it didn't. Secondly, _you _did not nearly kill me. We both made the baby, we both formed it. Neither of us knew it was possible, so we can't blame anyone because it happened… And I won't die… We'll find a way I swear, but I'm never leaving you… Edward I was prepared to be changed into a vampire, and live my life with you forever… But imagine it Edward, imagine me and you and our child… There must be a part of you that loves the baby too because you saved it as well as saving me."

He swallowed, looking down at the duvet and shutting his eyes, "Bella if the baby kills you…"

"It won't…" I whispered, glancing up at Carlisle for some help.

"I've been doing some research." He offered, "There isn't much I can find… But by the rate the baby is growing, you'll be ready to deliver within the next week or two…" He watched my eyes widen, "Bella look at yourself, you're growing every minute… I believe that, when it's time for the baby to come, we can deliver it, and at the same time change you… There is no other option than that."

I smiled at Carlisle, my eyes brimming with tears as I focused my eyes on Edward again, "See? I'll be fine… They can deliver the baby and you can change me… I'll be fine Edward."

"Then why are you crying?" His voice cracked.

"Because I'm happy that this can all work out." I sighed, "Please Edward… Just be happy… Don't hate our baby…"

He swallowed, relaxing his jaw and taking a breath before he leaned his forehead to mine, "Our baby." He nodded, smiling crookedly before pressing his lips to mine, "I'm not losing you." He promised.

I heard the door close quietly, keeping my eyes shut as Edward's lips hovered over mine. He moved his hand under the duvet, setting it onto my stomach. My eyes flashed open and I glanced down, my mouth dropping open.

"Oh my God…"

"What?" Edward was on hyperalert suddenly, "What is it?"

I pulled the duvet away from myself a little, "Edward, I'm a week pregnant! How am I even this size?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Bella, it's not like you're fat or anything."

"I look like I'm four months pregnant." I scowled.

"Yes, but that's not fat." He rested back again, setting his hand onto the bump, "And it's half vampire, that's why it's growing so fast."

"Carlisle said that didn't he?" I frowned, yawning a little.

"Yes." Edward chuckled.

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes and moved closer to Edward, "I'm tired… I can barely remember what you said two minutes ago, nevermind the rant Carlisle just gave."

He held me tight, "Go to sleep love." He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, shutting my eyes for a short moment before I frowned, "Edward? What about school? What do they think about all this?"

He didn't answer, but when I looked up at him his face was nervous, "Edward?"

"You said you wanted a way out…" He spoke low, "We were just trying to do that…"

"What did you do?"

He met my eyes, "They think you're dead."

* * *

**I know this is fiction, and as the author I can get the characters to do whatever I want and give them whatever circumstances, but I still want to make you guys happy :)**

**Please review :)**


	23. Say Goodbye

**Hello everyone :)**

**If I'm being honest, dragging out the pregnancy and having Bella in so much pain kinda bothers me, so I tend to not want to write that kind of thing.**

**As a result, I've jumped ahead one week.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

_One week later._

It seemed absurdly weird, knowing that I was dead to the outside world.

There was part of me that wished Edward had consulted me before he and his family told everyone I'd passed away, though I realised quickly enough that he seized the opportunity given to him.

I ended up being thankful.

Carlisle had told the school my appendix had burst during my tenth period Math class, and by the time he'd gotten me to the hospital, it was too late to save me.

Of course, they all wanted to pay their respects, but I was surprised to learn that the Cullen's had acted quickly, telling them that they had gotten in touch with my mother and told her what had happened, and that she wanted my body to return to her so she could give me a proper burial.

My mother and I didn't talk, and thankfully no-one knew that fact apart from Alison. To her though, she understood that in death, grudges are forgotten and the mother/daughter relationship is fixed.

I had to laugh at that.

* * *

I smiled up at Edward as he finished pulling one of his tshirts over my head, throwing the towel into the wash basket before he pulled the plug on the bathtub.

It had only been a week, yet it seemed I was growing every second.

I looked to be around seven or eight months pregnant now, and I could barely walk without someone's assistance.

Edward had gone back to school for only two days while Esme looked after me. After that though, he refused to leave my side.

He'd only gone in the first place because I demanded it.

He walked behind me, placing his hands on either side of my bump as we made our way slowly back to his room. Once inside, he turned to close the door.

At the same moment I felt a twinge of pain in my side, and I gasped as my hand covered the point of contact.

Edward was beside me instantly, and he placed his left hand on my lower back before putting his right hand over my stomach.

He knew exactly how to make me feel better.

I only had the chance to smile at him before the baby kicked again.

My little nudger.

"Here…" He spoke low, backing me up against the door slowly.

The hard plane of the wood against my back made me sigh in relief and I glanced up at him, "Thank you."

He smiled a little, cupping my cheek, "I miss you…" He whispered.

My smile slowly turned into a frown, "I'm right here…"

"No, it's you and the baby… I can't even explain how much I wish this baby could just be here and you could be you again…" He shut his eyes, putting his forehead to mine, "I just want my Bella back…"

I leaned my head up a little, pressing my lips to his, "You can have her back soon… I don't think this baby wants to be in here much longer."

His jaw clenched, "I'm scared." He swallowed convulsively, shaking his head a little before opening his eyes, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." I promised.

"_You don't know that!" _His voice bellowed around me, and his eyes flashed with anger as he pulled away before slapping his hand against the wall.

I stood in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do.

We'd been having the same conversation for a week now.

"_I don't want to lose you."_

"_You won't."_

I suppose it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

He was beside me again a second later, his voice low as he whispered, "I'm sorry… I just… I _can't _be without you, I don't know how to be without you… If you die… I can't even think like that."

I reached up, pressing my hands against his cool cheeks, "I'm strong… And you are too… Together, we'll both make sure I don't die…"

Nodding, he put his forehead to mine, "I love you. Always."

I smiled, a tear dripping down my cheek, "I love you too."

We stayed like that for a long moment, before Edward's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Don't be absurd Bella."

My eyebrows rose as I opened my mouth, only being able to whisper a "What?" Before he pulled away from me.

"I said don't be so absurd." He bit.

"About what?" I shook my head, "Edward I didn't say anything."

He stopped, turning to look at me before his eyes fell onto my stomach.

Instantly, his knees gave out from under him, and his cold hands were under the t shirt, his breathing coming in shallow gasps.

"Edward? What's going on?"

Shaking his head, he met my eyes, "The baby… I can hear the baby…"

It was my turn, "Don't be absurd." I whispered immediately, but after a second my eyes widened, "Really?"

He looked up at me, and I swore he would've been crying if it were possible.

"What did he say?" I asked, intrigued.

"_You don't really love me though…"_ He laughed once, "I thought it was you…" Putting his ear against my bump, he blinked a few times before letting out a cry, "I do love you… I do…"

Tears were falling down my cheeks before he'd even finished, because I could see the love lighting up his eyes as he spoke to our son.

Well, it wasn't confirmed. But I had my suspicions that it was a baby boy.

I watched, love shining from every part of me as Edward pulled up the t shirt, placing a soft kiss on my skin.

* * *

Edward laughed again, shaking his head, "Damn right."

I sighed in contentment, watching him as we lay in his bed, his hand over my stomach as he and the baby had a private conversation.

His eyes moved to mine, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I frowned.

"We're excluding you." He chuckled, "The baby is sorry too."

I smiled, "It was a happy sigh… I like seeing you like this." Running my fingers through his hair, I kissed him back softly before his lips pulled away abruptly.

"Definitely." He answered some unheard question, "She's beautiful."

He grinned up at me, "The baby can't wait to meet you."

I had barely stopped crying since Edward first heard the baby over three hours ago. We'd been lying in his bed ever since.

"More blood?" I asked out of habit to Edward as the familiar sensation began in my stomach.

I glanced up at the blood drip. It was only half empty.

The sensation in my stomach was the normal one I usually felt when the baby wanted more blood…

I glanced back to Edward, ready to tell him, when suddenly his brow furrowed and he listened closely.

He swallowed, his eyes widening as he looked at me, "Bella?"

Staring back at him, fear suddenly struck through my bones, "Ed-Edward?"

"It's time…" He whispered.

* * *

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the Cullen household was up and moving like a war was about to start.

I was brought to another room, one which had been specially set up for the birth and transformation.

The silver table, the machines and knifes and needles, they were all too much.

I could barely breathe as Edward gently laid me down on top of it.

The silver table was cool underneath me, and Edward placed one of his pillows under my head, letting my senses be overtaken by the smell of him.

Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were on the delivery team to my left, and I watched as they grabbed the equipment they'd need.

Rose, Esme and Jasper stood near the bottom of the table, waiting patiently for when the baby would be born. They were going to take care of him.

Edward was right beside me, gripping my hand and waiting until it was his turn to take action. He was going to change me.

I watched as Carlisle grabbed the needle, "Bella, this is the morphine and light anaesthetic. It'll help with the pain."

I shook my head, "But, I'm not having contractions… Nothing has really changed, the baby is just hungry… Maybe he's not ready yet."

"Bella." Edward's voice interrupted my ramblings, "He's ready… He told me so."

I swallowed, squeezing Edward's hand as I sucked in a breath, "Edward, I'm scared."

It was the first time I admitted it, and I saw Edward's eyes flash with pain at the prospect of what was to come.

He leant down, holding onto my hand, "It'll be okay Bella… I won't lose you… We're meant to be together forever and we will be, okay? I'll save you, love. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"What if I die?" I bit down on my lip to try and stop my tears, "I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me." Determination struck in Edward's eyes, "And when you wake up, I want you to marry me." He whispered softly.

My breath caught, and my mouth dropped open and the fear slipped away for a second, "You want me to marry you?"

He smiled softly, "Mrs Bella Cullen sounds perfect to me… Please Bella? Marry me?"

I laughed once, a tear slipping down my cheek, "As if you really have to ask… Of course I will Edward."

He bent down, pressing his forehead to mine before kissing me gently, a smile on his face.

Hot tears slid down my cheeks as Carlisle asked if I was ready.

I looked at him only once, nodding my head before turning back to Edward.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, feeling the needle prick my skin.

His golden eyes never left mine, and I watched them swim with love, "I love you too Bella."

My hand slowly went limp on his, as my eyes shut on the man I love.

* * *

**Looks like it's baby time! What kind of name ideas have you guys got for me? :)**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days, and we'll see if Bella will survive to have her wedding to Edward.**

**Please review!**


	24. Dead

**New chapter for everyone :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was pretty sure I was floating.

It felt like my limbs were apart from my body, like I wasn't myself anymore.

The pain had lasted for what seemed like eternity, and I could remember the words around me as I tried to keep still and lessen the pain.

My baby was born.

I could hear Edward's voice as he stared at him.

"_Oh my God… Our baby…"_

I could hear the cries of my little boy as Esme's gentle voice hushed him.

"_It's alright… It's alright… Ssssh…"_

I'd tried to smile as I heard Edward's commands.

"_Take care of our baby Esme… I need to take care of Bella…"_

If I thought the pain of a C-section was bad, it was nothing compared to the burning pain that began in my heart seconds later. It soared through me, seeming to light my bones in flames before moving to my muscles, locking me down on the table.

Oxygen was impossible to receive, but I was able to suck in one last full breath of air before the pain travelled to the rest of my body.

The last real breath of my human life.

Days had passed, I was sure of it.

I could feel someone wiping my body with a cloth, someone dressing me and combing my hair.

But throughout the whole experience, my left hand was constantly held, and I could only assume it was Edward.

My eyelids squeezed tighter as my floating body seemed to find a bed on the hard table once more. I let my fingers twitch within the hand I was holding, and I felt the holder's own fingers squeeze mine tightly.

I sucked in a deep breath, though it seemed to do nothing for my lungs. I didn't need to breathe anymore.

My eyes flashed open, the light streaming straight through me as I adjusted to my surroundings. I could see everything in superb quality. The light was bright, yet the dust filtered through the air and the lines of sunshine hit off the walls like a diamond in the water.

I thought about sitting up, and suddenly I was looking at the wall by the door.

I'd moved so fast I missed it.

My eyes widened, and I took another unnecessary breath before I heard the voice I'd been dreaming of the past three days.

"Bella?"

As I heard the familiar honeyed tone, my eyes moved to my left, looking for the source.

Edward.

It was my Edward.

God, I loved his perfect voice.

My eyes collided with his, and I stared into the pools of swimming gold, breathing out slowly as he smiled at me.

Of their own accord, my lips turned up in a smile and without a second thought I was in his arms.

He smelt a million times more amazing than before, and his face and body were so defined and perfect it hurt to even look at him. I truly didn't deserve him, and I didn't deserve to have him holding me as tightly as he was right now.

I buried my face in his shoulder, taking in a deep breath as my body relaxed against his.

My arms were in a lock around his shoulders as his gripped my body. We were breathing raggedly, our lips tracing over the bare skin we could find in the positions we sat.

I pulled my face away from him, reaching up with one hand to run my hand along his smooth cheek, using the words I'd used to say goodbye, to say hello again.

"I love you Edward."

He laughed, a passionate, disbelieving laugh, "I love you too Bella."

It hit me like a brick wall, and my mouth dropped open as the phrase, "I survived," fell from my lips.

Edward's eyes were sparkling with such love and happiness I wondered what I'd been seeing with my human eyes, "You survived, love."

I could see so much more now.

How did I ever live before?

I bent my head closer, resting my forehead to his as our eyes closed, our lips brushing gently before they met and held, kissing deeper and harder and more passionate until I was taking a breath that I knew I didn't need.

Edward's hand came up to my face, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss further, sliding his tongue into my mouth slowly as I granted him access, sighing against him as our tongue's caressed the other.

After a few short minutes we pulled back and I smiled at him as my fingers ran through his hair. I stopped halfway through his messy locks, pulling my hand away with a blur and glancing down at my left hand.

"What the…"

Edward's eyes followed mine and we both stared down at the glimmering engagement ring on my finger. It was silver, with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny blue stones.

It was old, unique, beautiful… And expensive.

Edward's face turned unsure as my eyes moved back to his, "I thought… You said you wanted to…"

I raised one finger to stop his words, smiling softly, "I do want to marry you… But this ring… Edward I can't have this ring, you must have spent a fortune!"

He shrugged, grinning, "I didn't. It was my mothers."

My heart swelled instantly as I took another glance at the ring, "Oh Edward…" I knew if I was still human, my eyes would be filling with tears by now, but all I could do was gasp for a breath and shake my head, "It's beautiful… Thank you so much."

I threw my arms around him, shutting my eyes as he spoke, "No Bella… Thank you."

We stayed like that for only a short moment, because I was pulling back to ask all the questions that had been filling up my head, "Where's the baby? How is he? And where's everyone else?"

Edward chuckled, placing a comforting hand on my arm, "They're away… Just until we see how you react around human blood… The baby is half human after all…"

I frowned, "Gone where?"

"Not far, don't worry." He kissed the corner of my mouth gently, "Come on, the quicker we get this done the better."

Before I could even ask what he was talking about, he'd lifted me from my sitting position and was walking hand in hand down the stairs with me. I glanced back at the open door of the room we'd just come from, smiling at my new speed as I tightened my grip on his hand and sped down to the bottom with him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walking me towards the kitchen, "You're a natural!"

I giggled, revelling once more in the sound of my new voice; higher, sweeter, yet somehow the same.

Once in the kitchen, Edward went straight to the fridge, lifting out two cups, covered by a plastic lid.

That didn't stop my nose flaring as I smelt the blood within them.

I watched Edward with wide eyes as my throat began to burn and I sucked in a breath.

"I know baby." He murmured, lifting the lids from both cups, "You're thirsty."

"I hadn't noticed until you brought the blood in front of me." I answered honestly, causing him to pause and look up at my face.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yes?"

"When you woke up you didn't feel the immediate need for blood?"

"No… Why should I?"

"Well I would expect you to…" He placed both cups in front of me experimentally, and I leaned forward out of instinct, "Which would you prefer?"

Both scents drafted up towards me, and I could automatically tell that the left cup was sweeter, however, the right smelt just as appealing.

I shrugged at Edward, "I don't mind."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"You don't _mind?"_

I sighed, "Edward, I feel like I'm answering your questions wrong or something."

"No… I just… Bella, you should crave human blood, more than anything else… The fact that you didn't want blood as soon as you woke up, and the fact that you don't care whether you have human blood or animal blood… It's crazy."

"And the fact that you said I'd not want sex for sixty years or so, yet I'd love nothing more than to make love to you right now, is _that_ crazy too?"

I don't know where the words came from, but my lips said them anyway. Truth be told I'd wanted Edward since I woke up, but I didn't think my mouth would actually voice it.

Edward stared at me for so long I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. In his eyes was the familiar look I'd become accustomed to when passion overcome us, but the other emotions were shock and awe.

He was proud of me.

"Perhaps because you've prepared yourself for vampirism, your animal instincts aren't as carnal… Maybe you're more of a human vampire… You can control yourself, and feed of animal blood automatically, and you want sex…" He trailed off, his lips curving into a smile as he glanced back down at the cups, pushing the right cup towards me, "Animal blood." He murmured, "Drink... We can go hunting later."

I did as I was told, watching him as he lifted his phone out of his pocket, hitting speed dial 2 before speaking quietly into the phone, repeating everything he'd just said to me, to Carlisle, "It's like, she's still human, except she's actually a vampire… She's amazing."

He fell silent, only speaking an "okay" before he hung up.

I set down the cup as I finished, feeling the blood travel through my body as my muscles loosened and my body almost sang with refreshed happiness, "What now?"

Edward moved closer, placing a kiss on my cheek, "How about you meet the baby?"

My eyes lit up, "They're bringing him back?"

Edward nodded, before he stalled, "But Bella… The baby…"

"Yes?" I hesitated, trying to read his eyes.

"She's a girl."

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, and any mistakes I may have made. I'm beyond tired today, and I'm heading to bed as soon as I hit publish.**

**I just wanted to update for you all.**

**Please review? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Ashley. xx**


End file.
